


Make Me Come Alive

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Bodyguard Grog, F/M, Florist Keyleth, Mechanic Percy, Modern AU, Mortician Vax, Musician Scanlan, Nurse Pike, One Night Stand, Stripper Percy, Zookeeper Vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 62,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Vax is going to marry Keyleth, and Vex is excited for her brother, she really is. But with four months left on her lease before she can move, the apartment's going to seem pretty lonely. The only good company around them is their hallway neighbor, Percival, who's always offering her kind smiles and words when their paths cross.During Keyleth's bachelorette party, however, Vex finds out Percy's biggest secret. She finds she doesn't mind it too much though, and they end up chatting once they arrive home together after the partyAdd a little bit of Green Mead and liquid Courage, and the situation might end up bringing a little more than Vex bargained for.





	1. Tuna

“God, sometimes I can’t wait until you and Keyleth finally move in together.” Vex told her brother as she grabbed her keys. “I can’t believe you fucking put tuna in my pillowcase!”

“That’s for stealing my boots and getting vomit all over them!” Vax replied hotly from his room.

“That wasn’t even my puke! How is it my fault that some drunken asshole decided my feet was the best place for that?” Vex fired back, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“It’s your fault for taking my damn boots when you went clubbing with Pike and Keyleth!” 

“Maybe if _your_ fucking fiancée didn’t insist we all dress up, I wouldn’t have had to!” Vex shouted back before slamming the door behind her, huffing unhappily. Sometimes, her twin could be the most annoying person on the planet, and she couldn’t wait until he and Keyleth finally got married and moved in together. If it wasn’t for Keyleth’s insistence on waiting until marriage to move in, thanks to her upbringing, she would have been free of Vax’s stupid pranks a long time ago.

She huffed as she turned around, and felt herself blush slightly when she realized her neighbor was looking in her direction as he left his own apartment. 

The walls weren’t exactly thick, and it was almost certain he could hear their yelling.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “Your brother giving you trouble?” he asked.

“Just a little. Shithead put tuna in my pillowcase.” Vex made a face.

Percy chuckled, pushing a little bit of his white hair out of his eyes. Vex swore it was dyed, but she couldn’t see even a hint of roots, even after so many months of being neighbors “Siblings can be quite annoying, I understand. Trust me, I have six of them.”

“How do you even deal with that? I have trouble dealing with one sometimes.” Vex griped.

“A thick skin and a habit of checking doors before I open them.” Percy chuckled. “I’ve got to get to work now, I hope you have a better rest of your day.” He gave her a wave before heading off in the opposite direction.

“Thank you, you too!” Vex smiled politely. “Thanks for listening to me gripe.”

“Not a problem!” Percy replied cheerfully, disappearing around the corner.

Vex watched him go, unashamed as she checked out his ass. He was wearing some flattering jeans, and Vex wasn’t one to deny herself a look at any hot man or woman around. She was sure he had noticed at some point. She hadn’t exactly been subtle, and they had been neighbors for quite a while.

They would be neighbors for a while yet as well. Vax would be moving out at the end of the month, but the lease was still for another four. So Vex would be staying in the two bedroom apartment on her own until she could move to a much smaller place. Luckily, Vax was going to help her with rent even afterwards. Her zookeeper salary would barely keep her above water if she was paying it all herself.

Vex let out a sigh, realizing a little too late that she really had nowhere to go right now. She wasn’t about to walk back into the apartment with her tail tucked between her legs. She was still mad at Vax.

She may as well go to Gilmore’s and have a couple of drinks. She brought out her phone, shooting a text to Keyleth.

“My brother’s being an asshole and I’m thinking about having a few drinks at Gilmore’s. You in?”

“Sounds good, I’ll see if Pike can come :)” Keyleth replied. 

“Tell her to drag Grog if she can, I feel like having a drinking contest tonight.”

“That bad, huh?”

“He put tuna in my pillowcase.”

“Oh ew.”

“I know right?”

“I’m kind of glad I’m not in the same apartment right now.”

“Enjoy it while you can. Because you can have him all to yourself at the end of the month.”

“You sure you don’t want to keep him? ;)”

“I’m counting down the days.”

“Lol. Pike and Grog will meet us after she gets off work at 9.”

“At least she doesn’t have an overnight.”

“Very true, but she’s the best nurse that Sarenrae’s has. It’s no wonder they keep her busy.”

“True true. See you there!”

“You know it!”

Vex smiled and pocketed her phone, heading towards the shed where she parked her motorcycle so it wouldn’t get rained on unless she was riding it. 

Tonight would be a good night, despite what her brother had done. 

Besides, Grog would be the best person to ask for an idea to get Vax back for his prank.

He so deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of AU ideas I was looking through, and this one was prompted as such:
> 
> "You live across from me in our apartments and we smile when we see each other but we don’t really know each other and oh you’re the stripper at my friend’s stag do/hen night fuck this is really uncomfortable"
> 
> I need a break from writing the hard drama and angst in Fate Touched and wanted to start on a lighter, fluffier fic. This one will update sporadically as well, basically when I have trouble working on the other fic or feel the need for something a little lighter.


	2. Facing the Chroma Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Gilmore!” Vex greeted back, giving him a warm smile as she moved to sit at the bar. “It’s been a long ass day, I’m hitting the Chroma Conclave tonight.” She told him.

Vex pulled around the back of Gilmore’s Glorious Nightclub, taking advantage of the special parking the owner allowed to her and the rest of their little group of friends. She always felt safer with her bike parked in the back instead of on the sidewalk, where anyone could see and put their hands on her beautiful baby.

She was the first to arrive, and she wasn’t surprised, considering she had been halfway on her way already when she had texted Keyleth. Once her bike was safely stowed, she walked around to the front to let herself in the doors.

The music was pumping already, the club having only opened a little while before, and Vex let a small smile creep onto her face. Ever since their college days, her little group of friends had been coming to Gilmore’s since before it grew into the raging popular club it was today. The familiar beat of music coursing through her body and the shining purple lights made her feel strangely at home.

The owner, Gilmore himself, was at the bar showing a new bartender how to mix drinks. He looked up when she walked in, and grinned.  
“Vex’Ahlia, darling!” he greeted, his voice loud and carrying through the heavy music. He was wearing his usual purple pantsuit that Vex swore was older than the man himself, but he was the only person she could think of that could pull clothing like that off.

“Hello Gilmore!” Vex greeted back, giving him a warm smile as she moved to sit at the bar. “It’s been a long ass day, I’m hitting the Chroma Conclave tonight.” She told him.

Gilmore chuckled. “I take it our dear Vax’Ildan will be taking you home afterwards, then?” he asked, taking the tools from the new bartender to mix her drinks himself.

“Naw, Keyleth or Pike probably will.” Vex replied. “Vax isn’t coming tonight, he’s not invited.”

“A ladies night, then?” Gilmore smiled. 

“Not quite, Grog will be along too, but no siblings. Shithead put tuna in my pillowcase and I’m angry at him, so he doesn’t get to come.”

Gilmore chuckled. “Well, send him my love next time you decide you can talk.” He winked at her, before sliding her the first of the set of five drinks. 

The liquid inside was a bright blue that seemed to almost dance in the light, served in a glass with lightning bolts streaking across the sides. Vex smiled, giving him a wink back before taking a long drink of what Gilmore had called Brymscythe, the starter for the round of drinks she would be working on throughout the night.

She smiled as she had a thought. “Hey Gilmore, strange question, but do you happen to have any connections with any of the local strip clubs, and would you object to having one in here for an evening? Specifically for Keyleth’s party?” she asked. Keyleth’s bachelorette party was coming up, and she had been toying with the idea of hiring a stripper for her.

Gilmore chuckled. “My dear, of course I do. I’ve frequented a few of the bars myself, and can get you quite a few attractive male strippers.”

“Only one please, and that would be amazing. It’s not a bachelorette party without a stripper, but Keyleth really wants to have it here, since this is our hang out spot, and the place where she and Vax met.”

“I’ll see who I can wrangle for that night, but his clothes only come off in your private room, deal?” Gilmore smiled. 

“Deal.” Vex replied, toasting the man before taking another swig.

She had almost finished the first drink when Keyleth came through the doors, navigating through the growing crowd to join her at the bar. She was wearing a green dress that flowed to the ground and a silver circlet that made her look very elf-like.

“Hey Keyleth!” Vex grinned, gesturing for her to sit down. “I’m working the Chroma Conclave tonight, you want in on it?”

“I don’t feel like getting quite that intoxicated, besides, you know I’m out on that round when I’m halfway through Umbrasyl.” Keyleth chuckled. “A mulled cider for me please, Gilmore, and wonderful to see you.”

“Wonderful to see you too, Keyleth.” Gilmore grinned at her, sliding her the bottle of cider as requested. “Apparently, your fiancé is being an asshole.”

Keyleth shrugged. “He’s fond of pranks, that’s for sure.” She replied, taking a sip of her alcohol.

“That’s for sure.” Gilmore agreed with a chuckle, and began to mix the next drink for the Conclave when Vex had emptied her glass. The second drink was pitch black, with a rim of bright green salt lining the top of the cup. He handed the drink towards her, and Vex smiled. “You’re a beautiful man, Gilmore.” She told him, before taking a sip from Umbrasyl.

As promised, Pike and Grog arrived a little after 9:30. Pike’s hair was still pulled up in the braided bun she wore to work, but the small woman had changed into some more casual clothing. Next to her was her childhood friend Grog, who was the only one of the group that hadn’t gone to the same school as the rest. He hadn’t gone to college at all, but was Pike’s childhood friend, and the two were very close.

The man held quite an intimidating posture, his shaved head covered with black tribal-esque tattoos, and he was easily the tallest and largest man in the room. But he grinned through his beard and waved as he saw Keyleth and Vex. “Vex, Pike tells me you’re up for a drinking contest?” he asked.

“You bet, and you better get your ass caught up, because I’m almost two drinks into the Chroma Conclave.” Vex grinned. “Once we’re on the same page, then first to finish Thordak wins.”

“What’s the bet?” Grog grinned, taking a seat next to her and nodding at Gilmore, who began preparing another Brymscythe. 

“Fifty dollars.” Vex decided, brashly. That was her entire internet bill to pay, but fuck it, she was already feeling buzzed and Grog would instantly become better competition if there was money involved.

“Done and done.” Grog grinned. “I get to have my Brymscythe and Umbrasyl, and we both start the contest at Vorugal.”

“Done.” Vex grinned, before leaning around the hulking man to get a glimpse at the smaller woman behind him. “Hey Pike!”

“Hi Vex!” Pike grinned, moving to sit next to Keyleth and order her own drink.

“How was work today?” Vex asked, taking a sip of the almost acidic drink she was working on.

“It was fine, long through.” Pike replied. “A little boy got released today though, we were so happy. He worked so hard in his therapy to go home.”

Vex smiled. “That’s always a great feeling, isn’t it?”

“The reason I became a nurse.” Pike agreed, giving her a smile in return.

Vex smiled and finished her drink. “All right Grog, let’s go.” She grinned, and Gilmore placed the remaining three drinks on the table for each of them.

The white, cold drink in a shimmering cup was next, and it was meant to soothe the throat that had been burning from Umbrasyl. Followed was an electric green drink that was easily the weakest of the five, alcohol wise, but was meant to lead up to the large goblet filled with a deep red liquid. A small piece of dried ice had been dropped into that one, so it looked like smoke was billowing from the top of the container. 

Vex and Grog looked at each other with a smile, and began to start pounding the drinks down.


	3. Bacon- The Hangover Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex greeted him with a grunt before locating the sweet, sweet painkillers and downing them, before searching for bacon in the fridge. Her stomach was rolling and she needed something greasy to settle it.

“It’s not fair, I always win drinking contests!” Grog complained as the group half stumbled out of Gilmore’s, apart from Keyleth, who had stayed sober to drive everyone else. 

Vex just gave Grog a smug smile, pointedly counting the hundred dollars she had in her hand.

“Never underestimate Vex when money’s on the line.” Pike giggled, currently hanging off of Grog’s shoulders.

“Very true.” Keyleth pointed out, her arm around Vex as she guided her towards her van. She worked as a florist, and owned a large van that she used to transport plants around. It also made the best vehicle to transport everyone at once. It helped that Gilmore let them keep their cars and bikes at the club overnight, just to make sure they didn’t drink and drive home.

Vex laughed, leaning into Keyleth. “So worth it, sooooo worth it.” She slurred, letting the other guide her into the passenger’s seat while Grog and Pike stumbled into the back together.

“I demand a rematch.” Grog replied sulkily.

“You’re on!” Vex replied.

“Another night,” Keyleth placated the two of them. “Right now, you two need a good night’s rest.”

“You’re no fun.” Grog and Vex whined simultaneously, which just made Pike start laughing hysterically.

Keyleth chuckled and shook her head before starting to drive them to their homes. She dropped Vex off first, since the apartment was closer, and Vex stumbled into the hallway and right into someone’s chest.

“Oh sorry!” She slurred, before realizing she had run right into Percival. He had grabbed at her waist to steady her, and Vex gave him a drunken smile. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“It’s all right.” Percy murmured, and Vex hummed. “You smell good.” She told him. 

“Really?” Percy chuckled, before putting a gentle arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards her apartment. “Cmon, you look like you need some water and sleep.”

“Why is everyone saying that? I’m fine.” Vex complained, letting herself rest against him while he was touching her. Why was her neighbor so nice? People weren’t usually nice.

“You won’t be saying that in a moment.” Percy murmured, knocking on the door.

Vax opened it a few moments later, surprised to see a very drunk Vex almost hanging off of Percy. “Um, hello, is everything all right?”

“Everything’s great, except you’re a dick. But I love you.” Vex smiled. “Percy’s so nice.”

“She didn’t seem like she was going to make it in by herself,” Percy explained, shifting her weight over to Vax.

“I’m so sorry, thank you for helping.” Vax told him, to which Percy just smiled and shrugged. “No big deal. Have a good night.”

“Byeee~” Vex sang, while Vax gave him a respectful nod and closed the door.

“Where’d you go that got you so hungover?” Vax asked, sitting Vex down on their shitty little couch.

“Beat Grog in a drinking contest at Gilmore’s.” Vex replied. “Did the entire Chroma Conclave in…half an hour?”

“Holy shit, no wonder you’re so drunk. C'mon, we’re getting you to bed.” Vax replied, lifting her up onto her feet.

Vex dutifully followed, and half crashed onto her bed, sighing happily before she passed out only a few moments later.

***

She woke the next morning with a blinding headache, groaning as she buried her face into her pillows (which, she noted, were freshly washed. Dammit, her twin was so infuriatingly kind sometimes.) Her head was throbbing, and she realized that maybe downing the five strongest of Gilmore’s drinks in rapid succession wasn’t one of her brightest ideas.

She stumbled into the kitchen in search of water and painkillers to see Vax sitting at the table, his long dark brown hair tied back as he flipped through paperwork, on the phone with the DJ he and Keyleth had booked for their wedding.

Vex greeted him with a grunt before locating the sweet, sweet painkillers and downing them, before searching for bacon in the fridge. Her stomach was rolling and she needed something greasy to settle it.

Vax nodded at her, and once he got off the phone, sighed heavily. “If, for some strange, unknown reason, I ever get married a second time, remind me to just fucking elope. Planning this shit is exhausting.”

“If I recall correctly, Keyleth was the one who suggested eloping. _You_ wanted the more traditional wedding.” Vex replied, making a happy noise as she found the bacon and started heating the pan. Her stomach gurgled, and she sighed. She really wanted her bacon right now, but she had to wait until it was cooked.

“I didn’t realize how much planning a wedding sucks.” Vax replied. “When you get married, I am not having a single part in planning it.”

“Pfft, who would I get married to?” Vex replied. “I like casual sex and like keeping things casual. The few times I did date ended in disaster, remember? It’s not for me.”

“Okay, first of all Saundor was an absolute sleezeball that you know you shouldn’t have dated, and you and Jarrett made better friends than lovers.” Vax replied.

“Either way, I’m good, thanks.” Vex replied, working on making her bacon.

“So you say.” Vax replied, getting up and going to the calendar. “Speaking of, do you have any clue what Scanlan has planned for me?”

“For your bachelor party? I’m putting money on the sleeziest strip club he knows.” Vex chuckled. “Make sure you get at least one lap dance.”

“Ha ha.” Vax replied. “It’s only because Keyleth claimed Gilmore’s first.”

“You know, you could have them on separate nights, no one is going to judge you.” Vex pointed out.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Vax replied. “Besides, I don’t have to worry about you and the other girls hanging out with strippers.”

Vex laughed. “Vax, darling, Gilmore is getting us a male stripper for the night.” She told him, and laughed heartily when Vax nearly choked on his coffee, ignoring the stabbing pain from her throbbing head.

“He _what_ ” Vax sputtered, wiping some of the drink off his chin with the back of his arm.

Vex just gave him a saucy smile. “Looks like you should have laid claims to Gilmore’s first, I bet he would have stripped for you himself.” She winked.

“While I’m not arguing with that bit, you’re having a stripper?”

“Don’t act like we’re not allowed to have just as much fun as you are.” Vex chuckled, taking a bite from one of the finished strips, happy as the taste flooded her tongue. “It’s going to be a good night.”

Vax groaned. “Maybe we shouldn’t have had you and Scanlan plan the nights.” He complained.

“On the contrary.” Vex replied. “You two should be grateful. You’re going to be in for the nights of your lives.”


	4. The Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, we should go downstairs and dance a bit when the movie’s over.” Keyleth murmured, leaning halfway into Vex.  
> “That sounds like fun.” Vex smiled. “Though maybe we can get a private dance in here.”  
> “What do you mean?” Keyleth asked, before there was a sharp knock on the door.  
> “I mean that the entertainment has just arrived.” Vex grinned, before calling out. “Come in, darling!”  
> The door opened and a well dressed man stepped in, wearing a button down shirt and tight jeans.  
> He also had piercing blue eyes and a head full of white hair that Vex still couldn’t tell if it was dyed or not.

Yeah, Vex was pretty content with life at the moment. She was lounging in one of Gilmore’s private rooms with Keyleth and Pike, taking shots and enjoying a movie together on the television mounted to the wall. Keyleth was giggling slightly, clearly very tipsy, and everything was going well.

Her phone was sitting on her thigh, and she kept a careful eye on it throughout the movie. Gilmore had promised to shoot her a text when their stripper arrived, giving her a few minutes to prepare before he let himself into their room.

She had told Pike over text message a few days before what to expect, and Pike would shoot her questioning glances every now and then. She had been a little surprised; Pike had always been the moral compass of their friend group, and stripping had seemed like something that she would have minded. Even Scanlan, who absolutely loved strip clubs, wouldn’t mention them in her presence. So for her to approve Vex’s plan for the night was just the cherry on top.

Vex’s phone lit up, and the message appeared on screen from Gilmore.

“Just got here, name’s “Smoky Sharpshooter”. Sending him up, he’ll be there in a minute!”

“Thanks Gilmore, you’re the best!” Vex replied, giving Pike a slight nod when she received yet another questioning look.

“Guys, we should go downstairs and dance a bit when the movie’s over.” Keyleth murmured, leaning halfway into Vex.

“That sounds like fun.” Vex smiled. “Though maybe we can get a private dance in here.”

“What do you mean?” Keyleth asked, before there was a sharp knock on the door.

“I mean that the entertainment has just arrived.” Vex grinned, before calling out. “Come in, darling!”

The door opened and a well dressed man stepped in, wearing a button down shirt and tight jeans.

He also had piercing blue eyes and a head full of white hair that Vex still couldn’t tell if it was dyed or not.

Holy fuck.

Their stripper was Percy.

_Her neighbor._

Percy’s eyes widened slightly as he recognized Vex, but he kept his face cool and professional. “Hello, I was told that there were three beautiful ladies requesting a bit of company tonight.” He purred.

And well, that voice would be in her dreams for months now. Vex didn’t know how she was ever going to look Percy in the face again after this.

Keyleth had turned a shade of bright red and was looking to Vex, so Vex pushed her confusion and uncertainty down to give her a wide smile. “It’s not a bachelorette party without a hot male stripper.” She told her friend, before nodding towards Pike. Pike went over and started the music that Percy had apparently sent over beforehand to dance to.

The speakers in the private room began to vibrate with the bass that opened the song, and Percy kept her eyes on Keyleth as he started to sway his hips to the music.

_”Doctor doctor bring you back home with me.  
Doctor doctor where you at, give me something.  
I need your love I need your love I need your loving. _

“Turn Me On.” By David Guetta continued to play as Percy danced, his fingers starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Vex was just drunk enough to not care as she watched the bits of skin become exposed, admiring his lean, toned chest as he finished unbuttoning. He shrugged off the shirt and let it drop to the floor, and holy fuck those _shoulders_.

Vex’s mind was suddenly filled with how he would look in the middle of sex, those shoulders flexing in time with hard thrusts.

She took another long drink. She wasn’t quite drunk enough for this yet.

Percy slunk up to where Keyleth was sitting and straddled her lap, causing the other woman to turn beet red and cover her face with her hands as he started to rotate his hips on top of her, dancing in her lap. He had lost the pants at this point, leaving him in a very tight pair of black briefs. Vex and Pike both gave out whistles and cheers, and Keyleth looked like she was about to die with embarrassment. 

Vex laughed softly, and Percy climbed off once the song had finished. Vex pressed a twenty dollar bill into Keyleth’s hand. “Go ahead, tip him for the wonderful dance.” She murmured.

Keyleth tried just handing over the money, but Vex chuckled. “Darling, you do it like this.” She murmured, taking another twenty and reaching over to slide it into the waistband of his briefs. Her fingers brushed against his stomach as she did so, and his body was warm and slightly damp. Her eyes flicked up to meet Percy’s, and she gave him a sultry wink as she pulled her hand away.

Percy just gave her a tiny smile. “Thank you.” He murmured.

Keyleth stuck her bill into his briefs on his hip, earning another soft thank you from Percy.

“Do you do body shots?” Pike asked suddenly, to the shock of both Keyleth and Vex. Sometimes, Vex forgot how much of a party animal their sweet, religious little nurse could be. It was moments like this when she was forcibly reminded that Pike generally partied the hardest out of any of them, and could drink Grog under the table.

“I do.” Percy replied, giving her a flirtatious grin. “Want to indulge?”

“Absolutely.” Vex replied, and together her and Percy cleared the small table so he could lie down on it. Vex started preparing the shot for Keyleth, pouring a little bit of tequila into his belly button and adding a small trail so she could sprinkle salt up the line of his abdomen. “Where do you want your lime slice, darling?” She asked Percy.

Percy smirked. “I can hold it in my teeth.” He replied, and Vex chuckled, carefully placing the slice in between his lips. “All right Kiki, you’re up first!”  
Keyleth was still bright red, but she leaned in to take the shot, dragging her tongue over the salt before taking the lime with her fingers from Percy’s mouth to eat it.

“Aww, you’re supposed to use your mouth!” Vex pouted.

“I don’t think Vax would approve of that.” Keyleth chuckled through her mouthful of lime.

“Here, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Vex replied, setting up another body shot. This time, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his bellybutton, teasing a bit with her tongue as she drank the alcohol down. Her tongue rasped up Percy’s warm, toned stomach, eyes meeting his before she leaned in and took the lime, their lips touching a tad bit longer than they should have.

In her defense, though she had pushed down a little farther than she should have to get a slight taste of his lips, Percy had followed her up as she pulled away to prolong the contact. Vex met his eyes, and saw for the first time that night a bit of pink flushing his cheeks. Whether it was arousal or embarrassment, she wasn’t sure, but she gave him a flirtatious wink as she chewed the slice of lime.

Pike was next, and Vex noticed then that even though the smaller woman used her mouth to get the lime as well, Percy didn’t follow her up the way he had followed Vex, and she had to wonder if he possibly wanted a little more, just with her.

Once the shots were finished, Percy sat up and grabbed a wet wipe to wipe himself down from the stickiness of the alcohol, before he looked over at Vex. “I do believe there are two more beautiful women here who deserve a dance as well.” He murmured, before getting up and starting to move towards Pike.

Pike laughed and happily let Percy dance in her lap, slipping a ten dollar bill into his underwear when the song was over. “Thank you very much for that.” She smiled.

Percy gave her a real smile then. “It was my pleasure, miss.” He murmured, taking her hand and kissing it in a very gentlemanly fashion. Pike giggled, her own cheeks flushed slightly with the drinks that Gilmore had kept sending up for them.

Percy turned his attention to Vex after that, and moved to get into her lap. Rather than keep her hands to her side, Vex put them on his waist as he started to move, making eye contact with him the entire time.

The tension between them was electrifying as he began to dance in her lap, the gentle brushes of his body against hers sending sparks of arousal throughout her body. She kept her eyes locked on his before she began to rock her hips in time with his movements, offering him a power play.

Percy smirked and began to match her movements, pressing a little more against her. His hands moved from the back of the couch they were sitting on to Vex’s shoulders, holding onto her as the pair moved together. 

Percy leaned in, getting very close to her face as their dance continued, their noses almost touching now. They were sharing breath, and Vex could feel the flush creeping up her chest and neck. Oh yeah, he was definitely interested. He hadn’t done this with either Keyleth or Pike when dancing with them.

Percy broke eye contact only once to reach over for the drink at her side, taking a mouthful of it before holding it to her lips, giving her a drink too. Vex took the drink and responded with pulling his hips even lower, guessing that he could feel the beginning of how wet she was even through their layers of clothing.

Percy chuckled softly and gave a soft, teasing thrust before he pulled away, the song having ended. 

Keyleth was fanning herself as she watched. “All right, that was really, really hot you two.”

“Well, you deserved to watch a good show.” Vex smiled at her friend, before giving Percy a wink and reaching to give him a tip as well, pushing the band of his briefs a little farther down than she would normally until she got a glimpse of soft hair. She couldn’t tell the color in the dark mood lighting of the room, but dammit if she wouldn’t find out later.


	5. A Little Bit Of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, I won’t tell my brother anything.” Vex hummed. “…in fact, I’m telling him I ended up crashing at Keyleth’s tonight.” She gave him a smile.  
> Percy smiled back at her. “Well, that seems like an invitation I just have to take up.” He murmured. “I have an infused alcohol called Courage that we could sample as well.”

The rest of the night was spent in drunken excitement. The four of them got Percy’s clothes back on him before heading downstairs to dance and sing along with the other people attending the club that night, and Vex was proud of herself for helping make Keyleth’s bachelorette party a night to remember. 

As they waited outside for taxis to take them home, Vex let herself lean slightly into Percy. “So, want to share a taxi to save on fare?” she asked him softly. “There’s also the matter of payment for tonight, I want to give you the rest of what I owe you.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Percy murmured, his voice slurring slightly. He had helped himself to a few drinks throughout the night, and was probably almost as drunk as she was.

Vex smiled. “Good.” She replied, patting his arm before going over to Keyleth and Pike, who were getting into their taxi. “Get home safe, hope you had fun!” She smiled.

“This was the best party ever. Love ya, Vex.” Keyleth grinned, giving her a huge hug.

Vex hugged her back. “Love you too.” She murmured. “See you later, when we’re much more sober.”

“Get home safe!” Pike smiled, and the taxi drove off with the two girls inside.

The taxi ride home was filled with touches between the two, and Vex was definitely getting laid tonight, if the look on Percy’s face was anything to go by. 

“So…never would have thought that about you.” She slurred, finger tracing random patterns on Percy’s arm.

“It pays the bills and keeps me in shape.” Percy replied. “And gives me the chance to dance with a beautiful woman.” He murmured, arm slung around her shoulder.

“Smooth talker.” Vex hummed softly, letting herself lean into him. “I hope tonight wasn’t too awkward.”

“Not really. It was a lot of fun.” Percy replied. “…I just ask that you keep it between us.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell my brother anything.” Vex hummed. “…in fact, I’m telling him I ended up crashing at Keyleth’s tonight.” She gave him a smile.

Percy smiled back at her. “Well, that seems like an invitation I just have to take up.” He murmured. “I have an infused alcohol called Courage that we could sample as well.”

“Ooh, that sounds wonderful.” Vex murmured, her face close to Percy’s now. She could go in for a kiss, but Percy kept a little bit of distance, teasing. Oh, she’d have to take him completely apart once they got to his bed.

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Percy paid for the fare despite Vex’s protests, and guided her into his apartment. She giggled, keeping an eye out for her brother stumbling home from his own bachelor’s party, and hoping that Grog and Scanlan were keeping him busy.

Once they were inside, Vex let herself look around. The apartment was covered in sketches and assorted mechanical workings. A leather crow mask hung on the wall alongside a few replica guns that Percy had built himself, and Vex looked at the work, letting out a soft whistle. “You made all of these?” she asked.

“I did.” Percy replied, coming from the kitchen with a bottle and two glasses. 

“You’re very talented.” Vex smiled, joining him on the couch and taking the offered glass of liquid with a soft hum. 

“Thank you.” Percy murmured, taking a sip of his own drink. “It’s a fun hobby.”

She smiled. “I think I’ve learned more about you in the past few hours than I have in the past few months.”

Percy chuckled. “I’m generally a private person.” He murmured. “And my current job keeps me that way. You’re the first person I’ve ever met that blends that line.”

“And what do you think of that?” Vex purred softly, watching him intently.

Percy chuckled, setting his glass down on the table. “I think I want to learn more about you.” He murmured, in that same purr he had given them when he had entered the private room earlier that night. 

Vex smiled, setting her own glass down. “Well, I think we’re both on the same page there.” She purred back, and wrapped her arms around Percy’s shoulders as he kissed her.

And oh fuck, this boy could kiss. He pressed her back into the couch, lips eagerly pushing and sucking and nipping hers. Vex let out a soft moan as his entire body covered hers, letting her hips give a roll against his. The alcohol made her loose and Percy was so attractive, and now that she knew exactly how he looked underneath his clothing, she just wanted more.

Percy gently pulled at her lower lip and she let them part to his eager tongue, battling his for dominance as they moved together. He was a good match, she thought to herself, as they continued where their dance from earlier had left off. His hands were resting on her waist now as they kissed, and she let her hands find their way into his soft hair.

Percy moved from her lips to her jaw, kissing and nipping at it. “While I wouldn’t be object to having you on the couch, the bed is much more comfortable…” he murmured.

Vex chuckled. “Let’s see if we can make it that far, then.” She whispered back, and they got up, still sharing kisses as they started pulling at each other’s clothing. Percy’s, thankfully, was easy to get off. She undid the buttons as he pinned her against the wall to kiss her again and work her jeans down her hips.

By the time they reached his bed, he was completely naked and she was only wearing her panties. Percy pushed Vex down into the bed and started kissing down her stomach, making her squirm a little as his hands pulled her panties down and off.

She was so not in charge right now, and while she usually enjoyed herself better when she was, she was loving this. Percy’s hands were touching and grabbing in all the right ways, and his lips left trails she could still feel over her skin.

He knew what he was doing, and Vex was clearly just along for the ride.

She felt his firm, strong hands spread her legs, and he gave her a playful wink before he pressed his face between them, causing her to let out a deep, long moan. His tongue was hot and wet and everything she wanted as it dragged up her slit, collecting her slick and tasting her fully.

Percy started sucking and nibbling on her clit, and Vex swore she saw stars. In all the years she’d been having sex, this was easily the best time she’d ever been eaten out in her life, and they had only just gotten started.

She started rocking her hips, pressing her fingers against Percy’s hair and holding him down as she panted and moaned, the pleasure starting to build and build. Percy just continued to eat her out with just as much passion as he had kissed her, and this had to have been the best idea she had had all night.

She came with his name on her lips and her thighs clamping down around his head, and he just continued having his happy little way with her, not letting up for even a moment. Vex gasped and wiggled, but his strong hands held her down and fuck, there would be bruises in the morning but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she came again.

Percy finally let her go, his nose and chin shining slightly with her arousal as he smiled up at her.

“You are a crafty devil.” Vex breathed at him, and he only laughed, moving to wipe his mouth before kissing her again. Vex didn’t care that she could taste herself on his lips, it only served as a turn on.

Before he could do much more, Vex pushed him over onto his back and took his cock in her hand, squeezing it gently. “My turn.” She whispered, kissing him once more as she started gently stroking. He felt hot and firm in her hands, and while it definitely wasn’t the largest cock she’d ever had, she found herself wanting it more and more. She was sure the alcohol was affecting her decision making, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Percy closed his eyes, letting out a soft grunt, and Vex smiled against his lips. She started kissing down his body, allowing herself to enjoy it thoroughly. His skin was pale and slightly dewy with sweat, but she continued on her path downwards until she could lick a long stripe up the side of his cock.

Percy swore softly under his breath, and Vex smiled. She gave it a few long, teasing licks before she took the head in her mouth and sucked, tasting his precome on her tongue. It was strong and salty, but she wanted more of it. She sucked a little harder before taking him deeper, bobbing her head as she stroked what wasn’t currently in her mouth.

Percy’s little gasps and groans made her hum happily. This is what she liked. She liked being the one in charge, and making the men and women underneath her fall apart. When it became clear that Percy was getting close, Vex pulled off and gave him a lazy smile. 

Percy surged forwards, flipping them again and pinning her against the floor, kissing her once more. Vex groaned into the kiss as he started rubbing at her clit with his clever fingers. She shivered slightly as he pressed two of them inside of her, curling and pressing until he found the spot that made her moan. “…May I?” He asked her softly. God, asking permission like that was amazingly hot.

“Condom.” Vex whispered back against his lips, and he nodded, getting up and digging a pack of them out of his drawer. He rolled it down until it was snug against the base of his erection. Vex took advantage of that moment to flip onto her stomach and get on her hands and knees, presenting her ass towards him. Other than riding, this was her other favorite position. Percy’s aroused moan at the sight just made her smile and wiggle her ass enticingly.

She felt Percy’s hand on her hip as he climbed back onto the bed, and when he started pressing himself inside, she let out a moan of her own. The slide and stretch inside was delicious, and she hoped he was in the mood for a good, hard fuck, because she certainly was.

Once Percy was fully inside, both of his hands grasped her hips and she started rocking backwards. Percy took the hint, and he started thrusting into her with quick, deep strokes, forcing soft gasps and moans from her throat. 

Vex’s hands grasped into the blankets as she moved against Percy, her face scrunching a little with pleasure. It had been a while since she had last had sex, and Percy was quickly becoming the best partner she had ever had.

As Percy clearly got closer to his own climax, his hips starting to stutter against her, he reached around and started to rub firmly and quickly at her clit. The stimulation caused her to tumble into another orgasm, clenching tightly around Percy as he thrust deep and came into the condom.

Vex shivered slightly, trusting the condom to take care of everything. She didn’t normally let her partners come inside of her, but Percy had felt so good and taken such good care of her that she didn’t mind. Not with him.

Percy slumped slightly, panting as he gently pulled out. Vex hummed and let herself roll over onto her side, watching lazily as he got rid of the condom and crawled back into bed. He pulled her into his arms, and she cuddled close, letting her eyes droop closed.

Yeah, tonight was definitely a night she’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the amazing Batsuitclad [made a recipe list for the Chroma Conclave drinks in Chapter 2](http://cinderpaw1.tumblr.com/post/154408287119) These drinks have not been mixed, but if you try them please let us know if any adjustments need to be made!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this been any other one night stand, this would be her cue to sneak out of bed, gather her clothes, and get the fuck out before they woke up. But this… a part of her wanted to stay. Let Percy wake up with her still next to him, and maybe share breakfast before she stumbled across the hallway to her own apartment.

Vex woke the next morning before Percy did. Her head was throbbing, but that sensation was nothing new. She had had a fair amount to drink. The hangover had been expected.

What she didn’t expect, however, was what she was going to do about this situation. She had slept with Percy last night, and was still in his bed now. She watched him sleep, his face relaxed as he breathed.

Had this been any other one night stand, this would be her cue to sneak out of bed, gather her clothes, and get the fuck out before they woke up. But this… a part of her wanted to stay. Let Percy wake up with her still next to him, and maybe share breakfast before she stumbled across the hallway to her own apartment.

She never realized until that moment how much she wanted the intimacy, but only if it was with the right person. 

But she didn’t really know Percy, if she was honest with herself. She had barely learned what he did for a living the night before, and that was completely accidental. Percy hid secrets, that much was certain. She really didn’t know what kind of person he was, overall.

But how could a person that had treated her so well the night before be a bad one?

Saundor had treated her well, at first, she reminded herself. He had been a good boyfriend, had held doors open and taught her archery and brought her flowers during class. That lasted up until she didn’t want to have sex with him just yet, and then he became an entirely different animal. She still bore a few scars on her back from when he had attacked her, losing his temper. Luckily, she had gotten away from him before anything else had happened.

What if Percy was the opposite? Treated his sexual partners like they were royalty, but was an absolute asshole emotionally? Then again, he had already taken care of her once when he could have been an asshole. The time she stumbled home drunk, and he made sure she got into her apartment without doing a thing to her.

She sighed softly as she thought, staring at the ceiling. 

She really didn’t know what to do.

After a long moment, she carefully slipped out of bed and started to gather her clothes, getting dressed. This time though, unlike the others, she grabbed one of the many scraps of paper lying around and wrote a note.

 

_“Percy-  
Sorry I left before you woke up. I have some things I need to take care of, but I really enjoyed myself last night. I know this seems a little backwards, but maybe we could go out for coffee some time? Get to know each other a little more as people.   
I’m going to stop before I start rambling, but you know where I live (and that doesn’t sound creepy at all), and my phone number is 555-555-4543. Hope your head isn’t killing you too much.  
Kisses,  
Vex”_

 

Vex took a deep breath, taping the note to the front of the coffeemaker so Percy would definitely see it when he woke up. This was something new, but if she was going to try, she wanted to do it right.

She made sure she had her purse before letting herself out, closing the door quietly behind her before heading across the hall to her own apartment, letting herself in.

She was greeted by a grumpy, very hungover twin of hers, currently making eggs and bacon. “Welcome home, Stubby.” He murmured. “Have fun last night?”

“An incredible amount of it. Did body shots off a stripper.” Vex replied with a teasing smile, plopping her purse down on the table before going to change clothing.

Vax just rolled his eyes. “You, I’m sure did, but I doubt Keyleth did.”

“Well, I’ll tell you she didn’t use her mouth to get the lime from his lips.” Vex chuckled, going to pour herself a large cup of coffee. “How about you? How did your party go?”

“Copious amounts of alcohol, tits, and Grog is half a beard less than he was.” Vax chuckled. 

Vex’s jaw dropped. “Vax’Ildan, Grog is going to _kill you_.”

“Worth it.” Vax chuckled, plating the finished eggs and bacon and handing her a plate.


	7. Trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex nodded, and let herself into the enclosure. They had gotten Trinket out of the exhibit and into the holding cages, but he was clearly unhappy as he paced. He turned his head to face Vex, and let out a sad bear noise at her.

Vex’s phone went off a little while later, while she was busy changing from her casual clothing into her work khakis. She had gotten a phone call that her favorite charge, a grizzly she had affectionately named Trinket, wasn’t feeling well and wasn’t letting the vet get near him. So she would head in and attempt to coax the bear to allow the vet to check up on him.

The bond she had with Trinket was special, as many of her coworkers had pointed out. She could get the bear to do basically anything she wanted with just a kind word and a treat. She even cuddled with the creature on occasion, though she knew she really shouldn’t. One wrong swipe of a claw and she would be done. But she had raised Trinket since he had been rescued as a small cub from a poacher’s den, and she trusted him.

She grabbed her phone, checking the text from the unknown number.

“Glad I didn’t scare you away that much. I’m free on Friday afternoon, if you still want that coffee date?”

Vex smiled to herself, saving the number to her phone before replying.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have left the note :). How about at two, at the Starbucks around the corner?”

“Sounds great. And for the record Vex, I greatly enjoyed myself last night as well.”

“Good~ ;)” Vex replied, before she had to dash out of the apartment.

It wasn’t until she reached the shed that she remembered her bike was still safely parked at Gilmore’s, and she groaned. “Fuck!” she didn’t really have the time to wait for a taxi, so she pulled out her phone once more. 

“So while I meant to leave it at that, do you happen to have an available car? I can bribe you with a free trip to the Tal’Dorei Zoo? My bike is still at Gilmore’s and I have to get into work asap, and my brother’s car is still at his friend’s as well.”

“Give me five minutes and I’ll meet you in the parking lot.”

Vex sighed in relief. “Thank you so much.” She replied, leaning against a light pole as she waited for Percy to emerge from the building. She shot her partner in the bear exhibit a text, letting her know that she was on the way, just waiting for her ride.

Percy came out five minutes later as promised, looking much more put together than she had left him that morning. He gave her a smile. “Didn’t take you for the kind of person to not take off work after a bachelorette party.” He told her, guiding her towards a blue Prius that Vex recognized. 

“I did, but one of my charges is sick and not letting the vet look at him.” Vex replied, getting into the car and buckling up. “I have a bond with him, and can coax him into doing pretty much anything, so they called me.”

“What kind of animal?” Percy asked as he started the car. “I take it you work at the zoo, considering part of your bribe was free entrance.”

“I do, and he’s a grizzly bear.” Vex replied as they pulled out and started making their way to the northern end of Emon.

“Why wouldn’t they just tranquilize it then?” Percy asked. 

“Him, and normally they would, but generally they let me have a go at him first. It’s against protocol, but I can usually make it quicker and easier.” Vex replied.

“You could get fined pretty severely if that got out,” Percy pointed out.

“I know. But…it’s a special circumstance.” Vex replied. “Just please, trust me that everything’s all right when it comes to Trinket. He’s the only animal we make an exception for.”

"All right.” Percy replied, pulling onto the freeway a little while later.

Vex fidgeted a little. “…so, do you tend to take the next day off when you have a bachelorette party you do?” she asked.

Percy shook his head. “Generally, no. I also don’t generally drink at them either.”

Vex frowned a little. “You had plenty of drinks with us last night, though.”

“Well, I was trying to forget that my neighbor was currently taking body shots off of me, and had the power to expose me to whoever they’d like.” Percy replied. “I’m not saying that you would, but that was running through my head, and getting drunk seemed a lot easier facing that possibility.”

Vex’s frown deepened at that. “I’d never.” She told him quietly.

Percy’s shoulders relaxed slightly at her words. “Thank you.” He murmured back, just as quietly. “It’s just…hard to know who to trust sometimes.”

Vex nodded slowly. “Yeah…yeah I know what you mean.”

When they arrived at the zoo, Vex directed Percy around the back entrance for employees, flashing her badge at the security guard, who just nodded and waved them through. “You’re welcome to come along and watch, but if you want I can show you quickly to the rest of the park if you want to wander around while I take care of this.”

“I think I’m going to wander a bit, if you don’t mind.” Percy replied, and Vex tried to temper the slight sting of rejection she felt. 

“All right. I’ll text you when I’ve finished.” She told him with a slightly tight smile as they parked and got out. She led the way, showing Percy the backdoor that would lead him down a hallway and into the park. “Just keep left,” she told him. “And thank you again for the ride. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem.” Percy replied with a smile, nodding to her before walking away.

Vex let out a long sigh before rushing to the bear exhibit, using her keycard to gain access.

Her coworker, Zahra, looked over. “Oh thank goodness you’re here darling, they’re starting to want to tranquilize him.”

Vex frowned. She hated it when they tranquilized her bear. “Well, I’m here now. What’s happening?”

“He’s growling at everyone, I can’t get near him either. He’s limping on one paw as well, so it’s clearly hurting him, we just don’t know what.”

Vex nodded, and let herself into the enclosure. They had gotten Trinket out of the exhibit and into the holding cages, but he was clearly unhappy as he paced. He turned his head to face Vex, and let out a sad bear noise at her.

“Hey buddy,” Vex cooed, getting closer. “Zahra told me you’re hurting, and you won’t let the vet look at you.” 

Trinket just snuffled a little and moved over to Vex, pushing his head against her chest. Vex gave him some scratches behind the ears. “I know, buddy, I know. Can I look? It’s your paw, right?”

Trinket huffed softly and held out the sore paw, and Vex sat on the ground to take a look. A long scratch was swelling on the pad, and it was clearly infected. 

“Oh, buddy, I can’t help with this one.” She told him. “We’ve got to get the vet in here.”

Trinket made another unhappy sounding growl, and Vex gave him some more scritches. “I know buddy, I know. I promise I’ll get you extra fish tomorrow, okay?” she smiled at him. “Will you let the vet come in now? They’ll have to give you that awful medicine, but it’ll make you feel better.”

Trinket huffed and pressed his head against her again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Vex promised. She nodded at Zahra, who came into the cage with the needle and relaxant. Trinket whined a little, but Vex shushed him and gave him scratches the entire time he was being poked at. When the vet came in to examine and clean his paw, Vex sat with Trinket’s head in her lap, petting the thick coarse fur.

“Love you, buddy. You’re doing so well.” She cooed, reassuring him until the medicine wore off and he could get to his feet. Once that happened, Vex gave him a big hug before she left the cage, reminding him of her promise. 

She grabbed her phone and texted Percy. “All finished, I’ll come meet you. Where are you at?”

“The penguins. They’re fascinating.”

Vex chuckled. “I’ll see you there.” She replied, moving through the back hallways to reach the penguin exhibit, and spend the rest of her afternoon wandering the zoo with Percy.

It felt like a date, in a way, but Vex wouldn’t let herself think too much of it.


	8. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once their little sister reached the front and took her seat, the double doors opened to reveal Keyleth in a long, stunning white gown. The skirt was covered in bright red flower petals, and she was wearing a gorgeous circlet with flowers and two small antlers.

Keyleth and Vax’s wedding came quickly after that, the majority of the last week spent running around town trying to pull together last minute things. Vex was exhausted, but it was well worth it to see her brother getting into his suit. He was nervous, but she had never been so proud of him. 

Vax took a deep breath. His suit was entirely black, apart from the single red rose Keyleth had grown specifically for this day. Vex was behind him, coaxing his fine hair into an elven-style braid with the majority of it hanging loose. Her own hair was in a long braid to match, and she was wearing a golden hairpiece with blue feathers woven into it.

“…what if she doesn’t show?” he asked, voice small, and Vex gently smacked the side of his head.

“You know she’ll be there. She loves you so much, and she’s just as excited to become your wife as you are to become her husband.” Vex reassured him.

Vax nodded, sighing softly. “I’m glad Velora could make it at least.” He murmured.

“She’s ecstatic to be the flower girl.” Vex smiled. The twins loved their little half sister, even if it came at the expense of seeing their asshole of a father to visit with her. 

“I know.” Vax gave a tiny smile, meeting Vex’s eyes through the mirror as she continued working on his hair. “…I’m nervous, and excited, and elated. I’m getting married, Vex.”

Vex smiled. “I know. And I’m proud of you, you know. And when you two have little Ashari babies running around, I’ll be there to help mitigate the damage.” She chuckled.

Vax blushed a little. “Little early to be thinking about kids yet.” He pointed out.

Vex smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I know. But you’ll be an amazing Dad when it comes to it.” She murmured. “All done. Ready to become Vax’Ildan Ashari?”

Vax took a deep breath and nodded. He had decided to take Keyleth’s surname rather than have her take his, considering both twins disliked the last name they shared with their father. “…It’ll feel strange, not sharing the same last name as you.” He confessed.

“Hey, I’m dumping Vassar the moment I can. I don’t blame you for doing the same.” Vex replied. “Now cmon, the ceremony’s about to start, and I have to do my solemn duty and walk you down the aisle to the front.”

Vax took a deep breath and nodded, and Vex linked his arm with hers. “Let’s go.”

Vex smiled, and walked with him through the double doors in Korren Ashari’s large house. They were having the wedding in the backyard, and as the twins walked out, Vex smiled at the sight of their little found family, sitting on Vax’s side.

Grog looked uncomfortable in his tight fitting suit, but he still smiled as he watched. The other half of his beard was beginning to grow back in (he had refused to shave the rest of his face to match, much to Vax’s amusement.) Scanlan and Pike were sitting next to each other, Scanlan in the loudest, most obnoxious clothing he owned, while Pike had a gorgeous blue dress. Gilmore was there as well, wearing purple and gold robes that Vex could both believe and not believe that he owned. Near the back, Syldor and his wife sat as well, dressed so formally that Vex just wanted to puke. 

Keyleth’s side was filled with her family as well, though she had only invited her immediate family to match Vax’s small side. There was an empty seat in the front that Vex knew was reserved for Keyleth’s mother, who had passed away a few years before they had all met.

Once the twins had reached the front, Vex stood at Vax’s side as his best man, watching as Velora skipped down the aisle happily, scattering beautiful flower petals that Vex knew were from Keyleth’s garden.

Once their little sister reached the front and took her seat, the double doors opened to reveal Keyleth in a long, stunning white gown. The skirt was covered in bright red flower petals, and she was wearing a gorgeous circlet with flowers and two small antlers.

Vax swallowed hard and Vex could see him wiping tears away, and she just grinned, knowing she would tease him gently about it later.

Keyleth had tears streaming down her cheeks, and a wide smile on her face as her father placed her hand in Vax’s before stepping to his seat.

Preacher Yenin smiled at the couple before beginning the ceremony, Vex watching with pride in her chest at the sight of her brother and one of her best friends beginning their married life together. As they kissed, Vax looking happier than she had seen him in a very long time, Vex just smiled.

Yeah, he would be all right.

During the reception, Vex was happily drinking with Pike when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was a text from Percy.

“Give Vax my congratulations, and enjoy the wedding! Don’t get too drunk though ;)”

“I won’t lol.” Vex replied with a smile. Things had been looking good with her and Percy. They texted regularly and tried to see each other at least once a week, work permitting. He tended to work nights and she worked days, so meshing their schedules together had been a bit of a challenge. They hadn’t had sex again, either. Vex wanted to do this right, and she wanted to be sure that Percy was interested in her as a person as well as physically before they slept together again.

But Vex was happy, she realized. They hadn’t talked about making what was between them exclusive, and frankly, Vex wasn’t sure she could be the person to initiate that conversation. She generally didn’t like a lot of change. She liked it when things were stable, the same. It made things a little easier.

As she watched Vax dance with Keyleth, though, she thought that maybe, sometimes change was a good thing. Her twin was so filled with happiness she could almost see him glowing. His eyes were crinkled perpetually right now, the smile unable to leave his face. Keyleth was just as jovial, laughing and looking so in love that Vex’s heart ached for them.

It would be lonely, now that Vax would be moving out, and she would be living alone for the first time. She had always had her twin by her side, no matter what. Now, though, he was growing, starting a new life. She would still be a part of his, she was sure, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Her phone buzzed again, a new message from Percy.

“Want to come over for a movie once you get home? If you don’t want to be alone, I mean.”

Vex let herself smile, and type back a reply.

“That sounds good to me.”

Maybe she wouldn’t be as lonely as she thought she would be.

After all, her neighbor was good company.


	9. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex burst into tears, feeling scared and alone and not sure what to do. Vax was on his honeymoon, she couldn’t call him. Percy couldn’t know yet, and she might not even tell him at all.

Vex was knee deep in elephant poop when she realized.

She froze in the middle of scooping it into the large garbage bin, and stared at the wall, trying to do the math. Trying to remember.

No.

No, no matter how she tried to manipulate the numbers, they didn’t add up. Or rather, they added up wrong.

She was late. Way late. Over a week late, when she had never been late more than a day in her life, apart from once.

It had been a little over a month since she had last had sex.

Vex’s hands shook and she set the shovel down, trying to push down the welling panic. Maybe it was just stress, that happened sometimes, right? Vax’s wedding had been a week and a half before, maybe her body was so stressed from the wedding that it decided to skip a period? That had happened to her in high school because of finals, and that had been way less stressful than helping his twin with the wedding.

And they had used protection, she knew Percy had worn a condom, had watched him put it on and take it off. Yes, he had come inside of her, but there had been a condom. It had been successfully used, or so she had thought.

Vex’s breathing picked up a little, and she tried to force herself to remain calm as she finished shoveling manure into the garbage pail. She only had a few hours left on her shift, then she could go and take a pregnancy test and reassure herself it was just stress.

It was only stress.

On the drive home, she stopped by a pharmacy and picked up a few different pregnancy tests, grimacing at the price of them. Did they really have to be over $20 just for a stick for you to pee on? It absolutely wasn’t fair. But she swallowed her pride and forked the cash over at the register after haggling for coupons with the poor cashier. She knew he was tired and overworked, but haggling for every last penny had become her standard. She had needed it when her and Vax were younger and trying to make ends meet during college, when every penny counted.

When she got home, she took the first test and left it on the sink to develop. She took in some deep breaths, pacing the length of the room.

God, she couldn’t handle a kid. She wasn’t ready for a kid.

What would she do if the test was positive?

She knew Percy came from a big family, and was the third oldest, but how would he react if he found out he would be a father? Would he stick around, still want to be a part of her life?

Or would he act like their father, and leave their mother to raise a child (or children) alone, only taking responsibility upon her death?

Vex just felt the panic rise even more. God, she had had so much alcohol in between sex with Percy and now. She had no clue she was pregnant, would that hurt the baby if she was?

Her mind was bouncing every which way, concern for the future of a child she wasn’t sure she even wanted to keep right now. That honestly, she wasn’t even sure existed at that moment.

She took a deep breath when the five minutes were up, and picked up the test.

She sunk to her knees in shock as she saw the little pink plus sign sitting there waiting for her.

Maybe it was false. Maybe this was a fluke. 

She tried the next test.

Positive.

The last she had gotten.

Positive.

Oh God.

Vex burst into tears, feeling scared and alone and not sure what to do. Vax was on his honeymoon, she couldn’t call him. Percy couldn’t know yet, and she might not even tell him at all if she decided against keeping the baby.

She fumbled for her phone and dialed Pike’s number, trying to keep herself in check.

Pike picked up after a few rings. “Vex?” she asked, and Vex just burst into tears all over again at the sound of Pike’s kind voice.

“Vex, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Pike asked, voice concerned, but calm. Her nurse’s training was clearly kicking in at the sound of Vex so distressed. “Do I need to call an ambulance for you?”

“N-no…” Vex forced out through her tears. “No, I need my friend here…”

“Where are you?” Pike asked, and Vex could hear the muffled voice of her friend telling another that she needed to leave work, a family emergency. Vex had never been so grateful for her. Pike was an angel.

“My apartment…” she forced out through her sobs.

“Okay, are you okay, physically?” Pike asked, voice still calm as she rummaged through her things, clearly packing to leave in a hurry.

“…yeah…” Vex replied softly, still curled in a ball. 

“All right, I’m on my way over, okay Vex? I want you to breathe, I don’t want you hyperventilate. “

Pike stayed on the phone with her the entire drive from Sarenrae’s Hospital to Vex’s apartment, and Vex couldn’t get the words out to tell Pike what was happening. It felt like her entire world was falling apart around her, and she didn’t know what to do. 

Pike would know though. Pike knew everything, or it felt like it at least.

When the door opened, Vex raised her voice a little from the bathroom. “In here.” She called, voice a little calmer, though still tear-choked.

Pike rushed into the bathroom and knelt next to Vex, embracing her. “What happened?” she asked softly.

Vex leaned into the embrace, and just handed Pike the pregnancy test with a shaking hand. Pike turned and looked, eyes widening a little when she realized what Vex was holding. “Oh…oh Vex.” She murmured, hugging her closer.

“…I don’t know what to do.” Vex whispered back.

Pike gently pet her hair. “First off all, we’re going to go sit on the couch and not on the bathroom floor, okay?”

Vex swallowed and nodded, and with Pike’s help, got to her feet and moved to the couch. She collapsed onto it, curling into a ball with one hand on her stomach. 

Pike sat next to her and let Vex rest against her. “Do you know who the father is?” Pike asked, and from anyone else it might seem like a barbed question. But Vex knew Pike meant well. 

Vex nodded. “Yeah…”

“Do you have a way of contacting him?” Pike asked.

Vex swallowed. She hadn’t really told anyone that she was seeing Percy. Keyleth and Pike would know him as the stripper from their bachelor’s party, and she honestly didn’t really want that getting out. But everything was different now. That was before she knew she was pregnant.

“Yeah…” she whispered once more. “…I’m kind of dating him, I guess… you know him.”

Pike rubbed her shoulder. “It doesn’t matter.” She murmured. “Right now, it’s about what you want. Do you want to keep the baby?”

“I… I don’t know, Pike.” Vex whispered. “I’m so scared right now. I don’t think I’ll make a good Mom, and I’m terrified of becoming my own mother, in a way… she was good, but it was so hard on her to raise me and Vax on her own…”

Pike gently rubbed her shoulders. “Maybe you should talk to him. See what he thinks.” She murmured. “That might help you make up your mind with this.”

Vex sniffled softly. “…you’re right.” She whispered. “You’re always right.”

Pike chuckled a little. “Not always, but I try to be here when my friends need me. I can’t always be, but I try.”

“You’re the best, Pike.” Vex murmured.

Pike nodded. “Right now, let’s have some ice cream and make some brownies, how about that?” she murmured. “Talk to him tomorrow, but tonight, let’s just relax and keep you calm, okay?”

Vex nodded along with her. “Okay… thank you, Pike. I…I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“And you don’t have to be.” Pike murmured. “You have all of us. Me and Grog and Scanlan and Keyleth and Vax. Gilmore feels the same, I’m sure. We’re all here for you, and we’ll support you through this, no matter what you decide. You’ll have your family by your side.”

Vex just burst into tears once more, so grateful for the people in her life.

She just hoped that the next day, Percy would still be a part of that small group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating on doing actual adult things (aka working on crafting orders and audiobooks) by writing more. Enjoy the fruits of my procrastination.
> 
> The accidental pregnancy tag has been up since day 1, so this shouldn't come as too much of a shocker :)


	10. A Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said you wanted to talk?” Percy replied.  
> Vex took a deep breath. “…you said you wanted to talk too. You go first.” She told him, words rushing out nervously. She just wanted to put off saying what she had to say as long as she could.

“Hey, you awake?” Vex hesitated on sending the text, but she knew she needed to. This was one conversation that really needed to happen sooner than later. She took a deep breath, staring at the message before hitting send.

Pike was currently making breakfast in the kitchen. She had stayed the previous night, crashing on the couch, and promised to be in the next room while her and Percy talked, just in case something went wrong. As small as she was, Pike wasn’t a woman to be trifled with. She was much stronger than she looked.

The reply came a little later.

“I am now. What’s up?”

Vex took a deep breath. This was so much harder than she thought it would be.

“Can you come over to mine? I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. Give me ten minutes to get halfway decent. And I wanted to talk to you too, so this works out well.”

Vex was a little confused, but shoved it down. She curled back into the ball she had been residing in for the majority of the past day, knees tucked up underneath her chin as she waited. Her stomach was rolling, and she put a gentle hand against it. It didn’t seem real, not yet. Her stomach was as flat as it always was. But she knew that underneath, a child was growing.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Vex took a deep breath. “Come in, it’s open.” She called out. She could smell the pancakes that Pike was working on now, and thanked her lucky stars for her friend.

The door opened and Percy stepped in, making sure to close the door behind him. He gave Vex a small smile when he saw her, moving to sit next to her on the couch. “Hello.” He murmured.

“Hi.” Vex replied softly, biting her lip nervously.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Percy replied.

Vex took a deep breath. “…you said you wanted to talk too. You go first.” She told him, words rushing out nervously. She just wanted to put off saying what she had to say as long as she could.

Percy nodded. “Well, um…” he looked nervous, and Vex couldn’t help but be curious. 

Percy took a deep breath. “We’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month now.” He started. “And …I know you’re all right with what I do for work. I want to start this by saying I’m not going to leave my job, even if this ends up stopping things, so if you don’t think you can handle having a stripper as a boyfriend, I need to know now. Because…because I want to ask you to be official. With me. As in, be my girlfriend.” Percy looked nervous, fiddling a little with his glasses as he spoke.

Vex was silent for a moment, then let her head drop, huffing a dry laugh. “…you might change your mind about wanting that after I share what I want to talk about.” She murmured, heart aching. Percy wanted to get more serious with her, and that was a good sign, but how would he react when he learned about her pregnancy?

“…what do you mean?” Percy asked, looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. It made her chest hurt.

Vex took a deep breath, unable to make eye contact with Percy. She opened her mouth, unable to find the words, and deciding that well, Pike had understood… she got up and went to the bathroom, retrieving one of the positive tests and taking it out to Percy. “…it’s yours.” She whispered softly as she handed it over.

Percy’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the pregnancy test. “…how?” he whispered. “We used a condom…”

“I know.” Vex took a deep breath. “If there was a tear, even if it was a small one, we wouldn’t have noticed.” She whispered. “Maybe they were expired, or something, I don’t know. Regardless, it happened.”

Percy took a deep breath and nodded. “It happened.” He murmured. “…what are you planning on doing?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Vex let out a chuckle that didn’t quite reach the rest of her face. “I was kind of hoping you would have an opinion.”

“I’m not the one carrying the child.” Percy replied softly. “It’s not my decision to make.”

“And while I appreciate that, I need to know what you’ll do if I keep it.” Vex whispered softly, unable to make eye contact.

Percy let out a long sigh. “Well, I wouldn’t just leave you to take care of it alone.” He told her. “Honestly, I’m not ready to be a father, and what kind of father could I be? I take off my clothes for a living and like to build guns as a hobby. I’m…I’m not a man to be proud of. But this is my responsibility too, and I do care for you, Vex. I don’t know how to be a father and I can’t promise I’ll be a good one, but I’ll certainly try.”

Vex buried her face into her arms, trying to hide the tears that were coming too easily right now. “…my father abandoned my mother when she got pregnant with Vax and I.” Vex told him, voice quiet. “We never met him, not until Mother died in a car accident and he showed up because he got custody over us. He hated us for a long time, treated us coldly. We tolerate him now because we love our little sister. I…I don’t want to repeat history. I don’t want this child growing up without a father.” She admitted softly.

Percy reached over and gently rest his hand on her shoulder. “They won’t. I promise you that.” He murmured, and Vex just started crying harder.

Percy shifted, wrapping her up in his arms. “…my question still stands.” He murmured then.

Vex sniffled. “You…you still want that?” she whispered.

“Even more now.” Percy murmured back. “Honestly, my gut is telling me to propose, marry you and do right by you the way I’ve been raised. But that’s too much too soon, I think we both know that. So let me do right by you this way.” He gently started to pet her hair, pushing gentle fingers through the dark brown locks.

Vex’s shoulders shook slightly with a soft sob and she nodded. “Okay. Okay then.” She whispered, and with that Percy pulled her into his lap, arms folding around her and keeping her safe.

For the first time in the last 24 hours, Vex felt like maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for tonight's episode? I'm not ready for tonight's episode.


	11. Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike returned with the plates of pancakes. “So, what’s your name, then? Because “Smoky Sharpshooter” is not how I want to refer to you in my head.”

Vex calmed down after a little while, thanks to Percy’s gentle ministrations. Pike emerged from the kitchen then, eyes widening as she recognized Percy.

Percy looked back at her. “Hello there.” He greeted calmly, arms still wrapped around Vex. At this point she had pressed her face against his neck, and one of his hands was gently cradling her there. “A pleasure to see you again, Pike.”

“…likewise, I guess. I wasn’t expecting to see you here, excuse me.” Pike replied.

“He’s my neighbor. I knew him that night.” Vex murmured to Pike. “You can’t tell anyone though. You and Keyleth are the only other people who know, and you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Pike replied, and Percy gave her a polite nod. “Thank you.”

“Pancakes are ready.” Pike murmured. “Shall I bring them out? I made enough for three.”

“You’re the best, Pike.” Vex murmured. 

Pike nodded, looking at Percy. “Thank you, for doing right by her.” She murmured.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything otherwise.” Percy replied.

“Make sure you keep to that promise.” Pike gave him a stern look before going into the kitchen.

A beat of silence passed before Percy spoke. “She’s quite intimidating.”

“Most people don’t anticipate that, yes.” Vex finally gave a small laugh, and this one was genuine.

Pike returned with the plates of pancakes. “So, what’s your name, then? Because “Smoky Sharpshooter” is not how I want to refer to you in my head.”

Percy laughed. “In my defense, I didn’t choose the stage name. But my name is Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.”

Pike stared at him with a blank look for a second, and Vex chuckled. “You can just call him Percy.” She murmured.

“That is…a lot of names.” Pike commented as they settled down to eat, not bothering with sitting at the table. Vex unwound herself from Percy so they could both eat, though their sides were still touching.

Percy chuckled. “My parents are very old fashioned and from very old bloodlines. My siblings were all doomed with horrendously long names as well. We tend to not go by them.”

“Understandably so.” Pike replied with a soft laugh, and the trio enjoyed their pancakes together. Vex was feeling slightly relieved, though still very stressed out. She still had no idea how she was going to tell her brother, or any of the rest of her little found family. She knew Grog was going to be upset that it would be a long while before they could try their little rematch with the Chroma Conclave.

It helped, though, that Percy was by her side. Would be by her side through the entire ordeal. She really liked Percy, enough that the idea of being his girlfriend didn’t make her want to flee and stop contacting him immediately.

Vex took a deep breath and let it out as she finished her pancakes, leaning back into the sofa. Percy leaned back with her, keeping a gentle presence at her side.

Pike had to leave a little while later to get to work, giving Vex a long, tight hug. “You’ll be all right. I’ll get you the numbers to some of the pre-natal doctors so you can make an appointment.”

Vex hugged her back just as tightly. “Thank you for everything, Pike. It really means a lot.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Vex. Text me if you need to talk, all right?”

"I will, promise.” Vex murmured, before letting her go.

Once Pike was gone, it was just her and Percy in the living room together. Vex went back to the couch to sit down, keeping her hands wound over her stomach. “…we’re going to have to have a long, hard talk about our future sometime soon.” She told him. “Finances and making a nursery and names and everything…”

Percy nodded in agreement. “We will.” He murmured. “But right now, we’re just going to relax and take it easy. I’m pretty sure we’re both still in a bit of shock.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Vex chuckled quietly.

Percy sat on the couch next to her and took one of his hands in both of his, squeezing it gently. “We’ll be okay, I think.” He murmured.

Vex gave him a soft smile in return. “I think so too.” She murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My response to last night's episode (no spoilers):
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> That is all.


	12. Briarwood Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy grabbed his jacket and let himself out, getting into his car and making his way downtown, to the bustling “Briarwood” strip club.

Percy took a deep breath as he got ready for his shift that night. His morning had been completely turned upside down, and his plan to ask Vex to be his girlfriend had been thrown onto its head.

He was going to be a father.

Percy let out a long breath, making a mental note to call Julius the next day and ask for advice. His older brother had a little girl that he doted on, and he and his wife seemed happy. Maybe they’d be able to help him calm down.

He had spent most of the day with Vex, trying to reassure her and keep her calm. He couldn’t blame her for freaking out. He wanted to freak out, and it had to be ten times worse being the one who was actually pregnant. So he had shoved his own emotions aside for her sake.

He just hoped that dancing would help shove it out of his mind as well. He needed every single penny he could earn from now on, now that he had a child to help support. Vex and Percy hadn’t discussed how they were going to do this financially yet, but he already knew that he was going to pour every extra cent he had into Vex and her care, as well as for the future of his child.

He had already jotted down a quick sketch for a crib he could build. He had built the majority of his furniture, and was intent on making the furniture for a nursery to at least save a little bit of money. If nothing else, it would help make him feel useful in the coming months as Vex handled a pregnancy.

Percy grabbed his jacket and let himself out, getting into his car and making his way downtown, to the bustling “Briarwood” strip club.

The owners, unaffectionately referred to as the “Lord and Lady” by the other dancers, ran a very tight ship. They weren’t afraid to fire those who hadn’t been performing well, but Percy was one of their biggest draws for their female clientele, so he doubted he would be fired anytime soon.

When Percy walked in and started to apply his stage makeup, the manager, Anna Ripley, walked over to his little section of the dressing room. She was a beautiful woman who had been a dancer for the Briarwoods previously, but had shown that she was capable of running the club. When she had aged out of dancing, the Briarwoods had kept her on to help manage the acts and run the club when they were away.

“Sharpshooter, you’re on stage 4 tonight. Wear some leather.” She told him. 

Percy gave her a curt nod. He had never liked Ripley, but knew that he needed to listen to her to keep his job. 

Ripley nodded back at him before going to find another dancer. Percy finished applying the stage makeup, some contouring to slightly change the shape of his face and dark eyeliner to make his eyes pop a little more. He moved over to the racks of clothing, most of it breakaway for easy removal, and chose tight leather briefs underneath leather pants, a button down shirt, and a leather jacket. Once that was together, he spiked his hair a little bit, giving it a little more of a greaser vibe. 

Once he was ready, Percy made his way to the correct stage, pausing for a moment for the slight gap in between songs to make his entrance. As the thumping bass of Skillet’s Bangarang began to play, Percy took a deep breath before strutting out onto the stage, taking the pole and making a quick spin around it before he began his routine.

Dancing was easy now. It was easy for him to put on his confident persona here, flirting with the women and men who came over to watch him, coaxing tips out of their hands and into his underwear. It hadn’t been when he first started, desperate for money thanks to a falling out with his parents at the time, but he had grown to enjoy his work.

Sure, it wasn’t easy. There were the people who were too grabby, who had tried to force him into doing things he didn’t want to do. There were nights when he looked in the mirror and wondered what he was doing with his life, why he was wasting away his youth showing off his body for money.

Tonight, though, with the bass pumping through his body as he moved to the music, winking at the women as they tossed money at his feet, he knew he was doing the right thing. Doing this, he could care for the little family he was now a part of. Doing this kept him financially secure, and in that moment, it was worth it all.

He just wished that every woman and man he winked at and flirted with was Vex. He was so grateful she was all right with what he did. One of these days, he would invite her to see him perform. Sure, the bachelor party had been him performing, but it was different than his stage shows.

When his shift was done, he tipped out to the bartenders like he did every night and paid Anna the club’s cut before collecting his cash and putting it in one of the inner pockets of his jacket, cleaning up and changing back into his civilian clothing. On his way home, he stopped at a Wal Mart and found a plush toy of a bear. After examining it thoroughly for imperfections and making sure it would hold up to the attentions of a child, he purchased it and a small card.

When he arrived home, he made sure the bear was tucked in a safe place. He intended to give it to Vex the next time he saw her. 

The bear was his promise to her. He had seen how shaken she had been when she had talked about her own father, and how she feared the same fate for her own child.

It was his promise that he would be there for them. He wasn’t the best with words, not when it came to things like this. Actions took precedent for him, and he hoped that Vex would understand what the bear meant.

He finished his night organizing the cash into the various envelopes for different expenses, some going for rent, and food, and bills. Most of it went into his savings one, but rather than putting the remaining money in his ‘hobby’ envelope, however, Percy brought out a new one and wrote “Vex” onto it. He put what would usually go into his hobby into the envelope for her.

He spent the rest of his hours that night working on refining the sketch for the crib, trying to envision what would fit together, and how he could make it beautiful and perfect for their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the fic will remain in Vex's POV, unlike Fate Touched, but Percy's gonna pop in every now and then :)


	13. Telling Her Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax raised his eyebrows at her, before checking her forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you feeling okay? Running a colossal fever? It’s aliens, isn’t it?”

Vex was waiting at a little coffee shop that her and Vax loved, anxiously biting her lip. Vax and Keyleth had gotten home from their honeymoon, and since Vax had already moved out of the apartment, Vex had suggested that they meet at their favorite college study place and enjoy some drinks, just to relax and chill with each other.

She also, of course, had to tell him that he was going to be an Uncle.

She was pretty positive that one of two reactions were going to occur. The first scenario involved him immediately tracking Percy down and punching him in the face. The second was that he would burst into tears and give her a big hug.

She honestly wasn’t sure which situation she’d prefer right then and there.

The door opened and she could see the familiar face and long hair of her twin. She smiled, raising her hand and waving it a little so Vax would see where she was sitting. Despite her trepidation, seeing Vax again after a couple of weeks made her relax.

Vax made his way over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that she eagerly returned. When they broke apart, she gave him a smile. “So, how’s married life treating you?” she asked, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Vax chuckled. “It’s good. It’s really good.” He admitted to her. 

Vex smiled back. “I’m really glad to hear it. You and Keyleth fit each other so well, I’m happy for you both.” She murmured.

Vax gave her another hug. “I’m going to get our drinks, it’s on me today. Your usual?”

“Um, yeah, just make sure it’s decaf.” Vex replied. That had been one of the most horrible things she had learned during one of the nights she was up late and on google, trying to figure out what was to come and what she should be doing. She loved her coffee, and having to go mostly without made her burst into tears when she stumbled upon it. Mood swings were to be expected too. She didn’t know how she was going to make it another seven and a half months.

Vax raised his eyebrows at her, before checking her forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you feeling okay? Running a colossal fever? It’s aliens, isn’t it?”

Vex pushed his hand away, laughing a little. It was nervous, so obvious that even she could hear it. “I’m fine, I promise. I’ll tell you once we have drinks in front of us.”

Vax’s brow changed from surprised to worried. “Now you’re concerning me.”

“It’s fine, I promise.” Vex told him, hoping she sounded more convinced than she felt. She still had barely a clue what she was going to do, and honestly didn’t quite feel fine about it all. It helped that she knew she had Pike and Percy, and she knew she would have her brother and Keyleth too.

She just had to tell him.

Oh god, how was she going to tell him.

Vex chewed it over as she watched Vax stand in line and order their coffees, and by the time he was walking back with their drinks in his hands, she had no better idea what she was going to say than she did when he had walked away. She thanked him for the drink and took a sip. Not nearly as good as it usually was, but the bitter tang of the coffee against the sweetness of the sugar made it a little easier.

Vax sat down in the seat across from her. “If you’re trying some new diet, you’re on your own.” He told her.

Vex laughed at that, the remark completely unexpected. Of all the things it could be.

“Well, my diet is going to be changing a bit.” She started there. “…the biggest thing is I can’t drink alcohol anymore. At least, not for the next few months...”

Vax’s eyes widened and he stared at her, and she could tell he was starting to put the pieces together. “Vex…”

Vex took a deep breath and stared at the drink in her hands. “…you’re going to be an Uncle.” She told him softly, unable to watch his face as the words left her lips.

Vax was quiet for a long time, and it made Vex fidget a little bit. This was too long, too much quiet. This wasn’t like either of the scenarios she had imagined in her mind.

“…Vex, are you joking?” he asked softly.

Vex swallowed. “I almost wish I was.” She whispered back. 

“…do you know who the father is?”

She really was promiscuous enough that that was a valid question, wasn’t she? And it honestly wasn’t wrong. It was the result of what had started as a one night stand.

“I do.” Vex replied. “…and I’ve been seeing him for a while now. He actually…he asked me to be his girlfriend a few days ago, and I said yes.”

Vax, somehow, managed to look even more shocked that she was somewhat serious about someone than he was to find out she was pregnant, and that stung. 

“Was that before or after he found out you were pregnant?” Vax asked, and Vex rolled her eyes a little at his protective behavior.

“Before, and if you decide you’re going to get all overprotective over me because of it, I won’t tell you who it is.” Vex replied.

“It’s Percy, isn’t it?” Vax retorted, and Vex’s face told him all he needed to know. “You two weren’t exactly subtle, and I’ve known you since you were a baby. I could see on your face how you felt when you talked about him, and you would head over to his all the time, I’m not blind or ignorant. Is he going to be helping you?”

Vex nodded, cheeks red and slightly embarrassed that he had figured her out. Of course, she had been able to tell he had liked Keyleth from the moment he had laid eyes on her at Gilmore’s. “He is.”

Vax nodded. “Good.” He murmured, before he got up and pulled her into a deep, long hug. “We’ll help too, Keyleth and I. As much as we can.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Vex murmured into his shoulder, holding him back.

“Like hell I don’t, that’s my niece or nephew you’re talking about. I’m gonna spoil the fuck out of them.”

Vex let out a loud laugh, and hugged Vax a little tighter. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Vax murmured softly back, gently rubbing her back.

Vex just held onto him a little longer.


	14. No Mercy Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And our newcomer, No Mercy Percy!” Gilmore gave a sweeping arm towards Percy, and Vex wolf whistled, along with a few other patrons cheering. Percy gave them all a confident smile, and gave a bow himself.

Telling the rest of their friends was easy after Vax knew. Keyleth gushed and was already planning how to decorate the nursery, sending her links to different cribs and decorations and changing tables over Facebook every night. Vex had reminded her that she was going to be on a very strict budget when it came to these things and most of the furniture would definitely be second hand. Her sister in law also sent her a lot of natural remedies and recipes that were recommended during pregnancy, since Vex couldn’t take many medications anymore and had to watch what she ate.

Scanlan, in an out of character moment, offered her some of his old books and advice on being a parent. He had had a daughter when they just started college, and Kaylie was a feisty, adorable little girl no one believed was Scanlan’s. She had embraced it and the two of them had taken a day to hang out and play video games while Scanlan told her stories of becoming a parent and raising a child.

Grog was easy. At their usual meetup at Gilmore’s club, she had told him their rematch would have to wait since she had a bun in the oven. Grog had pouted for a moment before giving her a bonecrushing hug (that caused Vax and Pike to both panic and pull him away from her, afraid that his brute strength would accidentally hurt the baby), and made her promise that she would at least _consider_ naming the baby after him.

(She never would, but the smile on his face made it kind of worth it.)

Gilmore had given her a big hug over the bar. “Oh Vex’Ahlia, you’re going to be such a wonderful mother!” He had exclaimed, giving her a wide, sincere smile. “I’ve always needed an excuse to brush up on non alcoholic drinks. You will be coming and hanging out still, right?”

“Of course.” Vex had laughed. “You couldn’t keep me away from here if you tried.”

“Glad to hear it.” Gilmore had grinned.

Now, of course, came the most difficult part. She had invited Percy to join them that Saturday, wanting to introduce him to everyone. Now that they were more serious, she wanted to have him become a part of her little found family. That included the biweekly meetups at Gilmore’s. It had taken a few weeks, but finally Percy had managed to switch shifts with one of his coworkers so he would have a free Saturday. 

Vex finished showering and getting dressed, not wanting to show up smelling like the various animals she worked with in the mornings, only to realize that her jeans were starting to get a little tight around her abdomen. She took a deep breath and let her hand drift down to lightly press against her stomach. There wasn’t a bump that she could feel, not yet, but her abdomen was a little softer and slightly larger than it had been.

“I’m going to need maternity jeans soon if you keep growing like this, little one.” She murmured to herself. She had an appointment the next week, her first, and she wondered what it would be like. How different it would be to see the baby for herself.

She shook her head a little before pulling her damp hair into its usual braid, putting the thought of the growing child into the back of her mind. Right now, she had to finish getting ready so she could head to meet Percy. She had insisted on driving this time, and was excited to show him what it felt like to ride a motorcycle.

When she was ready, dressed in a flowing blue-green peasant top and her favorite pair of jeans, she went over to Percy’s and knocked sharply on the door. “Percy, darling? It’s me!” she called.

“Just a moment dear!” Percy replied, and Vex smiled. The terms of endearment had come naturally to her, she felt, and was so glad that Percy had not only not minded, but had picked up on them too. She leaned against the wall, checking her phone and opening the message from Vax.

“Gonna be a little late tonight, boss is making me stay and deal with a corpse that just came in.”

“Can’t Raven take care of it herself, or leave it for tomorrow?”

“You’d think, but apparently this guy’s family is paying well to have the body prepped for tomorrow morning. Weird fucks.”

“Clearly. I’ll see you there, then!”

Vex looked up as Percy’s door opened, and she gave him a low whistle, looking him up and down. He was dressed in black slacks and a tight white shirt. “Look at you, handsome.” She grinned.

Percy chuckled. “You said dress casually.”

“That I did, and you are hot casual.” Vex chuckled, leaning down and grabbing the second helmet at her feet, handing it over to Percy. “This is Vax’s, adjust it as you need to. It’s a little big because Vax insists on fitting all his fucking hair into it.”

Percy laughed and followed her to the parking lot, pulling on the helmet and adjusting it until it was comfortable. Vex put on her own helmet, her braid poking out the back, and she moved to straddle her bike. “Just get behind me and wrap your arms around my waist. You’ll want to hold on tight.” She told him, voice muffled through the helmet.

“Should you be riding this while pregnant?” Percy asked, though he did as she told him. She felt the bike dip slightly before his arms wound around her waist, and Vex just let herself press back into him a little.

“I can until I’m showing and my center of gravity changes, so I’m taking full advantage until then.” Vex replied. “Hold on!”

She turned the key and the bike roared to life underneath her, causing her to smile widely. She loved her bike, it made her feel like she could fly when she rode it.

Percy’s hands tightened around her as she started to move, and his grip increased on her jacket as they got onto the road. Vex just laughed and took the familiar streets to Gilmore’s Glorious Nightclub. Talking was impossible over the roar of the engine and the wind whipping past, but when they arrived and got off, Vex could tell that Percy was a little shaky.

He took off the helmet and looked a little green, and Vex frowned. “You all right?” she asked.

“That was terrifying and I might feel a little sick, just give me a minute.” Percy replied, sitting on the curb and letting himself take deep breaths.

Vex sat next to him, a hand on his back. “It’s all right. Bikes aren’t for everyone.” She reassured him.

“You love yours, though. I’ll get over it, just first time…” Percy replied.

“It makes me feel like I’m flying. I love it.” Vex replied. “And you don’t have to if you hate it, I’m sure we can get Vax to give us a ride home and I can pick up my bike tomorrow.”

Percy shook his head. “I’m fine now.” He told her, and Vex let it go. She took the helmet from him and locked them in the side compartments before they went into the club together.

Grog, Pike, and Keyleth had already arrived, and for some reason Keyleth and Grog were setting up an arm wrestling match between them. Grog was chuckling as Keyleth strained, clearly toying with her, and then Keyleth’s arm hit the table as she caught sight of Vex and Percy. Her cheeks turned a brilliant red as she recognized Percy. “I, uh…”

“Hey Keyleth.” Vex cut her off, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder and squeeze gently.

Keyleth leaned in to whisper “Why is the stripper from my party here?”

“He’s my boyfriend Kiki, and the father of my child. Please, keep it quiet.” Vex whispered back.

Keyleth nodded and looked at Percy then. “Hi!”

“Hello.” Percy replied, looking a little out of place as he looked at Pike and Grog.

Grog grinned. “Wanna arm wrestle?” he offered, placing his massive arm back onto the table with a loud thump.

Percy glanced at Vex, and she just laughed, making herself comfortable in the booth next to Keyleth. “Percy, this is Grog. Grog, Percy.”

“…nice to meet you.” Percy replied warily, before sitting across from him and tentatively offering his arm.

Grog grinned and clasped their hands together. “Count us down, Pike?”

“If you snap my boyfriend’s arm I will nail your ballsack to the nearest tree.” Vex told Grog.

“Fine.” Grog groaned, grinning at Percy as Pike counted down from three, and the two of them started to push against each other.

Percy held his own surprisingly well, though no one was shocked when Grog shoved Percy’s hand against the table. Percy winced slightly and pulled back, shaking his arm a little.

Grog looked over at Vex. “I like him, he can stay.” He told her, and Vex laughed. “Thank you for your approval Grog, it means a lot.”

“Where’s Vax?” Pike asked.

“Oh, he’s stuck at work for a bit.” Keyleth replied.

“He’ll be here when he can.” Vex agreed, and they smiled and waved as Scanlan made his way over. 

“Hello everyone. Pleasure seeing you here this fine evening.” Scanlan grinned, before looking over at Percy. “Holy shit, you’re a Briarwoods stripper, what are you doing here?”

“Scanlan!” Vex hissed at him, but the damage was already done.   
Grog’s eyes widened and he looked at Percy. “I thought I recognized you!”

“Stop, all of you stop. This is Percy, he’s my boyfriend and the father of my child, and I brought him here to meet you all and hang out. So please, don’t antagonize him because of his job.” Vex glared at Grog and Scanlan.

Scanlan looked between them, then let out a low whistle. “Damn Vex.”

“Oh, shut it Scanlan.” Vex replied, taking Percy’s hand under the table and squeezing it gently. “I think we all need drinks.”

“But you can’t have any!” Scanlan replied, sitting next to Grog’s other side.

“And believe me, I wish I could.” Vex replied, waving down Kynan, one of their regular bartenders. “Kynan! Drinks all round, my treat!”

“And now I will promptly shut my mouth. Rare is the day when Vex willingly spends money.” Scanlan grinned.

Vex leaned into Percy a little bit, glad that he was talking with Keyleth while Grog and Scanlan were making asses of themselves. Sometimes she wondered idly why she still hung out with them, but knew that they were fiercely protective of the entire group and would do anything for any of them. She thought back to their first year of school when Grog had taken a car hitting him to shove her out of the way. He had gotten hurt, but he was big and could manage it. It would have definitely almost killed her, a much smaller and less strong person.

And Scanlan’s heart of gold more than made up for his antics. He would help sneak them into a lot of concerts, since his band opened for a lot of the bands that made it to Emon. He was the one who would sweet talk the entire group in for the price of a single ticket or less most time. He was also the one who had his doors open to any of them. There had been more than a few nights that everybody had crashed at Scanlan’s house, and he made sure they were all fed and well. Especially at the end of the semesters, when Vex and Vax were running out of financial aid and were near starving, Scanlan would make sure they were fed.

She was startled out of her thoughts at a gentle squeeze to her hand. “Vex?” Percy murmured.

“Sorry, I was thinking. What happened?” she asked.

“Apparently we’re all dancing now.” Percy replied, nodding towards the others, who had started to get up and make their way to the floor.

Vex grinned at that. “Sounds fantastic to me.” She replied, and they got up as well.

Keyleth hooked arms with Vex on her other side, and the group moved to the dance floor to start moving together. Vex grinned happily as she danced with her friends, and eyed Percy a little bit as he started to move with a fluid grace that she knew was born from years of making it a career.

Scanlan grinned and moved over to Percy. “I challenge you to a dance off!”

“Oh? What are the terms?” Percy flashed an eager smile back. Vex couldn’t help but laugh and watch.

“Each of us gets two rounds, back and forth. Winner is judged by applause. I pick one song, you pick one.” Scanlan grinned back. “Loser buys everyone dinner tonight.”

“Done.” Percy replied easily. “When do we start?”

“Let me get Gilmore in on this.” Scanlan grinned, going to find the man after the two discussed their songs in low voices.

“Kick his ass, Percy!” Vex cheered, and when Scanlan returned with Gilmore, she smiled at the microphone the man held. 

“All right everybody, can we clear the dance floor please! Looks like we’re having a dance off!~” Gilmore shouted, and the entire club cheered and started moving away from the floor. This wasn’t an uncommon thing, especially for the regulars that showed up every Saturday and knew the ragtag group of friends. 

“Participating tonight, our illustrious singer, Scanlan Shorthalt!” Gilmore gestured towards Scanlan, who bowed deeply towards the audience at the sound of applause.

"And our newcomer, No Mercy Percy!” Gilmore gave a sweeping arm towards Percy, and Vex wolf whistled, along with a few other patrons cheering. Percy gave them all a confident smile, and gave a bow himself.

“Let’s see who the better dancer is! Ready? Go!” Gilmore pointed towards the DJ, who started the first song they had chosen. “Spice Up Your Life.” By the Spice Girls started to play, and Scanlan started to shimmy towards Percy. His hips moved in a way that was very impressive, but Vex had seen it before. She knew what Scanlan was doing, and hoped Percy could hold his own. 

When the halfway point of the song hit and it was time to switch, Percy started to move around Scanlan, his entire body oozing seduction as he gave the shorter man bedroom eyes and a light flick across his chin before he gracefully slid across the floor, shoulders and hips rolling in ways that made Vex just want to ravish him.

“What’s going on?” a familiar voice asked from over her shoulder, and she didn’t even need to turn to know her twin was behind her.

“Scanlan challenged Percy to a dance contest.” Vex replied. “Glad you could make it.”

Scanlan gave an exaggerated shiver and fanned himself before jumping in as the next song, “Clumsy” by Fergie, began to play. As he danced, he moved over towards their little group. As the chorus began to play, he grabbed Pike and pulled her out to the floor, starting to dance around her and sing along.

In retaliation, Percy made his way over as well and grabbed Vex’s wrist, gently guiding her onto the floor. She could hear Grog’s whistle and Vax’s shout of encouragement, and she grinned as Percy began to dance around her.

“ _You’ve got me slippin’, tumblin’, sinkin’, fumblin’, clumsy cause I’m falling in love~…”_

Percy didn’t sing the way Scanlan was, but he started to dance around her in sync with Scanlan's moves around Pike. Vex could tell this was a practiced routine, though he let his hands linger on her and move into places she was sure he didn’t touch with his customers, as his long fingers moved over her breasts as he raised up from the ground to grab her shoulders. Vex smiled at him and moved her hips as well, and as the song ended, Percy spun her around and dipped her into a sweet kiss. 

The audience applauded long and hard with a wolf whistle or two thrown in, and Vex smiled up at Percy when the kiss broke. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you.” Percy smiled back, before righting her so she could stand again.

Gilmore walked between the two pairs. “All right, the winner now! For Scanlan Shorthalt!” Gilmore waved towards Scanlan and Pike, and a fair amount of applause sounded from the audience.

“And for newcomer No Mercy Percy?” Gilmore gestured towards Percy and Vex, and the applause was almost deafening. Vex beamed happily, and looked over at Scanlan. Scanlan pouted, but gave Vex a subtle wink.

Vex gave him a smile in return. She knew what he was up to. He was making sure that Percy would fit in with the rest of them, challenged him in his own way. The small wink was his approval, and the approval of her friends made her feel lighter.

None of them had approved of Saundor, and she wished she had listened to them then.

But right now, she would bask in the fact that her little family accepted Percy, and enjoyed the rest of her night with them.


	15. 8 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew she was pregnant. She had taken the tests, and the distinct lack of coffee in the mornings tended to rub that in. But it felt more real now, as she waited to be seen for the first time.

Vex was biting her lip nervously as she waited in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. The walls were an off white color with art on them, but she was too distracted to pay much attention.

She knew she was pregnant. She had taken the tests, and the distinct lack of coffee in the mornings tended to rub that in. But it felt more real now, as she waited to be seen for the first time.

Percy and Vax had both come for the appointment, and she was grateful for them. Her hands wound into both Percy’s and Vax’s and squeezed, taking a deep breath.

“You all right?” Vax asked, giving her a light squeeze in return.

“Yeah…maybe…I don’t know.” Vex replied.

Percy gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “We’re both here for you.” He murmured.

Vex gave him a small smile. “Thank you Percy.” She murmured.

“Vex’ahlia Vassar?” a nurse called, completely butchering her name.

Vex sighed and stood. “Here.” She told the nurse, walking in the direction and followed by Percy and Vax.

The nurse led them to a room after weighing her and taking her vitals. “So, it says you’re here to begin prenatal visits?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Vex nodded. “I found out a few weeks ago that I was pregnant.”

“And one of you is the father, I assume?” she asked, looking at Vax and Percy.

Percy nodded. “I am.” He told her.

“Vax is my twin.” Vex replied. “He’s here for support.”

“I take it this is your first then?” the nurse gave her a kind smile.

Vex nodded. “Yes.” She murmured, feeling a little nervous.

The doctor and technician came in not much later. Vex was laying on the bed.

The woman smiled, her long blond hair tied into a braided bun. “Hello, my name is Dr. Allura Visoryn, and I’m going to be working with you throughout your pregnancy to make sure you have a healthy one, for both you and your baby.”

Vex shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled softly.

“Likewise.” Allura smiled. “And I take it one of you is the lucky father?”

Percy smiled. “I am. Percival de Rolo.” Percy gave her the slightly shortened version of his name, shaking her hand.

“I’m Vax, this one’s twin.” Vax shook her hand as well.

“He’s here for moral support.” Vex chuckled.

“We could all use some of that. You’re very lucky.” Allura smiled, before taking a seat. “Ready to start?”

Vex took a deep breath and lifted her shirt. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Allura helped her pull her pants a little lower so she could get in the correct place, and covered the area with a cold gel that made her shiver. She looked over as the ultrasound came to life, watching as Allura moved it around.

It didn’t take long before she smiled. “And there we go.” She murmured, pointing out a little blob in the center of a dark space. It wiggled a little as they watched, and Vex felt her heart melt.

That was her child.

She took Percy’s hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as they watched Allura take measurements. 

“It looks like you’re just shy of eight weeks along.” Allura murmured. “But the baby’s the correct size, and everything looks good so far. Here’s the head, right here.”

Vex watched as she pointed out the head and the little curve of legs and feet, and felt a huge burst of unconditional love flood through her. In that moment, she knew she never would have been able to do anything but keep the child.

“You see that little flicker, right there?” Allura pointed, and Vex could see a slight movement on the screen. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

Vex bit her lip tightly, trying not to burst into tears. “Wow…”

“It looks healthy and happy to me. You’re doing a great job so far, Vex’Ahlia.”

“Just Vex is fine, thanks.” Vex murmured, wiping at the tears welling in her eyes. Allura printed a few pictures for them, and Vex took them with a grateful smile.

“I’ll let you get cleaned up and settled, and then we’ll start talking a bit about what to expect.” Allura smiled, leaving the room for a moment with the nurse.

Vex cleaned her belly and got her clothing situated before hugging Percy tightly. “…that was…”

“Incredible.” Percy breathed, holding her close before placing a gentle hand on her stomach. It made her heart clench a little, but she felt so warm and light.

Vax smiled, and when her and Percy pulled apart, he took his turn hugging her close. “You’re gonna be a great mom, sis.” He murmured.

“It feels so much more real now.” Vex whispered. 

“It does.” Vax agreed. “But it’s wonderful too.”

“It really is.” Vex murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

After Allura returned and they discussed diet and what Vex should expect in the coming weeks until her next visit, the trio made their way out of the room and to the front to schedule Vex’s next appointment. 

Vex felt a huge clash of emotions as she looked at the ultrasound as they made their way to Percy’s car to head home. The little blob that was growing inside of her, that was her and Percy’s child.

She didn’t think it was possible to fall in love so quickly, but she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I spent today with friends and then watched Talks Machina.
> 
> My video was in the critter compilation! I was at 42:12 in the second VOD, dressed as Vex with a Gilmore's Glorious Goods shirt if you want to see me close to tears lol.


	16. Like a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only slightly.” Percy replied, managing to find his tongue. “Shall we?” He offered her his arm. If nothing else, he knew how to properly treat a lady. He may as well put all his etiquette lessons from childhood to good use.

Percy had been diligently adding money to his “Vex” folder ever since he had made it, now even taking some odd jobs he would find on craigslist to try and add to it. He did some hard labor one day, then a modelling shoot the next. He also started looking into online work to earn money, just trying to bring in even more than he usually did.

He wasn’t hurting for money by any stretch of the imagination, but children were expensive and he had the inkling that Vex didn’t make a lot of money. It made him feel better to be contributing more. He already felt guilty enough that he hadn’t paid attention to the fact that yes, condoms do expire, and had put her into this.

He knew after that first doctor’s visit that she was in love with the child, and he couldn’t blame her. It was shocking to see the small hint of a baby on the screen, and he had felt a protective urge fill over him. It wasn’t love, though if he was honest, he wasn’t exactly the best person to tell you what love felt like.

He did care for Vex, though, and her brother. So he would start there. 

Today, he let himself take out the debit card he rarely used, attached to the bank account he would fill when his savings folder filled up, and did some googling and research. He found out that the local butterfly conservatory was having a special nighttime showing of some lunar moths, and he purchased a pair of tickets for that night. It wasn’t something he was particularly interested in, but he was sure that Vex would enjoy it. She loved all things nature related, and the surrounding areas had some trails. Maybe they could hike together for a bit, just exploring.

He also found the number to a Japanese Steakhouse that had good reviews online, and made reservations for a few hours before the event. He did make a note that the steakhouse had a jacket policy, and shot Vex a text. Which, in hindsight, he should have checked with her before he made plans for a date that night.

“Are you free this evening?”

As he watched his phone, waiting for her reply, he sighed softly. They had been seeing each other for a while, but had only really been dating for a few weeks. And even then, he hadn’t actually taken her on a date since they decided to take that step in their relationship. The news of a baby had thrown a wrench into that, and even the night at Gilmore’s had been more of a group outing than a date.

It was time he changed that. He had never really had a serious girlfriend before, so this was all new to him. But from the research he had done, boyfriends surprised their girlfriends with well planned dates. Right?

His phone lit up with Vex’s reply.

“I was planning on a nice date with Netflix and some ice cream, but I can be persuaded to change those plans :)”

Percy chuckled softly.

“I’ll be over at your apartment at 5:30. Wear a formal dress.”

“Are you taking me on a date, Percival? Or is the dress for something else ;)”

“I am. And the “something else” might come later, if you play your cards right.”

The gentle flirting. He could do that. It was something he did every night at work, but most of the time it felt forced, like he was an actor just playing a part. With Vex, it came as natural as breathing.

“Then I’ll be ready at 5:30.”

Percy smiled, setting the phone down and leaning back in his chair, picking up the sketches for the crib he was working on. He still didn’t have it quite right, and he wouldn’t stop until it was perfect. It had to be perfect.

***

At 5:30 exactly, Percy gave a firm rap to Vex’s apartment door. He was dressed in a black suit, a blue tie with gears on it holding the throat of his collared shirt together. It had been a gift from his older sister Vesper a few years before, and he loved it. His hair was neatly combed and he was wearing contacts instead of his usual golden-framed glasses. 

The door opened a little while later, and Percy was quite positive that whatever thought had been in his head had simply vanished into another dimension. Vex looked beautiful in a deep red cocktail dress that clung to her body, only one strap holding it there. Her lips were a bright red to match, and she wore a few golden bracelets on one wrist to match the golden piece in her dark hair, pulled up into an intricate bun.

Vex chuckled as she leaned against the side of the frame. “Did I manage to break you, there?” she teased lightly.

“Only slightly.” Percy replied, managing to find his tongue. “Shall we?” He offered her his arm. If nothing else, he knew how to properly treat a lady. He may as well put all his etiquette lessons from childhood to good use. 

Vex smiled and slid her hand into his arm. “Aren’t you a gentleman.” She smiled.

“Well, I took classes on how to be one from age seven to eighteen, so I would certainly hope so.” Percy chuckled.

Vex raised an eyebrow as they walked towards his car. “You’re going to have to explain how you thought that was a fun time.”

“My parents certainly did, and if nothing else, it taught me how to properly waltz. Maybe I’ll show you sometime.” Percy smiled, opening the passenger door for Vex and helping her into the car.

Vex chuckled. “I already knew you knew how to dance, darling.” She replied, giving him a wink as he got into the car as well.

Percy chuckled, and started driving towards the steakhouse. “There are different kinds of dances.” He replied.

Vex smiled and leaned back into her seat. “Seriously though, what kind of childhood did you have to be forced through manners classes?”

“My parents are fairly wealthy, my father owns a marble mine.” Percy replied, keeping an eye on the road as he drove and talked. “And my parents had ideas about what it meant to be upper class. So my siblings and I were forced through etiquette classes for years. If nothing else, I know how to be formal.”

Vex chuckled. “How do you go from that to being a dancer?” she asked. “It seems like…such a leap.”

“It definitely was.” Percy replied. “I’m the black sheep of the family. Without going into too much detail into an uncomfortable situation, I struck out on my own rather than stay in the family fold. I’m still close to my siblings and on speaking terms with my parents, but financially I’m on my own. I was in a pretty bad spot for a bit until Delilah, she’s the owner of my club, found me and offered me a job.”

Vex nodded. “Vax and I were homeless for about a year in high school, so I understand that.” She murmured. 

“Is there a story behind that?” Percy asked.

“Our father is a class-A prick and treated us like shit, so we ran away.” Vex shrugged. “Asshole didn’t even bother looking for us. We slept at friend’s houses or in the local park. When we were old enough we got jobs and managed to save enough to rent out a shitty studio apartment that we shared for the rest of high school. Once we got into college and got financial aid we were able to splurge and get a two bedroom, and we’ve been living here in Emon ever since.”

Percy nodded. “I’m glad to hear you two pulled yourself out of that.”

Vex nodded. “Me too.” She murmured.

Percy parked in the parking lot, and Vex’s eyes grew wide. “…you’re really spoiling me.” She murmured. “The fanciest I tend to get is Chili’s for dinner.”

Percy took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “You deserve nice things on occasion.” He murmured. “Don’t worry about paying for anything tonight. It’s all my treat.”

“You don’t have to do that, Percy.” Vex murmured.

“I don’t have to. But I want to.” Percy replied softly. 

Vex smiled and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “You’re too sweet.”

Percy smiled, and got out of the car, going to open Vex’s door for her and lead her into the restaurant. They approached the hostess, and Percy gave her a kind smile.

“Hello, I have a reservation for 2, under the name de Rolo.”

The woman checked her list before nodding. “Perfect, right this way.” She smiled, guiding them to one of the hibachi grills and setting two menus down. 

“What can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll have a red wine, one that will complement the steak.” Percy replied.

“Um, just a soda for me, thank you.” Vex gave her a smile. The woman nodded and went to get their drink orders.

Percy opened the menu, noticing that Vex’s eyes went wide. “…Percy, this place doesn’t have prices on the menu…”

“I know.” Percy murmured. “Get whatever sounds good to you. Price isn’t an object tonight.” He gave her a soft smile.

Vex looked a little flustered, but decided on getting the chicken entrée. Percy ordered his steak, and they were left to chat for a bit before the chef came out to begin cooking their meal in front of them. The wide, childlike wonder on Vex’s face made Percy smile. It felt good to splurge and spend his money on someone else, for once. And Vex deserved this. They wouldn’t be able to do this every day, or even every date, but it was all worth it just to see the expression on her face.

When Percy’s steak, cooked medium rare, was placed in front of him, he took a bite and hummed happily. It really was a fantastic steak, and he was proud of himself for finding such a good place.

Vex ate carefully, blowing a little on the steaming vegetables on her plate. “This is…incredible.” She smiled at Percy. “Thank you for this.”

“Our night isn’t ending here.” Percy told her with a smile. “I got tickets to the event at the butterfly conservatory tonight, with the lunar moths.”

Vex’s eyes grew wide, and then she smiled brilliantly. “That sounds amazing.” She replied, and Percy felt warmth bloom in his chest.

When they finished and he paid the bill (not letting Vex take a look at the total), he escorted her back to the car and they started making their way towards the conservatory. When they arrived, they were definitely the best dressed among the rest of the people attending. Somehow, that made it feel all the more special to him.

He presented their tickets at the front and they were allowed in. The sun was just starting to set, so the actual conservatory wouldn’t be open for a little while longer, but the pair roamed the exhibits and displays within the building itself. Percy found himself interested in reading all about the local butterflies the conservatory raised.

He was in the middle of a fascinating tidbit on the makeup of butterfly wings when he felt a gentle hand slide into his, intertwining their fingers. He glanced over to see Vex standing next to him, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

When the conservatory opened, the couple walked inside, and Percy could hear Vex’s soft gasp at the sight. Beautiful moths were flying everywhere, their green wings almost shining in the moonlight. They strolled together through the conservatory, admiring the many different moths that were fluttering around.

Vex let go of Percy’s hand to let one of them climb onto her fingers, and Percy watched the look of happiness and elation on her face as the little creature climbed over her fingers. She treated it so delicately, making sure it got back onto its leaf when she was done.

It was true that Percy knew he didn’t love her yet. He cared deeply for her, but it wasn’t love, not yet.

But as he watched her, so happy and full of life, he thought that he would be able to, in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday, I had like 8 million things going on and wanted to make this chapter right :)


	17. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like that.” Vex murmured, and they started making their way through the conservatory and out into the paths that lined the area. Vex sighed happily as they began walking hand in hand, loving the quiet nature of the forest surrounding them. It felt like home. She loved nature, loved being outdoors, and being here with Percy…somehow, that made it all better.

Vex turned back to Percy once the moth was safely on its leaf again, unable to keep the smile from her face. She strode back up to him and leaned up, pressing her full lips against his.

Percy was slightly taken aback, but relaxed into the kiss, letting his hands rest on her waist. They hadn’t really kissed like this since their night together. Sure, they’d shared kisses on the cheeks or the top of the head or the hand, but they hadn’t kissed on the lips.

But here, in the gentle moonlight and surrounded by fluttering moths, Vex wanted it more than anything. His lips were gentle against her own, hands holding her close, and Vex felt lighter than air. No one had ever put this much thought into something for her, apart from her brother. Percy had made her feel special and cared for, and the only way she could think of to thank him was a kiss.

When they parted, Vex gave him a soft smile. His eyes were soft as he looked down at her, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Thank you.” He murmured.

Vex chuckled. “I should be thanking you, not the other way around.” She whispered, letting their hands lace together once more. 

“Why don’t we both accept that we can give on both sides.” Percy replied with a soft laugh, gently squeezing her hands. “There are trails nearby, if you want to go on a walk together.”

“I’d like that.” Vex murmured, and they started making their way through the conservatory and out into the paths that lined the area. Vex sighed happily as they began walking hand in hand, loving the quiet nature of the forest surrounding them. It felt like home. She loved nature, loved being outdoors, and being here with Percy…somehow, that made it all better.

“Why did you become a zookeeper?” Percy asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Vex let out a long breath. “I’ve always loved the outdoors. Spent my childhood coming home covered in mud from exploring. My mother would just laugh and shake her head, and I think I took more hose baths than actual baths during those years.” Vex chuckled. “I would drag Vax out with me. I’d also try to bring home as many stray animals as I could. A lot of birds, squirrels, even a fawn one time.” She smiled at the memory. “When it came time to choose what I wanted to do with my life, working with animals was exactly what I wanted to do. I didn’t have the money for vet school, so I went into zookeeping instead.”

Percy nodded as he listened. “Vet school is rather expensive. I don’t blame you for that.” He chuckled. 

“What about you? I’m sure your great career dreams didn’t include “stripper” at the top of the list.” She chuckled.

Percy chuckled with her. “No, I can honestly say that’s true.” He smiled. “I’ve always liked making things. I build lots of props, and I suppose that set design or a prop maker would be what I considered. I was in college for an engineering degree, but I got too distracted with life to finish. I could go back, but I guess I’ve never had a reason to before.” He shrugged. “I’ve pretty much planned on going back once I aged out of dancing.”

“Honestly, the only reason Vax and I went was because we got scholarships and wanted to do more than just work our asses off in customer service.” Vex chuckled. “I think I dealt with more shit being a cashier than I do cleaning up after animals. Besides, Vax was the more expensive one, he had to do two years of med school for his job.”

“What does he do?” Percy asked curiously. “Neither of you have ever mentioned it.”

“It’s not a job most people would look favorably on, so we tend not to talk about it outside of our little group. He’s a mortician, he does autopsies and prepares corpses for funerals.”

Percy’s eyebrows lifted a little. “I can see why you don’t discuss it much.”

Vex shrugged. “Hey, he loves it so I can’t be upset.”

“Well, if he enjoys it, then all hopes towards him.” Percy chuckled.

“Indeed.” Vex smiled, and they continued along the path.

They continued to chat about small things as they walked, and eventually they made their way back to Percy’s car. He once again held her door open for her, and Vex gave him a small smile as her heart fluttered.

If this was how boyfriends were supposed to be, how on earth did she end up with Saundor for so long?

You know why, her mind told her, and she shoved that thought down almost as fast as it had arrived. That was her past, it was over and done with and she had a bright future ahead of her. She had a wonderful boyfriend and a child on the way. She wouldn’t let it taint her anymore.

When they arrived back at the complex, Percy walked Vex to her door. “Thank you for your company tonight.”

“Thank you for everything.” Vex murmured. “…do you want to come inside?” she offered softly.

Percy smiled softly. “I’d love to.” He murmured back, leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips. Vex’s eyes closed, and she felt his hand come up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the touches, letting her arms wrap around Percy’s broad shoulders. She shivered as he nipped lightly at her lower lip, and they parted shortly afterwards.

“We should probably actually make it into your apartment before this goes any further.” Percy murmured, and Vex chuckled. 

“Aww, you don’t want to get naked in the hallway?” She teased, and Percy smiled.

“Considering we have access to two good apartments on either side of us, preferably not.”

“Spoilsport.” Vex laughed before fumbling for her keys to unlock her door and let them in. She took Percy’s hand and led him to her bedroom before turning and pressing another hungry kiss to his lips.

Percy kissed back, meeting her passion with his own. Vex felt herself melting into the kiss. This felt so good. She wondered why they hadn’t done this yet, not since that first night together. Then she reminded herself that she wanted to know if Percy wanted her as a person, not just as a body.  
And he did. At least, she was pretty positive he did.

Percy started kissing down her jaw to her ear, nipping lightly at her lobe. “…as strange as it sounds, I don’t want to have sex again tonight.” He murmured. “I know it’s a little late for that, but I want us to move a little more slowly than we did. It’s clear that rushing ahead threw us in over our heads.” He continued kissing and nipping up the shell of her ear. “However, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to make you see stars.” He whispered, a hand gently pressing against the mound between Vex’s legs and causing her to clench with want.

Vex let out a shaking breath and nodded. “Okay.” She whispered in response. And that, that right there was why she was so willing to have him again. He wanted to be just as sure that this would work between them. He didn’t just want her physically.

Percy kissed her lips again before turning her around and finding the hidden zipper on the back of her dress, starting to slowly pull it down. As each patch of skin was bared, his lips pressed a kiss to the skin that was unveiled. Vex shivered and closed her eyes at the feelings, each kiss sending shocks through her system that bolted straight between her legs.

Once the dress was undone, Percy gently slid it down her body. She had been wearing no bra and only a pair of panties underneath, so once the dress was on the floor, Percy’s hands slid up her torso from her hips until he cupped both breasts in his hands, squeezing softly as he kissed her neck.

Vex let out a soft moan at the feeling, pressing her body against his and tilting her head so he could have access to the places on her neck that felt the best. She could feel the rasp of his clothing against her bare skin. “You’re wearing far too many clothes, darling.” She whispered.

“We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we?” Percy murmured in response, letting go with a soft pinch to each nipple before he started to remove his jacket and tie.

Vex let herself lay on the bed, watching as Percy started to strip. A hand came up to idly play with her own nipple as she watched, stretching out a little and laying seductively.

Once Percy’s shirt came off, exposing his lean, muscled body, he climbed on top of her and pressed another kiss to her lips. As their tongues moved lazily between each other’s mouths, Percy’s hand started to trail downwards. It started at her neck, coasting lightly between her breasts and over her stomach. He paused there, allowing his hand to spread over it.

There was still no visible bump, but they both knew what was underneath, and it made Vex feel warm inside at the attention he was giving their growing child. Percy’s thumb gently caressed her stomach, and he pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips.

“I’ll take care of you both. I promise you that.” He whispered, and Vex felt a strong surge of emotion in her chest. She didn’t respond with words, just pressed back into the kisses they had been sharing.

Percy’s hand began to trail even lower now, and Vex let her legs spread to give him access. His fingers trailed over the hem of the panties she was still wearing before pressing lower, trailing light fingers over her through the material.

She was positive he could feel how wet she was through the thin cotton, and she let out a low moan as he pressed lightly at her clit through them. He started to gently rub, and Vex inhaled sharply through her nose as her head spun with pleasure.

Percy continued to lightly tease until Vex was panting against his lips, unable to continue the kisses. He chuckled lightly, and only then did he let his fingers slide underneath and press directly against her.

Vex moaned, arms wrapped around Percy and holding him close as her hips bucked up into the stimulation. She felt the pleasant stretch as Percy slid two fingers inside of her, the heel of his hand pressing firmly against her clit as he started to move, pressing and curling inside of her until her entire body tensed as he found the perfect spot.

Vex’s entire body tensed and relaxed, throwing her head back as her hips arched up. Percy’s lips kissed at her jaw now, finding a steady rhythm with his hand as he curled his fingers in and out. 

It felt good, it felt so good and Vex’s entire body felt like it was on fire as she trembled against him. Gasps and moans spilled from her lips with every breath, every stroke of his clever hands pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

She tensed harder and harder around him, and when the third finger joined, she completely lost it and came hard. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he continued working her through her pleasure, and as promised, Vex saw stars as she came.

When the waves of pleasure ended, Vex collapsed onto the bed, panting. Percy gently withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean.

“That’s really fucking hot.” Vex whispered to him, turning on her side to curl against him.

“You taste really good.” Percy breathed into her ear, and she shivered. She moved to put a hand on his hip, and Percy shook his head. “Not tonight.” He murmured. “Tonight was about you. We’ll take care of me another day.”

Vex nodded sleepily, and Percy pulled her in close as she closed her eyes.

All the mistakes she had made in her life, and she had been given someone like Percy.

Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she hoped that he wasn’t like everything else good in her life. That his kindness and care wouldn’t have an expiration date.


	18. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She let one hand rest on her stomach as she looked over with Percy, and for the first time, she could feel a noticeable bump. She looked down and watched her hand as she gently caressed the slight swell.

Vex woke a couple weeks later in her bed, looking over at Percy laying next to her. Ever since their date, Vex had been going over to his or he had come over to hers. He had let himself in the night before after work, since she had left the door unlocked for him. At this rate she would be giving him a key soon.

She let out a sigh. She didn’t even know if she was going to keep this apartment, and if she did she would need Percy’s help. She didn’t want to leech off of Vax and Keyleth more than she already was just to maintain the place until the lease was up.

On top of that, she had a meeting that afternoon that she couldn’t miss. She grabbed her phone, shooting Vax a reminder. 

“Don’t forget this afternoon.”

“I won’t.” Vax replied fairly quickly. 

“Good.” Vex sighed softly, dropping her phone. She hated these days, but they couldn’t be helped. Luckily they had gone from every two weeks to every two months at this point.

She let one hand rest on her stomach as she looked over with Percy, and for the first time, she could feel a noticeable bump. She looked down and watched her hand as she gently caressed the slight swell.

Somehow, it felt even more real now.

Vex just watched her stomach, feeling out the new roundness to it. She glanced over to find Percy stirring, waking up with a soft groan. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, and it made her smile.

“Percy.” She murmured, taking his hand in hers.

“Mmmph, yeah?” he grumbled, voice low and raspy with sleep.

“Feel this.” She whispered, taking his hand and resting it against her stomach.

Percy shifted it slightly, and his eyes opened a little wider as he felt it. “…wow.” He whispered, hand gentle against her.

“Yeah.” Vex let out a soft chuckle, her hand resting on top of Percy’s as he just gently caressed the small bump. 

“Best morning.” Percy mumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Vex smiled softly. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” She whispered. “I’ve got to get ready for work now. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Mkay.” Percy murmured, and she gave him a light kiss on the lips before getting out of bed.

She pulled on her khakis, even though she wouldn’t actually be heading into work that day. She didn’t want him to know. He didn’t need to know, she was fine and this was just the remnant of a past she’d much rather forget.

She took a deep breath before digging her spare key out of her drawer and setting it on the kitchen counter with a note.

“This is for you. Make sure you lock up when you leave. Kisses –V.”

She left the note next to the coffeepot, prepping it with his favorite coffee ready to go when he managed to climb out of bed before letting herself out the door and going to get her bike.

She was more careful than she usually was as she drove the streets to Vax and Keyleth’s little house that had been their wedding present from Keyleth’s father. She was much more conscious of her stomach than she usually was, able to feel it when she leaned forwards. She knew that this was a sign that she would have to stop riding soon, but she would take full advantage of the freedom her motorcycle gave her.

She pulled in front of a small little house covered in vines and surrounded by beautiful plants that she was sure were Keyleth’s doing. She parked her bike next to the large white van and Vax’s shitty little black junker before going to knock on the door.

Vax opened it a few moments later. “Hey.” He greeted, giving her a big hug. She returned it, squeezing tightly. 

When they pulled away, he looked at her with a light frown. “Why you wearing your work uniform?”

Vex sighed softly. “I told Percy I was going to work today. He doesn’t know.” She murmured.

“…he’s gonna have to find out sometime.” Vax murmured, and Vex sighed.

“I know, okay. It’s just… I couldn’t do that to him this morning. My stomach popped, and he was so peaceful and happy, and I couldn’t take that away.”

Vax’s eyes widened. “Really?

Vex nodded, and let Vax touch her stomach, feeling the slight bump that was there. “Yeah.” She whispered softly.

“Wow.” He murmured, gently feeling it. “You’re getting so big already. Be good for your Mom, okay?”

Vex chuckled. “Oh I bet they’ll be a troublemaker, just like their Uncle Vax, won’t they?” she cooed.

Vax smiled, and Vex was grateful for the child then. It was bringing smiles on a day that usually left the twins solemn. 

“Keyleth at work?” She asked as they made their way into the kitchen, Vex changing into the extra clothes she kept in her little backpack.

“Yeah, she had to work on some centerpieces for a wedding.” Vax replied, going to make some special decaf coffee he kept for when Vex came to visit. “She’ll be home for dinner though, afterwards. Do you want to invite Percy?”

Vex shook her head. “I’d rather not.” She murmured, taking the cup with a soft thanks, sipping at it.

Vax just nodded, and Vex was appreciative. Normally he would be the one to force her to talk out her feelings, but right now she just wanted to think about anything else and get everything over with.

When 2pm came, the twins took Vax’s car to the park they always had their meeting at, making their way to the usual spot at a bench underneath a large oak tree. Underneath sat a bald man, looking at his phone and dressed in casual clothing.

The twins approached and sat next to him. “Officer Assum.” Vex nodded her head politely.

Assum looked up, nodding his head. “Vex, Vax.” He greeted. “How are your days today?”

“Good.” Vax replied, a protective arm over Vex’s shoulders. 

Vex nodded in agreement.

Assum leaned back into the bench. “This is just a usual check-in, no need to be so tense.” He murmured.

“Sorry, but I’m not exactly keen on being reminded of my mistakes every two months. I’m done, I’ve left it behind and I’m clean.” Vex replied.

“The conditions of your parole haven’t changed, you know.” Assum pointed out. “You were deemed high risk, that’s why.”

“I know.” Vex replied back. “But I’m expecting a child now. I would never endanger them like that.”

“And your blood tests are coming back clean?”

“Of course. I haven’t touched a drop.” Vex replied sharply.

“No need to get snippy.” Assum’s voice was cold. “Though I do extend my congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Vex replied, tone just as cold.

Assum sighed. “These meetings do have the capability of being a lot more pleasant.”

“That would be the case if you didn’t treat me like an addicted teenager anymore. I’m in my late twenties and haven’t done anything in years. I have a   
boyfriend and we’re expecting a child together in May. I have a career and I take care of myself.” Vex felt herself growing more and more angry.

“Watch your tone, Vex’Ahlia.” Assum replied, and Vex’s mouth snapped shut. Her jaw tensed and she looked away, a hand coming up to her stomach in a protective manner.

Assum sighed and rubbed his forehead. “…one last thing. Your restraining order is due to expire next month unless you renew it.”

“I’ve already filled out the forms. They’ll be in the mail within the next few days.” Vex replied. “Are we done here?”

Assum nodded. “We are. I’ll see you in two months then, Vex’Ahlia.”

Vex gave him a curt nod and the twins got up from the bench. Vex let out a long sigh. “Thank god that’s over with…”

Vax nodded, giving her a squeeze. “Let’s get home now, and forget about everything.”

“That’s a great idea…god, this is the first time I can’t drink afterwards.” She groaned.

Vax rubbed her back. “That’s all right, we’ll figure something out.”

Vex nodded and sighed heavily. “Let’s get out of here, I don’t want to look at this park any longer than I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my Jewish readers, Happy Hanukkah, and to all those who celebrate on the 24th or its the 25th, Merry Christmas!


	19. Vesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “#ThrowbackThursday Anyone?” she had captioned it, and tagged all of them in it. Percy snorted as he looked at it. They were all dressed impeccably, the boys in suits and the girls in pretty dresses. None of them were smiling. He was probably around seven at the time, and he chuckled at his own grumpy face.

When Percy managed to drag himself out of bed, he half-stumbled through the apartment to get to Vex’s coffeemaker. She had already prepared it with his favorite, and he swore he was never going to let her go as he started it.

His eyes glanced over to the note she had left him, and the silver key sitting on top. He picked it up curiously before looking at the note, and he couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. He grabbed his keys from where he had left them on the counter and added her apartment key to it, so it would be safe.

He scrolled through his phone as he waited the coffee to finish brewing, and he saw that Vesper had posted a family picture of the de Rolo siblings when they were younger.

“#ThrowbackThursday Anyone?” she had captioned it, and tagged all of them in it. Percy snorted as he looked at it. They were all dressed impeccably, the boys in suits and the girls in pretty dresses. None of them were smiling. He was probably around seven at the time, and he chuckled at his own grumpy face.

He should really call his family. It had been a while, and he was sure the siblings he was close to would be happy at the news of a new de Rolo- though he honestly didn’t know if the child would have his name or not. It wasn’t something he and Vex had discussed yet.

He would definitely need coffee for this though.

Once he had a mug, he sat down at the table and pressed the ringing phone to his ear, waiting for Vesper to answer.

After a few rings, Vesper greeted him. “Percival! It’s been a long time, how have you been?”

Percy smiled. “That it has been, Vesper. How have you been?”

“I’ve been wonderful, my studio has been flourishing and some of my designs have been cover outfits for Vogue!” Vesper smiled happily.

“That sounds wonderful.” Percy replied, happy for his sister even if he had no idea what she was talking about. 

“It really has been. How about you, dear? How has your business been?”

“It’s been good. I’ve been working on a couple of new guns.” Percy replied, taking another sip of coffee. As far as his family knew, he got his money from selling the props he loved to make. Not the most respectful job, but it was better they thought that than knew what he actually did. He was positive his mother would have a conniption if she ever found out.

“I do have some other news, though.” He told her.

“Oh? Do share!” Percy could hear Vesper’s grin through his phone, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little.

He took another long drink of coffee. “…I’ve met someone.” He started there. It was easier to start there, rather than just start with “Hey, I’m having a baby.”

Vesper gasped. “Really? You have to tell me all about her!” 

“Her name is Vex. She’s a zookeeper at the local zoo, specializes in bears but she works with a few of their larger animals. She’s very kind and she has a twin brother, they look uncannily alike. And… and she’s going to be a mother. The mother to my child.” Percy swallowed a little as the words left his mouth.

Vesper gasped softly. “Percival. How long have you been together?”

“A few months.” Percy murmured. “Four, to be exact.”

“Do you intend to wed her?” Vesper asked, voice full of concern. Percy knew why. Their parents would be livid, not only that he had slept with someone outside of marriage, but that a pregnancy had occurred as a result.

“Should we continue growing our relationship in that direction, I would love to.” Percy replied honestly. “We’re both taking it slow.”

“I’d say the fact that she’s expecting shows you didn’t take it slow enough. Percival, you’re on a rocky enough path with our parents as it is.”

“And that’s why I’m telling you, and not them.” Percy replied. “Vesper, I want my child to have a family, even if it’s only a few of us. From what I can tell, Vex’s family consists of her twin brother and a handful of close friends from college. Her father allowed her and her brother to be homeless for a year and then work their way into shelter while attending high school, and neither have breathed a word about their mother. But I know how curious children are. I want them to have some family that are theirs by blood.”

Vesper sighed heavily. “Pelor help you if Father finds out before you wed her.” She murmured. “Of course I’ll be there for you, and of course I’ll dote on my niece or nephew. But Percy, be careful. At this rate you’re going to find yourself completely disowned.”

“The fact that I’m not yet shocks me, to be frank.” Percy replied dryly. “But thank you, Vesper. I do appreciate it.”

“Of course, Percival. Send me pictures, I want to know who the woman is who captured your heart. And you best call Cassandra, or she’ll fly out and have your head quicker than Father would.”

“I will,” Percy promised. “And I wouldn’t say she’s captured my heart, not yet at least.”

Vesper’s light laugh felt almost condescending in his ear. “Percival, dear, you can’t hear the way you speak about her.” She murmured. “I have to go, I have a meeting. But Percy? I am happy for you. I can tell you’re very happy now, and I haven’t heard that from you in a long time.” She hung up, and Percy stared at the phone in shock.

Vesper never called him by the shortened version of his name unless she was trying to drive a particular point home.

He bit his lip softly, sighing before he started to call a select few of his other siblings to break the news to them.


	20. In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Percy…do you want them to have your name?” she asked softly. From what she could tell, Percy had a strange relationship with his family, and she wasn’t quite sure.

About a week later, Vex was busy making some chicken in the kitchen. She had her hand on her stomach as she stirred it. 

“Listen, sweetheart, I know you want chicken. It’s one in the goddamn morning and I’m making you chicken, you can stop making me feel so nauseated.” She murmured. Ever since she had started to show, the simultaneous cravings and morning sickness had started. She was under the firm opinion that whoever named morning sickness had, in fact, never experienced pregnancy in their entire life. The nausea never limited itself to the morning.

She heard footsteps as Percy let himself into her apartment, looking sleepy. It wasn’t unusual for him to dart across the hall to his own apartment to work on a project before coming back to sleep with her. “Vex? Everything all right?” he asked. It was unusual for her to be up that late, since she usually up early to get to the zoo before it opened.

“Everything’s fine darling, our beautiful bouncing baby is just craving chicken at odd hours. Takes after their father.” She teased gently.

Percy chuckled softly, and went to lightly embrace her from behind. Vex let herself lean into him, humming a little as she continued to work on cooking the lightly seasoned chicken.

“So I spoke with my sisters.” Percy murmured. “And two of them want to come out and meet you.”

Vex hummed softly. “I’m fine with that. I’d love to meet your family.” She murmured. “What are they like?”

“Well, the two that are coming are Vesper and Whitney.” Percy replied. “Vesper’s the second child, so she’s my only older sister. She owns a design studio for clothing and does quite well with it. She has a bit of a mischievous streak, but she always means well and cares deeply. Whitney is the…fifth of us, I believe. She just graduated high school and has been meaning to come for a while, and she’s using this as an excuse. She’s very kind and sweet, and she’s so excited to become an aunt.”

Vex nodded. “Have you spoken with any of your brothers?” she asked.

“I’ve not.” Percy replied honestly. “Frankly I’m not quite as close with any of them as I am with my sisters.”

“That can happen.” Vex murmured, making a happy noise once the chicken was finally finished cooking, moving it onto the plate she had waiting. Percy chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. “Mind if I steal a bite or two?”

“Of course.” Vex replied, grabbing two forks before going to sit down at the table. She handed one to Percy and let the chicken cool for a moment before taking a bite. “There, happy?” she murmured, a hand over her stomach.

She didn’t miss, out of the corner of her eye, how Percy’s face softened as he watched her talk to the baby. It made her chest ache in a pleasant manner.  
Of all the times a one night stand could have led to this, she was glad that Percy had been the man it had happened with.

They enjoyed the chicken together before heading to bed, Vex just leaving everything in the sink. She would take care of it the next day. Right now, she was full and tired and just wanting to go to bed. They had an appointment the next day, and Percy’s arms felt comfortable and warm.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt Percy’s hand move to gently caress her stomach, and it made her feel warm and soft. She gently put one of her hands on top of his, and the thought that had been bouncing in her head almost all night came to the forefront.

“Percy…do you want them to have your name?” she asked softly. From what she could tell, Percy had a strange relationship with his family, and she wasn’t quite sure.

Percy hummed softly. “I don’t want to curse our child with the full name.” he chuckled softly. “But de Rolo… I admit I’ve been thinking about it. But I didn’t want to assume.” He murmured. “We’re not married, after all.”

“Believe me, I don’t want our child to have Vassar.” Vex murmured back. “Vax even took Keyleth’s last name rather than keep his to escape it. So de Rolo… it’s a good name.” she whispered.

She felt Percy pull her closer and felt him press a kiss to her hair. “Then so it shall be.” He murmured softly.

Vex smiled. “…I have a name in mind as well, if we’re having a daughter.” She murmured.

“What is it?” Percy asked curiously.  
“Elaina. After my mother.” Vex murmured softly.

Percy nodded. “Elaina de Rolo. I like it.” He murmured back, and Vex smiled softly. “I actually have a name in mind for a boy, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Vex murmured. “What is it?”

“Amatus.” Percy murmured back. “It means beloved in Latin.”

“Amatus de Rolo.” Vex murmured. “Seems fitting for a son of yours.” She smiled.

“As Elaina fits a daughter of yours.” Percy chuckled, pressing another kiss to her head. “Good night, Vex.”

“Good night Percy.” Vex murmured, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.


	21. Fallen In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your little one is looking happy and healthy.” Allura smiled, using the cursor to point out the arms and legs. “And just the right size too. You’re doing amazing so far, Vex.”

Vax met them at the doctor’s office for this appointment, and Vex gave him a hug when they saw each other. It had been over three months, but she still found it uneasy to not see her brother every day. Seeing Percy helped, but as much as she cared for him, he wasn’t her brother.

Vax hugged her tightly in return. “Hey. You doing all right?” he asked.

“Phenomenal. “ Vex replied. “Apparently the baby has inherited Percy’s penchant for odd hours, it woke me up at one a.m. craving chicken. I started having flashbacks to nights at Scanlan’s house.” She chuckled.

Vax laughed. “Oh boy, just wait until you can feel them kicking.” 

“Don’t remind me, I fully expect to never get any sleep again in my life, between the baby and a boyfriend that wakes me up when he comes to bed at three a.m.” She winked at Percy over Vax’s shoulder.

“You barely wake up,” Percy retorted playfully. “Don’t act like you don’t immediately pass right out again.”

Vex stuck her tongue out at him, and Vax chuckled as they took their seats while Vex went to check in. She rejoined her two boys after a few moments, sitting in the space they had left between them for her.

A few minutes later, a nurse stepped out and called Vex’s name. Vex sighed as the woman butchered it yet again, but got up and followed. Percy and Vax were behind her.

Allura was waiting in the room this time, and she smiled as the little group entered. “Hello!” She smiled, greeting them. “I hope you’re all doing well today. Ready to take a look at your little one?”

“More than ready.” Vex smiled. “I can’t wait to see how much they’ve grown.”

“They’ve already grown quite a bit from the looks of it, your stomach’s popped.” Allura smiled as Vex laid down on the bed and pulled up her shirt, wiggling down her loosest pair of jeans so Allura could get to where she needed to go.

Allura gently rubbed a cool gel on her stomach before starting the ultrasound, and Vex watched the screen, holding her breath as the ultrasound came to life.

Vex gasped softly as a clearly defined baby showed up on the screen. The baby looked like much less of a blob than it had the last time. She could see small arms and feet and a distinct profile. The baby wiggled a little, and Vex felt herself begin to cry quietly.

Percy’s hand reached into hers and squeezed, and she squeezed back as she watched.

“Your little one is looking happy and healthy.” Allura smiled, using the cursor to point out the arms and legs. “And just the right size too. You’re doing amazing so far, Vex.”

“Thank you.” Vex whispered, watching the wiggly little baby that was growing inside of her. Somehow, even after everything, every update made it feel more and more real. That she was going to be a mother.

“Now, we can attempt to check for gender, if you’d like to know.” Allura told them. “It won’t be perfectly positive until you’re twenty weeks along, but most of the time we can make a very good guess by now.” She smiled.

Vex looked over at Percy. “I want to know.” She murmured.

“I would like to know as well.” Percy replied, and Allura smiled, moving the ultrasound to try and get a good look in between the baby’s legs.

“Again, this may change in your next appointment or two. But right now, it looks like you’re having a girl.” Allura smiled.

Vex smiled and squeezed Percy’s hand once more. “Elaina.” She whispered softly. She didn’t miss how Vax’s face softened at the mention of their mother’s name.

Percy smiled at her, leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead. “Elaina Vex’Ildan de Rolo.” He whispered.

Vex looked up at him. “Are you sure?” she asked softly. “If you choose that as her middle name, the only part that’s yours is the last name…”

“I’m sure.” Percy smiled. “Part of the naming tradition in my family includes the mother’s name in one of the middle names for a girl, and the father’s for a boy. But you and your brother are so close, combining your names seemed like a simple decision.”

Vex pulled Percy down for a light kiss, and Allura smiled. “We’ll get you some pictures from the ultrasound, clean you up, and then take some vitals and blood and then we’ll be all set to go. But first, would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

Vex swallowed. “Yes.” She whispered, and the room felt quiet as Allura switched to the Doppler.

Silence.

Silence.

Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

Vex’s entire chest ached with happiness, listening to the strong, healthy heartbeat of their daughter. She looked up at Percy’s face, and could tell he was struggling with a strong emotion as well. He looked like he was about to burst into tears and grin simultaneously, and she squeezed his hand gently.

When the heartbeat stopped, Vax wiping his eyes from the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks, and Allura cleaned Vex up.

Once she was able to, Vex sat up and pulled Percy and Vax into a long, tight hug, just the three of them. She felt Vax press his face into her hair while Percy’s found a home in her shoulder, and she just held them close.

She loved both men dearly, and sharing this with them would be something she would never regret.


	22. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinket huffed softly and sat down, paws crossed. Vex sat cross legged next to him, leaning into the soft, warm fur. “I know, I’m sorry.” She murmured. “I just… Things have been hectic, you know?”

Vex wasn’t supposed to, she knew. She really should wait until Zahra was there to do this, but she trusted Trinket more than she trusted most people, so she made her way into the cage with him. “Hey buddy,” she cooed softly, keeping her stomach’s position in mind.

Trinket turned and made a happy snuffle, walking over and gently pressing his head against her chest. Vex smiled and scratched behind his ears. “I know, I’ve missed you too.” She murmured. “It’s been a while since I last came in for cuddles, huh?”

Trinket huffed softly and sat down, paws crossed. Vex sat cross legged next to him, leaning into the soft, warm fur. “I know, I’m sorry.” She murmured. “I just… Things have been hectic, you know?”

Trinket huffed softly, resting his head on his paws as she gave him scratches and cuddles.

“…I’m going to have a daughter, Trinket.” Vex murmured. “And I’m so terrified. I don’t know how to be a mother to a little girl. I feel like if I was having a boy this would be so much easier, I’ve spent so much time with Vax…” she sighed, pressing her face against him. “Percy’s going to make such a good father, he has so many little siblings… I’m sure he has some idea. But I don’t think I’m going to make a good mother.”

Trinket snuffled again and snuggled against her, tongue coming out to lick her arm.

Vex smiled. “Thanks Trinket.” She murmured, giving him some scritches underneath his chin. “I love you buddy, you know that. I’ll bring Percy and Elaina to meet you, I promise you that. Speaking of Percy…” Vex sighed softly. “…I think I’ve fallen in love with him. And I think it’s real this time, not what I thought was love with Saundor. Y’know, the “love” that ended me in prison.” She gave a dry chuckle, no real amusement behind it. “I can see myself growing old with him, when I’m white haired too, not just him. But I dunno how he feels about me…” she sighed. “He likes me, but…I dunno. I guess I’m just scared that history is going to repeat itself. That he’ll be Syldor all over again…”

Trinket huffed and nuzzled against her, and she nuzzled him back with a soft smile.

“Sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She murmured. “You’re the best bear in the whole wide world.” She smiled, and reached into her pocket to pull out a small fish as a treat, letting him eat it out of her hand. 

Trinket happily ate the small morsel, and Vex swore that if bears could purr, he would absolutely be doing so. She gave him more ear scritches with one hand, the other resting on the soft swell of her belly.

“…I do love her. As scared as I am that I’m going to fail, I still love her so much.” Vex murmured. “And I hope to be there for her as she grows up.” She sighed softly, leaning into Trinket even more. “…I miss Mother.” She murmured softly.

“I just…I wonder how she would have reacted, y'know? To becoming a grandmother. I bet she would have been thrilled. She loved making things, Trinket, and I bet she would make Elaina all kinds of neat little things and clothes. She would have loved Percy too, I can just imagine them talking about building things together over tea…” she sniffled, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

She missed her mother so much. She hated the driver that had taken her from them, had run her over and left her to die in the street without a care in the world. Had taken away a loving mother to two rambunctious twins and left them in the hands of their cold, uncaring father who much preferred the family he had started with a "more respectable" woman.

“I want her back, Trinket.” Vex sobbed quietly, hiding her face and crying into the bear’s fur.

Trinket just let out a soft noise and snuggled close, letting her cry against him. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

Vex cried for a little while before she calmed down, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “Thanks buddy.” She murmured softly.

Trinket replied by licking the tears from her face, and Vex smiled softly. “I’ve gotta go or I’m gonna get in trouble, but I promise I’ll visit more, okay? Love you.”

Trinket pressed his head against her, and Vex gave him a kiss on the top of his head before letting herself out of the cage.

She felt a little better about everything now, as she went to continue her duties for the day.


	23. Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I, uh, thank you. That’s very generous of you.” Percy replied.  
> “It’s not a problem. You’re just as much a part of that ragtag little family as I am.” Gilmore smiled. “And family takes care of each other.”

The next day found Percy deep into a project. He had his sleeves pushed up as he sketched out his design onto long, thin pieces of wood. He had finally finished designing the crib, feeling like it was suitable for his daughter, and he had now begun to build it.

His phone buzzed next to him, and he barely registered that the name was three letters and started with a V. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear. “Hello dear, is everything all right?” Vex was supposed to be at work, after all.

There was sputtering laughter from the other end. Masculine, and Percy froze, realizing his mistake.

“Look, I know my sister and I look alike, and I do love my wife, but if you call me ‘dear’ in that tone again I may have to trade places with her.” Vax’s voice came over the phone, teasing in a way that reminded Percy of how Julius would tease him. Brotherly affection. Percy wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it.

“I’m fairly sure I can tell the difference, she has a couple of things that you lack, and vice versa.” Percy retorted, setting his pencil down. “I do apologize though, I was distracted and just registered a V.”

“No biggie.” Vax replied. “Hey, you’re coming to dinner with us tonight. Vex isn’t gonna tell you, but tomorrow’s the anniversary of our Mother’s death and she’s going to be in a mood. Her and I do something special every year, but the night before the whole group gets together and we drink ourselves stupid. You’re part of our group and you can help her feel better since she can’t actually drink herself stupid right now, so you’re coming to dinner.”

“I, ah… tomorrow?” Percy asked. 

“Yes, tomorrow, but the dinner is tonight.” Vax replied.

“…oh shit.” Percy’s head fell forwards. “I wish she would have told me. My sisters are flying in tomorrow.”

“Shit is right.” Vax agreed. “Look, they’ll be fine waiting another day to meet her. Tomorrow is very hard on us both and we tend to spend it alone together.” Percy heard the protectiveness creep into Vax’s voice, and he knew better than to cross the other man.

“Of course. I’m sure Vesper and Whitney will be fine.” He replied. “I’ll be there.”

“Good. Usual meetup at Gilmore’s. See you there.” Vax hung up, and Percy sighed softly before continuing to work on the crib for a little bit. Once he got to a suitable stopping place, he picked up the phone to call Vesper.

Vesper picked up after a few rings. “Hello Percival, just finishing packing for tomorrow.” She greeted.

“Hello Vesper,” Percy replied, leaning back into his chair. “That’s good to know. You’re due to come in at three, and Whitney at five, correct?”

“Correct.” Vesper replied. “We’re both excited. Are you picking us up, or shall we grab cabs to yours?”

“I’ll pick you both up.” Percy replied. “I just wanted to let you know that Vex won’t be joining us until the day after. She has some family commitments.”

“Family commitments?” Vesper asked. “Doesn’t she just have her brother?”

“She does. But the anniversary of their mother’s death is tomorrow. I wasn’t made aware of this until just now, or I would have asked for you and Whitney to come afterwards.” Percy informed her.

Vesper’s voice softened at the news. “Oh, the poor dear. Of course, not a problem. We’ll just have to bear the burden of your company, little brother.” She teased gently. Just like Vax had earlier. It made Percy wonder if the twins considered him family.

“Very funny, Vesper.” Percy replied dryly, causing her to laugh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Percival.”

“See you tomorrow.” Percy replied, hanging up. He glanced at the time before deciding to get an early start. He changed out of his work clothes into something a little more respectable before making his way to Gilmore’s Glorious Nightclub.

When he arrived, he started to park in the usual parking before a familiar face waved him down. He rolled his window down, since the figure seemed to be getting his attention.

“Percy, right?” The man grinned, and Percy realized that this was Gilmore, the owner of the club. “You’re a part of Vox Machina, make sure you park in the back section. I don’t want anything happening that that glorious car of yours.” Gilmore winked. “Just pull around back, park somewhere by the purple car. That’s mine.”

“I, uh, thank you. That’s very generous of you.” Percy replied.

“It’s not a problem. You’re just as much a part of that ragtag little family as I am.” Gilmore smiled. “And family takes care of each other.”

Percy nodded. “That they do.” He murmured, following Gilmore’s directions to park around the back. He sat in his car for a moment, just thinking.

He really was considered a part of the twin’s little family. The teasing jabs from Vax, the special parking from Gilmore… it wasn’t something he had really considered. Despite the fact that he tried to make as many of their biweekly meetups here as he could because of work, he had always felt like he was an observer more than a participant. He would watch Grog wrestle, and occasionally use his bouncer skills to toss some unruly patron on their ass for Gilmore. He would listen to Pike’s stories of recovered patients and the herb garden she was raising, with Keyleth’s help and advice. He would listen to the twins playfully bicker together, usually ending with one or both of them slumped into the other in a playful hug.

Then he realized that he was being dragged in. Pike would inquire after him, making sure he was doing all right with everything. Not just with Vex though, with work and his tinkering and just his general well being. Scanlan would rag on him just as much as he would the others. The time Keyleth had brought in small flowers for everyone, he had been included, with a beautiful blue orchid that he was still keeping alive in his kitchen.

He realized that he would do anything to keep them safe and happy as well.

It was a strange feeling, of feeling so included and happy.

With that, a dark memory crept up from the back of his mind.

_Remember what happened the last time you gave everything to protect your family…_

A series of memories flashed through Percy’s head as the thought finished, and he was unable to press them down.

A passionate night with another man, lips pressed together and fumbling hands exploring. The forbidden thrill of both being with another man and the fact that he was a client for his father.

That same man later escorting a much younger Cassandra to her room after a fainting spell.

Following him, realizing that his little sister had been drugged and the man was trying to take her.

A gunshot echoing through the mansion, exploding in his hands and burning.

His parents refusing to pay his bail, but his siblings making sure the right people were bribed and everything shoved under the table, so he would walk freely.

Leaving home, feeling shamed and alone. His parents wanting nothing more to do with him.

Percy shook his head. No, he wouldn’t let history repeat itself. Vax, Vex, Keyleth, Pike…none of them would let him simply walk away, or judge him for trying to protect them.

He sighed softly, shaking his head and shoving the memories down. Tonight was about the twins, about Vex. Tonight was pulling that ancient gun from the wall and taking aim, praying it was loaded.

Tonight was about caring for and protecting the little family he was now a part of.


	24. Tangos and Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex took a deep breath and moved as Percy’s hand gently moved, guiding her hips and feet back and forth. The steps slowly became more familiar as she realized what he was doing, and she was able to follow a little better.  
> It had been a very long time since the dance lessons she had been forced into as a child, but apparently her feet hadn’t quite forgotten how to tango.

Vex beelined straight for Gilmore’s after she got off of work, not even bothering to head home and change out of her khakis. She had a dress in her backpack that stretched enough to fit around her belly, and a pair of heels she would put on once she got to the club.

She leaned low over her bike and sped up a little bit. Tonight was going to be hell. She couldn’t drink, and she didn’t know how she was going to function. But she knew her family would be waiting for her at Gilmore’s.

She didn’t tell Percy. She didn’t want him to see how broken she would be, how off her entire night was. She should know better, but a small part of her still insisted that Percy would leave her alone with Elaina if she was anything but the perfect girlfriend to him.

She sighed heavily as she pulled into the street Gilmore’s club was on. She couldn’t drink tonight, and that sucked so much. But she would bear it for Elaina’s sake. She wouldn’t put her daughter at risk like that.

She pulled around back, unsurprised to see she was the last one to arrive, but what she was surprised by was the blue Prius parked next to Keyleth’s big white van. This wasn’t one of their normal hangout nights, and she hadn’t breathed a word to him.

 _Vax_ , she sighed to herself before getting off her bike, making sure it was nestled safely between Percy and Keyleth’s cars. She put her helmet in the side compartment before heading into the club with her backpack, going to the bathroom to change.

She found the rest of her family in one of the large lounges off to the side of the dance floor. Percy was talking to Keyleth while Grog and Vax were in the middle of having a shot contest. She joined them, and Pike grinned. “Hey Vex!”

“Hey guys.” Vex gave them a smile before sitting on Percy’s other side, letting his arm drape over her shoulder. “Have I missed much?”

“Other than your brother and Grog getting shitfaced, not really.” Scanlan chuckled. “We were waiting on you to get the party started for real.”

“Awesome. I feel like dancing.” Vex replied, and Scanlan grinned. 

“Ooh, does that mean we get to see your stripper boyfriend put some moves on?” he teased.

“Very much so, if he wants to join me.” Vex replied, looking at Percy. 

Percy gave her a smile, kissing her forehead lightly. “I would be honored to dance for you.” Percy murmured.

“I feel like dancing too,” Keyleth replied, getting up. She swayed a little, clearly tipsy, though she had only had one of Gilmore’s drinks. 

Vex nodded and got up as well, going to a less populated area of the dance floor. She didn’t want to get bumped into too much, she was afraid that in her current shape she would snap at someone if they got too aggressive.

She started to sway her hips, trying to lose herself in the thumping bass and the feeling of Percy’s hands on her hips. He started to press against her, and she let herself lean into him. She smiled, but she knew that he could tell how forced it was.

Percy pressed a kiss to her temple and started to slide his hands up her body as they moved together, and she appreciated his attempts to distract her. 

She let herself press against him and Keyleth as the three of them moved and swayed together, closing her eyes.

Percy’s lips moved to gently nip at her earlobe and she shuddered softly. “Do you trust me?” Percy asked softly into her ear, and she was barely able to hear him over the music. But she could.

She nodded in return, not wanting to speak, and she felt Percy twirl her in his arms so they were face to face. He held her close, and the music changed a moment later.

It was different than what Gilmore normally played, and from the smirk on Percy’s face, she knew he had planned it. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Just follow my lead.” Percy replied, and he started to move, guiding her with one hand on her waist.

Vex took a deep breath and moved as Percy’s hand gently moved, guiding her hips and feet back and forth. The steps slowly became more familiar as she realized what he was doing, and she was able to follow a little better.

It had been a very long time since the dance lessons she had been forced into as a child, but apparently her feet hadn’t quite forgotten how to tango.

Percy smiled widely as she figured it out, and Vex couldn’t help but smile back. She started to press against him, lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist as he spun her into his arms. Percy ghosted his lips against hers before they spun away from each other again, and Vex let herself move into the sensual music and Percy’s arms.

She knew he knew how to dance, but apparently he really knew how to _dance_.

Percy spun her back against him, dipping her low enough that her braid brushed the ground as the song ended. They were both panting, and Vex smiled up at him.

“You talked to Vax, didn’t you?” she murmured.

“Guilty as charged.” Percy smiled, pulling her back up and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Vex kissed him back gently. “Thank you.” She murmured.

“Of course.” Percy gave her an affectionate smile, and gently placed a hand against her stomach.

Vex pressed her forehead against his, eyes closed and ignoring the fact that they were just standing in the middle of the dance floor. She wanted to say it, wanted to say the words that were clawing at the back of her throat in this moment.

She swallowed them back down. Tonight wasn’t the night.

Regardless, she held Percy close. “….it’s yours.” She whispered softly, before kissing him gently so he couldn’t reply.

It was the closest she could come to admitting what she felt.

***

Percy made sure to take her apart that night. Vex was aching in all the best ways, and she knew deep down that Vax had told him everything. Either way, she would be thankful for the thought and the care Percy had put into making sure her first sober night since her mother’s passing was easier on her.

They still hadn’t had sex, not fully. Percy was waiting for something, and she wasn’t sure what, but she hadn’t much cared when his face had been buried between her legs, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her.

She had given him a blowjob, since he had actually wanted one this time. She could still taste the headiness of him on her tongue, since they had fallen asleep once they had finished.

She sat up in bed, watching Percy quietly for a moment before going to get dressed and brush her teeth. She let herself out of the apartment and went over to Vax and Keyleth’s house, despite the fact that it was nearly 5am. She just couldn’t sleep anymore, and wanted the company of her brother.

The light in the living room told her that he wasn’t sleeping either as she pulled up, parking in her usual spot. She went and let herself into the little house, using the key that Vax and Keyleth had given her.

Vax looked up from the small doll he held in his hands, sitting on the couch. “Hey.” He greeted softly.

“Hey.” Vex murmured. “I know I’m early, I just…”

“Yeah, I know.” Vax replied, getting up and pulling her into a tight hug. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Vex murmured, hugging her twin back just as tightly and burying her face into his shoulder.

The two of them got into Vax’s car and began driving. Byorden was a couple of hours south of Emon, so they always tried to make it there in time for lunch. This year, it seemed they would be there in time for breakfast.

They pulled into the quiet little town close to eight, and decided to go to their favorite little diner that they had frequented growing up. The owner looked up as they walked in, and smiled.

“It’s that time of year again, is it?” Laina asked. “It really flew by this time.”

Vax nodded in agreement, giving the elderly lady a big hug. “We’ve come for some of those amazing cinnamon rolls.” He murmured.

“I have a batch in the oven as we speak.” Laina smiled, going to give Vex a hug as well. “Oh my!” she smiled, looking at Vex’s stomach. “It looks like I’m not the only one with something in the oven. Congratulations, darling.”

Vex gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Laina.” She murmured.

“How far along are you?” Laina asked, taking them to their usual table in the corner.

“Eighteen weeks.” Vex replied. “It’s a girl. We’ve named her Elaina.” Vex’s voice choked slightly at the mention of the name, and Laina just gave her a kind smile.

“I’m sure Elaina would have been so proud.” She murmured, giving each twin a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll bring out some rolls once they’re ready.”

Both twins gave her a kind smile before sipping at the coffee they had been brought, prepared exactly how they liked it. They sat in silence, feet touching under the table, until Laina brought them their cinnamon rolls.

Vex nearly started crying as she took the first bite. They were hot and gooey and as wonderful as she remembered them being. As she ate, she thought about coming here with Elaina and Vax for their birthday, and how they would each get one big cinnamon roll apiece. Most of the time they couldn’t finish it all, but having something they didn’t have to share always felt like a treat. This was the only thing they could afford to do that was special for the twins’ birthday, and Vex found out later that Laina had stopped charging their mother for the rolls after the first couple of years.

Now, the cinnamon rolls were only eaten on the anniversary of Elaina’s death. Vex didn’t think she could manage having them any other time.

Laina, as always, refused to let the twins pay for them, but Vex left a $20 bill on the table anyways as they left.

Next came the stop that would be the hardest on them both.

The car was silent as they drove, neither of them wanting to sully the moment with the radio.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Vex pulled out the two matching lilies, courtesy of Keyleth, from the backseat. She handed one to Vax, and they began walking into the graveyard.

When they found the small headstone that marked their mother’s grave, Vex sat down in front of it, Vax at her side. They gently placed the two lilies down. 

Elaina had always loved lilies.

Vex leaned into her brother, and he held her close, burying his face into her hair. She could feel him shaking gently, and she gently squeezed his hand.

“Hi Mom.” Vax whispered softly. “It’s been one hell of a year.”

“It definitely has been.” Vex murmured. “Vax got married, can you believe that?”

Vax chuckled softly. “I wish you could have met Keyleth, Mom. And not just me bringing her here, but really having met her. She’s such a beautiful and strong woman. I bet that wherever you are, you found her mother too, and that you two are just having tea and enjoying your eternal happiness, watching over us.”

Vex sniffled softly. “…and I have some big news too. You’re going to be a grandmother.” She murmured, fingers gently trailing over the green grass that was growing underneath them. “She’s a healthy and happy little baby. She has your name. Elaina Vex’Ildan de Rolo.” Vex smiled softly. “I bet she’ll be just as beautiful as you were.”

Vax kissed the top of her head, and just hugged her close.

“…I’ve met someone too.” Vex murmured softly. “He’s Elaina’s father. His name is Percy. Well, that’s not his whole name, but I’ll spare you the rest of it.” She laughed softly. “He’s very kind and he loves to build things. I bet you would have loved him too. I’ll bring him here to meet you before too long, I promise. And I’ll bring Elaina once she’s born, and I promise I’ll raise her with as much love and care as you raised us.” Vex’ voice started to crack as tears ran down her face.

Vax’s arms tightened slightly. “We miss you.” He murmured, and Vex could tell that he was crying too.

After a few long moments, Vex felt a gentle movement from inside of her. She gasped softly, looking down at her stomach as she dropped a hand to feel against it.

Another soft ripple moved across her hand, and she started crying all over again.

“Mom, that was the first time she’s ever moved…” Vex whispered through her tears, and Vax moved his hand to feel her belly as well. His face softened, and he just held Vex close as he felt another ripple.

Vex cried in earnest against her twin.

The two spent the rest of the day in the graveyard, talking to their mother and filling her in on what else had happened that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was legitimately crying writing this chapter. I love these characters so much.


	25. Unpleasant Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy nodded. “Yes. Elaina Vex’Ildan de Rolo. She’s named after Vex’s mother, and her middle name is a combination of Vex and Vax’s.”  
> “You’re not adding Vassar?” Vesper asked, and Percy froze.  
> “…Vesper. How did you know Vex’s legal last name?” he asked, voice quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> This chapter deals with nonconsensual sex. It is not between Vex/Percy, but takes place in the second italicized portion. It is not very detailed.
> 
> This chapter also deals with detailed drug use, again in the italicized portion.

Percy woke alone, and he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. He knew that Vex would probably leave early to spend the day with her brother, and he didn’t blame her.

He went and got some coffee before heading over to his own apartment. He would work on the crib some more, trying to rush and get it done as a nice present for Vex. Just so she would have something to make her smile on a day he was sure was very painful for her.

He managed to get the majority of the legs carved and sanded down, but he had to leave before he could actually assemble and stain it to pick up Vesper from the airport. He arrived about fifteen minutes early, waiting by the baggage claim for her to arrive.

It wasn’t too long until he saw her. She was tall and leggy, her long brown hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a dress that Percy knew had to be considered fashionable and in style, and she gave him a huge smile as she saw him. Her lips were deep red, and she rushed over to embrace him tightly.

“Hello Percival, it’s been too long.” She murmured, squeezing him.

Percy gently rubbed her back. They were the same height, so their cheeks smushed together as they hugged and Percy inhaled the familiar scent of the perfume Vesper loved so much. “It has been.” He agreed softly, pulling away. “Let’s get your things, then we’ll go and have lunch while we wait for Whitney to arrive. Sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Vesper smiled, and they went to wait for her baggage to appear.

“So how have things been?” Percy asked.

“Just wonderful, my designs are doing well and everything is as it should be.” Vesper smiled. “I’m happy and thriving. You really should come out and visit yourself, I just got a new apartment and the view is ravishing.”

“I bet it is, you would settle for nothing less.” Percy smiled.

“How about you?” Vesper asked. “Still working on your props?”

“I am.” Percy nodded. “Though most of my time lately has been spent designing baby furniture. I’m working on the crib right now, you’ll want to avoid the second bedroom, it’s covered in sawdust.” He chuckled softly.

“Speaking of, how is Vex doing?” Vesper asked, voice gentle.

Percy sighed. “She’s hurting today, that I know.” He murmured. “Overall, her and the baby are both happy and healthy. We’re expecting a little girl.”

Vesper gasped. “Oh, that’s wonderful to know! I know a designer that specializes in baby clothes, I can get you some adorable onesies and hats.”

“You don’t have to.” Percy chuckled.

“Have you two decided on a name yet?” Vesper asked.

Percy nodded. “Yes. Elaina Vex’Ildan de Rolo. She’s named after Vex’s mother, and her middle name is a combination of Vex and Vax’s.”

“You’re not adding Vassar?” Vesper asked, and Percy froze.

“…Vesper. How did you know Vex’s legal last name?” he asked, voice quiet.

Vesper realized her mistake, and she froze as well. “…Percival, you and I both know-“

“Vesper.” Percy replied, voice just as cold and dangerous. 

“…look, let’s do this over food.” Vesper replied, and the siblings were silent as Vesper grabbed her bag. Once they found a Starbucks and sat down with drinks and pastries, Vesper sighed.

“Look, you and I both know that you’re a de Rolo. And because you come from money, a lot of people would do anything to get to that money. You know that already.” She murmured.

“Vex is nothing like Kerrion.” Percy replied, voice cold. “You had no right to dig into her background like that.”

Vesper was quiet for a long time, letting out a long sigh. “…I think it’s a good thing I did.” She whispered, leaning down and pulling out a file from her computer bag, laying it in front of Percy. 

The label read “Vassar&Vassar vs. Fey.”

Percy stared at it wide eyed, feeling his chest go cold. 

Vesper watched him carefully. “You know I love you, Percival.” She murmured. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t making the same mistake you did the last time.”

Percy ignored her, taking the file with shaking hands and opening it.

Inside were three mugshots and a sheaf of paper on a legal case. The one on top was a much younger Vax, his face grim and determined. His cheek was bruised and his lip was split open. Underneath were the charges- aggravated assault, battery with a lethal weapon. Underneath that a note stated that all charges against Vax had been dropped, the judge having ruled that he had been acting in defense of his sister. Percy wasn’t surprised at that.

Underneath was a man Percy didn’t know. The picture was of a dark skinned man with long black hair, similar to the twins. His face was bloodied even more than Vax’s had been, but despite the damage to his face, he was grinning at the camera. It was a feral look, one that even in a photo made Percy uncomfortable. His name was Saundor Fey, and his charges were much lengthier than the ones listed underneath Vax’s mugshot.

Aggravated assault, battery with a lethal weapon, possession of illegal substances- heroin, sexual battery, sex trafficking. The note underneath his stated that he had been found guilty on three of the five accounts- the sexual battery and sex trafficking had been cleared. He had been sentenced to ten years in prison, but had been released on good behavior after three.

Underneath that, was the page that Percy had been dreading.

A much younger Vex was staring into the camera, her face bruised and her eyes unfocused. She was clearly high out of her mind, lips parted into a slight smile. Her hair was much shorter than she wore it now, and something was so, so wrong about the way she looked at the camera.

Percy took a deep breath before reading the charges.

Possession of illegal substances- heroin, battery with a lethal weapon. The notes underneath stated that the battery had been dropped, ruled as self defense, but she had been sentenced to prison for five years for the heroin possession, as it was her third offense. The other two had been dropped previously, as she had been a minor at those times and it had just been marijuana. She had been released after six months on parole after spending that time in rehab recovering. 

Percy started to leaf through the case, needing to know the details.  
 __

_Vex had met up with her boyfriend in their usual spot. He had told her that he had gotten his hands on something good, better than the usual heroin they did. Vex kept her sleeves long, trying to hide the track marks from her brother and their friends, and she was itching for another dose. It had been a few days, and she needed it._

_Saundor had been leaning against a tree, waiting for her. He grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss that Vex melted into. “Hey baby.” He purred softly._

_“Hi.” Vex gave him a loopy smile. “So, you said you’ve got a surprise for me?”_

_“Oh yeah I do.” Saundor had grinned, passing her a set of five needles, already prepped. Vex gave him a sultry smile and wink, and they sat down together. Vex drew up the sleeve of her hoodie and plunged the needle into the crook of her elbow, sighing happily as she pressed the syringe down. She needed the rush, and it felt so good._

_Saundor sat next to her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder as he pet her hair. It didn’t take long for the rush to hit her, and she grinned sloppily as it did._

_“There we go.” Saundor had purred, a hand dipping between her legs. Vex squirmed with happiness; sex always felt better like this. They had never done it in public like this before, but she wasn’t objecting in her current state._

__  
That was all that Vex had remembered up to that point, or so her testimony said. Percy flipped over to Vax’s testimony after that.

_  
Vax had followed Vex from a distance as she went off to meet with Saundor. Something was wrong with his sister, and he had the feeling that it had something to do with drugs. They had both experimented with marijuana when they were younger, but the way Vex had been acting lately made Vax suspect that there was a bit more to it than that._

_He had also never liked her boyfriend. He had always given off a possessive, creepy vibe, and Vax didn’t understand why Vex spent most of her time with him. So when she had said she was off to meet Saundor, Vax had followed._

_He had lost his sister after a bit, but knew a few places she could be. The park had been the third place he had checked, and what he had stumbled upon made him livid._

_Vex had been half naked while a large, beefy man thrust into her. She was barely conscious but clearly high, her sleeve still rolled up so Vax could clearly see the track marks and used needle on the ground. Next to the scene, Saundor had been counting money. Vax suspected that Saundor had sold Vex for sexual pleasure and had done so in the past._

_When Vax stumbled upon the scene, the man had panicked and ran. Saundor had grabbed Vex and punched her in the face, screaming at her for not making sure she wasn’t followed. Vex had sobbed, begging Saundor to forgive her, and Vax had flown into a rage at the treatment of his sister. He had punched the man repeatedly, and when Saundor had drawn a knife and tried to fight back, Vax had disarmed him and attempted to use the knife himself. Vex had joined in, trying to wrest the knife from her brother and break up the fight between her brother and her boyfriend._

_At this point, the commotion had alerted a few passerby to the incident, and the police had been called. All three of them had been handcuffed, and taken in.  
_

Percy sucked in a deep breath and let it out, continuing to read. Since there had been no proof of another man other than Vax’s word and Saundor’s guilty plea to everything except for the sexual assault, that charge had been dropped. It made Percy’s blood boil to think that anyone had gotten away with something so vile.

Once Vex had been released, she had meetups with a parole officer on a regular basis. Both twins had a restraining order against Saundor the moment the man had been released from prison. Vex had attended outpatient rehab for a few years before being considered clean. She still had bimonthly meetings with a parole officer.

Percy let out a shaking breath, closing the file. “You had no right to do that.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry, Percival.” Vesper whispered. “I just wanted to look out for you.”

“And how would you feel if our positions were reversed?” Percy asked, voice low. “If someone went to Vex and said “hey, look, your boyfriend’s a murderer but he was cleared because his siblings bribed a lot of people?”

Vesper looked shocked. “Percival, it’s not the same-“

“No, it’s not.” Percy agreed.” It clearly highlights the differences between us. I _killed_ a man in our house for trying to kidnap Cassandra, and I walked away because my family had money. Vex had an addiction, one apparently given to her by a man who _sold her for sex_ , and she did prison time and still has to meet a parole officer despite being clean for six years. Because she couldn’t afford anything else.” Percy slammed the file down, angry.

He didn’t know what to do. How he was going to explain this to Vex. Her secret had been spilled to him, and he was angry.

“She should have been the one to tell me. Not you.” Percy murmured softly.

“Percival, I’m sorry-“

“I’ll give you my address. Take a cab. I’m waiting for Whitney.” Percy replied. “I love you, Vesper, but I’m angry and need time to think.”

Vesper pursed her lips a little, but then she nodded. “I’m sorry.” She repeated softly, before getting up and walking away.

Percy stared at the file before burying his face in his hands.

God, what on Earth was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not quite done with ripping out your hearts <3
> 
> Seriously though, your guy's comments last chapter reminded me why I became a writer, and why I so passionately love this community. They mean the world to me. I cherish all your kind words with all my heart <3


	26. Echoed Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex nodded, gently squeezing Percy’s hand. “Do you want to talk about what happened with your sister?” she murmured.  
> Percy fell silent for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. “It’s a long story, and one that I’m going to tell you, I promise.” Percy murmured. “But not tonight. I don’t want to make today any worse for you.” He murmured.

On the drive home, Vex sent Percy a text. 

“I’ll be back soon. I know your sisters just came in, but I’m not up to socializing. If you can get away and come to mine, I would appreciate it, but if you’re busy I understand.”

She bit her lip, debating, before sending another message right after the first.

“I felt Elaina kick for the first time today.”

Vex leaned back into the passenger’s seat, listening to the crooning of Sia as they drove.

Her phone buzzed a few moments later with Percy’s reply.

“Honestly, I’m hiding out at your apartment. I got in a fight with Vesper and don’t feel up to seeing her. Hiding is a wonderful plan. And I’m so happy to hear that, I can’t wait to feel it for myself.”

Vex frowned slightly. She couldn’t imagine getting into a fight with Vax if they didn’t live close to each other. She knew that Percy had a rough relationship with some of his siblings, but he was close to Vesper and didn’t think something like that would happen.

“I’m sorry about your sister. Shitty day all around then, huh?”

“Quite. I’m stress baking currently. I’ll replace what I use, I promise.”

“Since when do you bake?”

“Since I used my phone to google how to make brownies. Brownies sounded good, and you’ve been craving chocolate lately. I thought it would cheer you up a little.”

Vex couldn’t help but smile softly.

“You’re too good for me :*”

“I wouldn’t say that. Drive safe.”

Vex set her phone back down in her lap and closed her eyes, just thinking as they drove.

***

When they got back, Vex gave Vax another long, loving hug. “I’ll see you both later. Give Keyleth my love. I’m heading home.”

“Ride safe, Vex.” Vax murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Enjoy your time with Percy.”

“Thanks.” Vex gave him a small smile, before getting on her bike and pulling her helmet on before heading back home.

As she rode, she thought for a long time. She had one more month to decide to keep her lease or not, and she needed to talk to Percy about it. They still hadn’t really discussed finances apart from the fact that Percy was covering her pre-natal care, since her shitty insurance had a high deductible. 

It also didn’t make sense for them to maintain two apartments when they spent most of their time in one or the other anyways. They could rent a three bedroom apartment together for less than it cost for the two two bedroom ones, and then Elaina could have a nursery and Percy could still have a workroom.

That was a conversation for a few days later, Vex thought. Honestly, the fact that she was considering asking Percy to move in together was huge. Even with Saundor, she had never considered it.

But right now, as she put her bike away and headed into the building, she would just try to enjoy some quiet time with Percy and forget the grief she had let out that day.

She unlocked the door and let herself in to the amazing smell of brownies filling the room. Percy was in the kitchen, cutting them into pieces, and he looked over with a soft, kind smile. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked so attractive that Vex was so glad he was hers.

She returned the smile with one of her own, slipping off her shoes before going to give him a hug and a kiss. “Hey.” She murmured softly.

“Hey.” Percy replied, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “Brownies just finished cooling, they’re ready to eat.”

“Excellent.” Vex smiled, taking one of the brownies Percy had already cut and taking a bite. “Holy shit, darling these are incredible.” She smiled.

Percy’s smile grew, and the tension that had been there relaxed away for just a moment. “I’m glad they came out well, it’s my first time making them, and I made them from scratch.”

“You weren’t kidding about the stress baking.” Vex murmured through her mouthful of chocolate.

“No, I wish I wasn’t.” Percy sighed softly, resting his forehead against the top of her head and placing a gentle hand against the swell of her stomach.

Vex put the hand that wasn’t holding a half eaten brownie over Percy’s. “She’s not being very active right now, she calmed on the ride home.” She murmured.

“Still. I can’t wait to feel her move.” Percy murmured. 

Vex nodded, gently squeezing Percy’s hand. “Do you want to talk about what happened with your sister?” she murmured.

Percy fell silent for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. “It’s a long story, and one that I’m going to tell you, I promise.” Percy murmured. “But not tonight. I don’t want to make today any worse for you.” He murmured.

Vex leaned into him. “You know, today’s shit already. Might as well add to the shitshow rather than ruin another perfectly good day later.” She murmured. “Plus I’ll just worry about whatever’s going on until you do.”

Percy was quiet for another long moment before nodding slowly. “All right. But get brownies and make yourself comfortable on the couch first. I’m not doing this until you have eaten at least three brownies.”

“Deal.” Vex kissed his cheek and made herself a plate, going to sit down on the couch. Once she was comfortable, Percy joined her. He sat next to her, hunched over slightly, and Vex frowned. “Percy, this is really eating at you. What happened?” she asked.

“I apologize, I’m trying to think of how to best word this.” Percy murmured. He was silent for a solid five minutes, Vex watching him with a worried frown, before he sighed heavily.

“I have to give you context, and all things considered, you have the right to hear it from me.” Percy started. “What I’m going to say has a lot to do with why Vesper and I fought.”

“All right.” Vex replied softly, just watching his face.

Percy let out a long sigh. “When I was eighteen, my father had an important meeting with one of his clients. His name was Kerrion Stonefell, and he was the heir to a large coal industry. He was meeting on behalf of his father to purchase some of the marble that my father owned, or so he said.

“He was very charming, and I admit I started having…thoughts. About him. And he started showing interest in me too. It was taboo, my parents would have never stood for it, and he was the son of one of my father’s clients. But it was…thrilling.” Percy sighed softly, holding his head in his hands.

“We…we spent a night together. At the end of it I was offered a glass of wine from his flask, that I refused. I’m glad I did, because of what happened the next day. He poured Cassandra, the youngest of us all, a taste of the wine. She became lethargic, and offered to escort her to her room. I didn’t like the situation, and I followed.

“Turns out he had drugged her, and was trying to kidnap her to hold her for ransom. Not uncommon in richer circles, unfortunately.” Percy sighed. “When I figured out what was happening, I…my father kept antique guns as décor, and told us never to touch, as a few of them were loaded. I grabbed one off the wall.” Percy’s voice and hands started to shake. “I pulled the trigger. I had lucked out. It had been a loaded one.”

Vex’s eyes were wide with shock, but she stayed quiet, letting Percy talk. 

“The bullet went straight through his temple. My parents were in an uproar, and refused to help me. Julius and Vesper were responsible for keeping me out of prison. They bribed the right people and pulled the right strings so I could just…walk away. This is what caused my parents to disown me. Because I killed a man in their home.”

Vex moved to wrap her arms around Percy, holding him close. “You did the right thing.” She murmured. “I would have done the same, if I had been in your position and Vax had been in Cassandra’s.”

She could feel some of the tension in Percy’s shoulders relax tremendously. It was clear he had been afraid what she would think.

Percy took a deep breath before letting it out. “…the reason…the reason I fought with Vesper was because she looked into your background. She didn’t want history to repeat itself, she didn’t want you to take advantage of me the way Kerrion did…”

Vex felt herself go rigid hearing that. No. No, she never wanted Percy to know.

Percy took a deep breath. “I read the court case.” He told her softly.

Vex bit her lip and pulled away from Percy then, her chest tight and her stomach rolling uncomfortably. This had been everything she feared. That her past would catch up to her once more, and that she would never be able to shake it.

“Vex, I didn’t want to keep from you that I knew.” Percy murmured. “I was livid at Vesper for doing this, because she had no right to share that information with me. But Vex…it doesn’t change what I think of you. I think you’re amazingly strong for working to get over it, and I’m so, so sorry…”

Vex took a deep, shaking breath. “I…I didn’t want you to know.” She admitted softly. “I just wanted to leave all of that behind. I’m not proud of it. I’m not strong, like you say I am. I just want it to leave me alone.” She whispered softly.

“I won’t ever bring it up again.” Percy murmured. “I promise.”

Vex let out a long breath, hiding her face in her hands. “…I’m sorry, Percy, but I need some time alone.”

“Of course.” Percy murmured, getting up from the couch. “Call me when you’re ready.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, murmuring something into her hair that Vex couldn’t quite hear, before letting himself out of the apartment and locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to everyone! I'm back from vacation (I do New Years harder than Christmas because of the Russians in my life) so I'll be back to my daily updates between my two fics :)


	27. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was why she had kept the truth away from Percy. She didn’t want to lose him too.  
> It seemed like they both had shadows in their past, though.

Vex stared at the wall for a long time. Well, today was officially one of the shittiest days of her life. And she hadn’t even met Vesper yet, and she was already starting with such a bad impression.

She understood why Vesper had done it. It made sense, hearing what had happened before. She was more angry at herself for falling in with Saundor, for letting him coax her into stronger and stronger drugs, claiming he loved her when he was just using her for his own purposes.

Vex curled into a tight ball, hand on her stomach as she thought. She wished she hadn’t been so stupid. It seemed that Percy didn’t care, and she was grateful for that. It had been one of the reasons her and Jarrett had broken up. Jarrett didn’t think he could handle continuing a relationship with someone in rehab, and Vex had understood. It had hurt, but she had understood.

It was why she had kept the truth away from Percy. She didn’t want to lose him too.

It seemed like they both had shadows in their past, though.

“Your mother is so fucked up.” She whispered, hand gently rubbing her stomach. “And I’m so sorry for that. I’m trying, Elaina. I’m trying so hard to be a good person, but I just can’t get away from the biggest mistake in my life. He haunts me, he’s haunting me to this day even though I haven’t seen him in years.” Vex sighed heavily. “Why can’t I escape him?”

She sat alone for a long time before picking up the phone and calling Pike, hoping she wasn’t working a night shift.

Pike, bless her, picked up after a few rings. “Vex?”

“Hey Pike.” Vex murmured into the phone, wincing at how raw her voice sounded.

“Do you need some company?” Pike asked softly. She knew, they all knew that this day was hard on the twins, but it was rare either of them sought company other than each other on this day.

“Yes please. Percy’s not here, it’s just me. I…I got angry and told him to go.” Vex murmured.

“I’ll be there soon, okay? Then you can talk all you want, or we can eat junk food all night. I won’t judge.”

“You’re the best, Pike. I love you.” Vex murmured. “See you soon.”

“I love you too, I’ll see you soon.” Pike murmured, hanging up.

Vex just remained curled into a small ball as she waited for Pike’s gentle knock. When it came, Vex called “It’s open!” and Pike let herself in.

The small blonde moved over to embrace Vex, and Vex held her close. “Thanks for coming Pike.” She murmured.

“Not a problem.” Pike murmured back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Vex sighed. “Percy found out. About…about Saundor.” She murmured. She knew that was all she had to say. Her friends were the only reason she was able to pull herself through everything. They had come together to pay for a lawyer for the twins, all of them had given Vex places to stay and food to eat when things were hard. It was one of the many reasons she loved all of them so deeply, even Grog and Scanlan, who could get on her nerves.

Pike frowned. “Oh Vex… did he…?”

 

“No.” Vex murmured. “He told me something very personal for him too. We’re still together, I just… I couldn’t deal with looking at him right now. So I told him to leave.” She pressed her face into her knees.

Pike gently rubbed her back. “It’ll be all right. Let’s just gorge on junk food and watch bad tv. We’ll turn it into a chocolate eating game.” She smiled.

Vex smiled back. “You’re the best.” She murmured, and the two friends just sat back. Vex let herself forget her worries for the night.

***

_Vex was sitting in a park, alone. Her stomach was large with child, and she gently rubbed it, feeling kicking from within. “It’s all right.” She murmured to the baby, looking up when she heard footsteps approaching her._

_A dark skinned man with long black hair smiled at her, leaning against the back of the bench. “Hey babe.” He purred softly, and Vex recoiled. She forced herself up, turning around defensively._

_“You’re not allowed to be near me, you fucking asshole. Get the fuck away from me, I’m calling the police.” Vex screamed at him._

_Saundor chuckled, moving to her side and embracing her even as she struggled. “Why would you do that?” he purred into her ear. “You need me.”_

_“I don’t!” Vex screamed, squirming and trying to fight._

_“You do. You’re carrying my child, after all.” Saundor purred, forcing his mouth onto hers as she screamed.  
_

 

Vex shot up in bed with a shout, sweating and feeling ill. She got out of bed and bolted for the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Tears streamed down her face, and she hugged herself, feeling so alone.

The apartment was empty, Pike heading home after their bad tv night. Percy was somewhere else. Vax was home with his own wife, and Vex had never felt so lost.

She slumped to the side of the toilet, letting the sobs tear through her chest. It had been a long time since she had had a nightmare about Saundor. She guessed the stress of the day had gotten to her.

She hugged her stomach, feeling it ripple as Elaina moved. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She croaked softly. “I’m such a wreck, I don’t know what to do…”  
She heard the sound of her door opening, and grew quiet, listening intently. She heard familiar footsteps then- Percy’s.

“Vex?” his voice echoed through the apartment. “Vex, I heard you scream from across the hall, are you all right?”

Percy.

He had come back. Despite what she had said, when he thought she was in trouble, he had come back.

“Bathroom.” Vex croaked, and she heard the footsteps quicken as they moved to the bathroom. Percy stepped in, face concerned. His hair was filled with sawdust and his hands were covered in something brown, deep circles under his eyes. He had clearly been working on something rather than sleeping.

“Vex, what’s wrong?” Percy asked softly, moving to her side.

Vex just shook her head at him, but leaned towards him. Percy was hesitant, but wrapped his arms gently around her. Vex leaned into him, trying to make her breathing and heart rate slow back to normal.

Percy didn’t say a word, just held her close.


	28. Vesper and Whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you must be Vex!” The girl smiled. “I’m Whitney. I won’t make you sit through my entire name like Percy makes everyone else do.” She chuckled.  
> “Do not,” Percy replied, sounding a little offended. Vex couldn’t help but laugh.

It took two days before Vex could bring herself to face Percy’s sisters. He spent most of his time split between them, making sure to spend time with Whitney and Vesper, but keep Vex company as well. 

Finally, Vex had calmed down enough that she felt like she could face Vesper without wanting to punch her in the face, so Percy had arranged for them to have dinner together once Vex got off of work.

Vex had just walked into the apartment, ready to get out of her work clothes and have a nice, long shower. Her duties weren’t as physically demanding anymore, since she was no longer able to do a lot of heavy lifting nor was she allowed near the cages for her and the baby’s safety, but the heat of the zoo during business hours still got to her. She was looking forwards to the fact that it would be fall soon, so it should get a little better once the temperature cooled.

Percy was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and chatting with a younger girl next to him. The girl had long brown hair and big eyes, smiling at her brother as she also sipped coffee.

Vex didn’t care that she was in the apartment- as far as she was concerned, it was basically Percy’s as well. “Hello.” She nodded politely, moving to take off her work boots. It was a bit of a struggle now, her ankles swollen and her stomach keeping her from bending over all the way.

“Oh, you must be Vex!” The girl smiled. “I’m Whitney. I won’t make you sit through my entire name like Percy makes everyone else do.” She chuckled.

“Do not,” Percy replied, sounding a little offended. Vex couldn’t help but laugh.

“Darling, the first thing you ever said to me when Vax and I moved in was “Hello, I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third, a pleasure to meet you.” She teased lightly.

Whitney laughed. “Out of all of us, he’s the only one who does it.” She smiled. “Well, except for Julius. Maybe you picked up the habit from being around our big brother for so long.”

Percy huffed softly, and Vex chuckled. “I’ll rejoin you in a few, right now I’m in desperate need of a shower.” She went over to the kitchen to give Percy a quick peck before heading to the bathroom.

The water felt glorious against her aching muscles, and she rubbed at her lower back a little bit. Her stomach was just getting bigger and bigger, and her back was feeling the pressure of the added weight. She couldn’t imagine how bad it would get once she was eight or nine months along.

Once she got out, hair dried and braided and wearing much more comfortable clothes, she made her way back into the living room. Whitney was sitting on the couch with Percy, and another, older woman had joined them. She too had the same dark brown hair as Whitney, though hers was up in a carefully messy bun, and she was wearing clothing that Vex would have killed to own as a young teenager.

“Hello.” She nodded towards the woman she assumed was Vesper, moving to sit next to Percy on the couch.

Vesper gave her a soft smile, and Vex could see the regret on her face. “Hello, Vex. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She offered a delicate hand, and Vex reached to shake it. The differences between them were worlds apart. Vesper’s nails were perfectly manicured, hands soft and delicate. Vex’s nails were natural and short, and her skin was tanned and calloused with little scars from various animals.

Regardless, Vex gave her a polite smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” She replied, leaning back into Percy.

“Well, our reservations aren’t for another hour, so I thought that coffee would be nice. I made some decaf for you.” Percy told Vex, and she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the best.” Vex smiled, taking the cup that Percy handed her and taking a sip. It was made exactly the way she liked it, and Vex felt herself fall just a little more.

“So, what do you do for work?” Whitney asked.

“I’m a zookeeper.” Vex smiled back at her. “I work mainly with bears, but I take care of elephants as well, if I’m needed there. Lately I’ve been working less with the animals and more with the people. I’ve been hosting the bear and tiger shows in the afternoon.”

Whitney nodded. “That’s really cool!” She smiled. “Do you have a favorite animal?”

“I do, he’s a bear named Trinket.” Vex smiled, relaxing. She loved talking about Trinket. “He was brought in as a bear cub when a poacher’s den was raided. I raised him myself, there were a lot of nights I spent sleeping at the zoo to care for him, but I got attached. He’s a very special bear to me.” She smiled.

“Can we meet him while we’re here?” Whitney asked, getting excited. 

“Of course. We’ll take a day to go to the zoo and I’ll give you all the back tour.” Vex smiled at the teen. Whitney grinned happily.

“That’s very kind of you Vex.” Vesper replied. 

“It’s no trouble. I’ve been wanting Percy to meet Trinket anyways.” She smiled.

They small talked a bit more before it was time to head to dinner. Percy had arranged for them to eat at a popular Italian restaurant called Giuseppe, and since Vex only really owned her motorcycle, they piled into Percy’s car.

Vex leaned back into the passenger’s seat, and smiled softly. “Percy, she’s moving…” she murmured.

Percy leaned over and placed a gentle hand against her stomach, smiling as he felt the gentle ripple.

Whitney smiled. “How far along are you now?” she asked. “Percy’s not told us anything!”

“Nineteen weeks today.” Vex replied with a smile. “Her name is Elaina Vex’Ildan de Rolo.”

“Such a pretty name.” Whitney cooed, and Vesper chuckled.

“Not cursing your daughter with our full name, then?” She asked

“Absolutely not,” Percy replied. “Besides, if I followed tradition she would have a name that neither Vex nor I find pleasant.”

“Well, she’s your daughter, it’s your decision.” Vesper smiled. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Percy went around to open Vex’s door and help her out. Vex gave him a grateful smile before following him into the restaurant.

The host sat them down, and Vex smiled at Vesper. “So, Percy’s mentioned you’re a fashion designer?”

“I am.” Vesper smiled, ordering a glass of red wine. “Some of my designs have been cover outfits for Vogue, and I’ve been working on growing my line.”

“That’s really cool.” Vex replied, ordering a glass of water.

Vesper nodded. “I actually have a friend who designs baby clothes, I told Percy but I’ll make sure to get you some outfits. You’ll need plenty of clothing.”

Vex nodded. “I’ve started gathering ideas.” She murmured. “And slowly budgeting for furniture.”

Vesper arched an eyebrow, and glanced at Percy. “But isn’t Percival building that?” she asked.

Percy made a motion with his hand for her to shut her mouth, but it was too late, Vex had already heard. “I’m sorry?” she asked.

Percy sighed softly. “Well, it was meant to be a surprise, but I built the majority of the furniture in my apartment. I was planning on showing you within the next few days, but I finished her crib two nights ago. I’m hopefully going to have a changing table and a dresser done by the time she’s born, the crib was the trickiest to design.”

Vex’s eyes widened in shock. “I…really?” she asked. 

“Really.” Percy gave her a small smile. “I’ll show you when we get home, it’s in my workshop.”

Vex leaned over and pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek, and he scratched at it lightly once she pulled away. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Vex murmured. That was an absolute relief- the crib had been the thing she had been dreading buying. They were so unbelievably expensive, and she couldn’t find any she liked when she went to the thrift stores. The fact that Percy had built one himself, with his own hands… it would mean more than any bought crib ever could.

Whitney smiled. “You two are adorable.” She told them. “I’m really glad Percy found you, Vex.”

Vex gave her a small smile in return. “You know, I’m glad I found him too.”


	29. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper nodded. “Still, you deserved to hear an apology. I was trying to look out for my little brother, and I didn’t even consider how much it would hurt you. I’m sorry.”

The rest of the dinner went well, all of them enjoying their meals. Vex ordered some spaghetti that she swore had some kind of drug in the sauce- there was no other way it could be so addictively delicious.

Afterwards, they went to a nearby park to take a walk. Vesper came up to Vex’s side. “May I speak with you, with a little more privacy?” she asked.

Vex looked at her and nodded. “Of course.” She replied, letting go of Percy’s hand and letting him and Whitney wander a little farther ahead of her and Vesper.

Vesper waited until her other siblings were out of earshot before sighing softly. “I wanted to apologize to you, Vex.” She murmured. “I know that I’ve wronged you, and I’m sorry for that.”

Vex let out a long sigh, quiet for a moment as they walked. “It wasn’t your right to tell Percy.” She finally replied. “I understand why you did it, and I don’t blame you for that. But you shouldn’t have told him. It’s a past I’ve left behind, and don’t want to revisit. I have a life and people that mean so much more to me now.” She put a gentle hand on her stomach as she said that.

Vesper nodded. “Still, you deserved to hear an apology. I was trying to look out for my little brother, and I didn’t even consider how much it would hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“…I’m not going to say it’s all right, because it’s not.” Vex replied after a moment. “But I do appreciate the apology. Thank you.” 

Vesper nodded a little. “Thank you.” She replied, and the women walked in silence for a little longer before Vesper spoke up again. “I would love to take you shopping while I’m here, if you’ll let me. I get discounts at many of the major outlet stores, and I’m sure you’ll need more maternity clothes.”

Vex let a small smile creep onto her face. “Only if we don’t take Percy with us.” She replied.

Vesper smiled back at her. “Oh darling, he wouldn’t stand for it.” 

The women laughed, and Vex felt her heart become a bit lighter.

***

When they arrived back at their apartments, Percy gently guided Vex over to his first, unlocking the door. “Since you know about it now, there’s no reason not to keep it hidden.” He told her.

Vex followed Percy to the second bedroom that doubled as his workshop, and gasped at the piece of furniture that was inside.

The crib was stained a dark cherry red, and it had clearly been carefully designed and made. The slats on the sides were able to be moved up and down, and the head and footboards had been carved to look like trees, with a small bear moving through them. All of the posts had smooth, gentle vines carved into them as well.

Vex let her hand ghost over the wood, feeling that it had been smoothly and meticulously sanded down, so there wasn’t a chance of a single splinter to harm their daughter. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered softly.

Percy smiled, leaning down to press his lips to her temple. “I’m glad you like it.” He murmured. “I only wanted the best for her.” He placed a gentle hand on Vex’s stomach.

Vex smiled up at him, hand still gently feeling the wood. “It’s incredible.” She murmured.

“We can take it over to your spare bedroom whenever it’s convenient.” Percy murmured, and Vex swallowed slightly. This was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking…” she started, eyes still on the beautiful crib. “My lease expires in a few weeks, and we generally spend all our time in one apartment or the other. It would be cheaper if we just got a three bedroom apartment together instead, so Elaina can have a nursery and you can still have a workshop. If you wanted.” Vex murmured. 

Percy was quiet for a moment, and then gently spun Vex around so he could look her in the eyes. He smiled softly at her. “I’d love to move in with you.” He murmured, before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Vex couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Percy’s neck and shoulders. Her heart was pounding gently in her chest, and she ached to say the words. But something was still holding her back, and she swallowed them with the small breath of air she pulled in after they parted.

Percy pressed his lips to her forehead then, and just held her close. “We’ll start looking tonight.” He murmured.

Vex smiled and just let Percy hold her, the swell of their unborn daughter between them. She had her little family, and that was enough for right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should really have been part of the last chapter but I didn't write it until today, and I didn't want you guys to miss it if I just edited it in. So just pretend there's no chapter break between the two :)


	30. Shopping

In between searching for a three bedroom apartment that fit both their needs and tastes, Percy and Vex continued to spend time with Vesper and Whitney. They would only be in town for another week, and Vex did want to get to know Percy’s sisters a little more.

As promised, Vesper took Vex on a shopping trip. They borrowed Percy’s car and made their way to the large mall that was about an hour away, blaring fun pop music that both women sang along to at the top of their lungs.

Vex gave Vesper a grin as they parked. “That was fun.” She smiled.

Vesper’s red lips curled into a soft smile. “Oh darling, that was just the beginning.” She promised. “Let me know if you have to stop and take breaks, all right? I don’t want you pushing yourself too much.” 

“I will,” Vex promised, getting out of the car.

The two women made their way into the mall, Vesper checking the list she kept on her phone. “Now, I don’t want you to worry about spending a cent today, this is my treat.” She told Vex.

Vex looked slightly scared. “Vesper, you really don’t have to, I can pay for my own things.”

“Not today, you aren’t.” she smiled. “Let me do this for you. Consider this a congratulatory gift, for your new apartment and your daughter. You’re family now, and family looks after family.”

Vex hesitantly nodded, and Vesper gave her a large smile. “That’s the spirit. C’mon, let’s get you some maternity clothes that will absolutely flatter you.” She hooked her arm with Vex’s, and off the two went towards the stores that Vesper picked out.

***

Vex felt both like royalty and utterly out of her league. Vesper somehow had managed to get in contact with the store managers on all of the stores she wanted to visit, and they had a store associate helping them personally at every one.

Vex tried on more clothes than she had ever tried on before in her life, and half of them Vesper wrinkled her nose at. She had to admit, the clothes that Vesper did approve made her feel like a queen. She looked damn good in them, and she just…didn’t look at the prices. She was pretty sure she would have a heart attack if she paid attention to just how much money Vesper was spending.

When they took a break for lunch, Vesper gave her a smile over their pasta bowls. “So, next stop is a lingerie store.”

Vex turned a bright red. “Um, Vesper, I think I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense.” Vesper replied. “Of course you’ll need some nice lingerie, I’m sure Percival will enjoy it too.” She winked gently.

Vex turned a beet red now, coughing her water and trying now to spew it everywhere. Vesper just laughed gently. “Seriously, every woman needs a bra and panties that make her feel like she can stop her man in his tracks. We’ll get you a set for your pre-pregnancy size too.” She smiled.

The De Rolos, Vex decided, were a force to be reckoned with.

***

The two of them made it back to the car, the trunk and backseat filled with bags. Vesper gave Vex a smile. “I hope you enjoyed yourself darling.”

“You know, I think I did.” Vex replied, giving Vesper a warm smile in return. “Thank you so much, for everything.”

“It’s not a problem.” Vesper smiled. “Put your new wardrobe to good use, and take care of my brother. He cares about you a lot.”

“I will.” Vex murmured. “I care for him a lot too.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Vesper murmured. “He’s spent a lot of his life lonely. I’m just glad he found someone he wants to spend his life with, and that won’t fuck him over in the end.”

“I would never.” Vex murmured. “…I think I love him.” She confessed quietly.

Vesper smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear.” She replied. “I wish you both the best of happiness. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I am very glad you’re a part of his life.”

Vex nodded. “I’m glad he’s a part of mine.” She murmured, letting a hand rest on her stomach as they started the drive home.


	31. Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath and opened the door, putting on a flirtatious smile for the man sitting on the couch. “Hello.” He greeted, dropping his own voice into a seductive purr.

Percy was very glad he had a sizable savings account, having dropped the deposit onto the new apartment and breaking the lease on his current one. Either way, it was worth it to have a new place for himself and for Vex. A little place for them to call their own and have their family. They would be moving the following week, once Vesper and Whitney had gone home.

While he had Vesper, he took her out for lunch. While they were enjoying their burgers, Percy looked at her. “…I need your help.” He admitted.

Vesper arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. “With what?” she asked.

“…it’s still too soon, but I want… just in case.” Percy took a deep breath. “I need your help to pick out an engagement ring for Vex.”

Vesper chuckled, taking a bite of her burger. “Of course.” She replied. “We’ll get her a ring she’ll be in love with. Honestly Percival, I bet you could propose as soon as you get home and she’d say yes.”

Percy shrugged a little. “I’m not so sure.” He admitted. “It might be too soon.”

“Percival, you’re expecting a daughter together, and you’re moving in together next week.” Vesper told him. “She’s in love with you, and you’re in love with her.”

Percy shrugged again. “I’m not so sure. I mean, I… I know I do, but we haven’t said it to each other yet.”

“She said it to me.” Vesper replied. “While we were out shopping the other day. She told me she loved you.”

Percy blinked a little. “…really?” he asked.

“Really.” Vesper replied. “So let’s finish our meal and then go find a beautiful ring. And when the time is right, you ask her.” She smiled.

***

The little box was already burning a hole in Percy’s pocket, but he wanted to keep it close, just in case. He was once again, grateful for his savings account; Vesper’s taste was expensive, but he was sure that Vex would love the ring regardless.

He was on his way to work, the ring safely hidden in one of his jacket pockets, but it couldn’t get out of his head. He knew it wasn’t quite time for that step. They hadn’t really had sex again since their first night.

That was Percy’s fault, though. He was sure that Vex would be more than happy to do it again, but he was waiting. Waiting for that next step.

The moment he could say what he felt would be the moment.

Right now, he had to shake his thoughts. He had just gotten to the club, and it was time to put his persona on.

He went to the changing rooms, getting ready for the night, before Anna came up behind him.

“Forget the stage for now, you’ve been booked for a private show.” She told him. “Room seven, he wants you to wear black.”

Percy nodded. “All right, thank you.” He murmured, putting back the red ensemble he had selected and grabbing some tight black briefs, black breakaway jeans, and a black button down shirt on top.

Once he was ready, he made his way over to room seven, preparing himself mentally. Private shows meant a good pay, which would help replenish some of the money he had spent in the past few days. But at the same time, patrons for private shows were generally much more handsy, and most were under the impression that hiring him for a private show meant sex. More often than not, Percy had to call the bouncers.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, putting on a flirtatious smile for the man sitting on the couch. “Hello.” He greeted, dropping his own voice into a seductive purr.

The man gave him a wide smile. His skin was pale white, almost sickly looking in the glow from the blacklights in the room. His hair was dark black, and he was wearing a dark black suit as well. His eyes were purple, and Percy wasn’t sure if it was the lighting or if the man was wearing contacts.

“Hello, Sharpshooter.” The man purred, gesturing for Percy to come sit in his lap. He did so, crossing his legs slightly. 

“How are you doing?” Percy purred, letting his fingers trail over the man’s chest. 

“Much better, now that you’re here.” He murmured.

Percy smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.” He gently teased the top button on the man’s shirt. “What should I call you, handsome?”

“Orthax.” The man replied with a smile, a hand finding its way to Percy’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while, I was struggling with where I wanted to take this story and I had such a clear view of Smoke and Feathers that it drew my attention for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this, though!


	32. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy let his hand drop down and gently caress Vex’s stomach. “Elaina, you should be nicer to your mother.” His voice was affectionate as he spoke to their daughter, and the realization that he was just as smitten with their daughter was just icing on the cake.

Percy exited the private room, feeling… refreshed. He wasn’t used to private dances going so well. The man had been respectful, had paid him handsomely for his time, and had watched him dance without making him feel like a piece of meat.

It was a welcome change from his usual nights, he had to admit. He was leaving the room feeling… almost peaceful. Most of the time when he had a private show, he had to call security or felt deeply uncomfortable. But this time... He didn't feel that way. 

Orthax had treated him like a person. And that was strange for him. He wasn't used to being treated like a person in this line of work. He was used to being treated like a piece of meat. It wasn't uncommon for someone to try and grab his ass, or even his crotch while he was dancing, especially during lap dances. The only time he had been relatively okay with that was when he had done Keyleth’s bachelorette party, and it had been Vex. 

Orthax hadn't though. He had been respectful, he had kept his distance, he only put his hands on Percy when Percy allowed him to, and that was strange.  
He found he enjoyed it.

Of course, it helped that Orthax had left him with a sizable tip. On top of the few thousand it had cost to book him for a private show as long as he had, he had given him another five hundred dollars that he didn't have to pay back to the club. That would easily cover a few of Vex’s appointments. Percy couldn't be happier.

He went back to the dressing room feeling light-hearted. He made sure to change out of his dancing gear and back into his street clothes before going to tip out the club and the bartenders. He had made a pretty penny that night, and though if he wanted to he could continue dancing for the other patrons, he wanted to go home and see Vex.

As he was driving home, looking forwards to seeing Vex, he realized that he was in love with her. He had had inklings and he definitely hadn’t purchased an engagement ring just because he felt like he had to. He truly wanted to marry her, and he really was in love, and he had been for a long time.

The realization made his heart pound in his chest, and a stupid smile crept onto his lips.

When he arrived at the apartment, Vex was relaxing on the couch. She had a heat pad on her lower back and she was eating ice cream while watching a movie. She looked up when Percy came in. “Hello darling.” She greeted.

“Hello dear.” Percy smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did. Whitney loved the zoo and loved meeting Trinket.” Vex smiled. “Walking around a lot wasn’t fun on my lower back though, hence the heat pad.”

Percy let his hand drop down and gently caress Vex’s stomach. “Elaina, you should be nicer to your mother.” His voice was affectionate as he spoke to their daughter, and the realization that he was just as smitten with their daughter was just icing on the cake.

Percy was so in love, and he was happy. 

Vex chuckled. “She’s been very active today, that’s for sure.” She murmured, putting her hand over Percy’s.

Percy smiled, looking at her. “Why don’t you head to bed, I’ll give you a back massage.” He offered.

“You are an absolute saint.” Vex replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she started getting up.

Percy smiled, following after her. When she pulled off her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, Percy got behind her, pushing his thumbs gently into the small of her back. Vex let out a low moan, and Percy continued to massage her sore muscles.

He shifted forwards a little as he continued, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. “Vex…I realized something today.” He murmured.

“Oh? What did you realize?” Vex asked softly.

“That I’m madly in love with you.” Percy whispered against her shoulder, still massaging her back.

Vex shivered at his words, and Percy’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“I love you too.” Vex whispered softly. “So, so deeply.”

Percy shifted so he could kiss Vex deeply, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Vex pressed against him eagerly as they kissed, and Percy was flooded with warm affection.

When the kiss broke, Percy moved to her ear. “…I want to make love to you, Vex’Ahlia. May I?” he requested softly.

“You are way too polite for someone asking for sex.” Vex laughed softly, gently squeezing his hands. “But yes. Yes you may.”

Percy smiled softly against her ear before kissing down her jaw, his hands moving to gently cup her breasts through her bra. He felt her relax against him, and it just made him happier.

He gently squeezed and fondled her breasts before moving to undo her bra, removing it and dropping it to the floor. “Are you all right to lay on your back?” he asked, not wanting to hurt her since she was already sore.

“I’ll be fine for a little bit, but probably shouldn’t be on my back when we actually have sex.” Vex murmured.

“There are plenty of other ways.” Percy chuckled, kissing her neck gently before laying her down on her back, moving to get on top of her. He could feel the gentle swell of her stomach against his, and it just filled him with even more love.

He leaned down to kiss her, pressing their bodies together. His lips started traveling down her jaw and neck as the kiss broke, showing attention to every inch of her skin. “I love you.” He whispered against her skin.

“I love you, Percy. I have for a long time.” Vex whispered back.

Percy just smiled, and continued his path down. When he reached the swell of her stomach, he caressed it with both hands. “I love you too, Elaina.” He whispered, pressing kisses to the taunt skin there. “So much. I promise I’ll take care of you, no matter what.”

Vex’s fingers slid into his hair, and Percy shivered slightly at the pleasurable scratch of nails against his scalp.

“She loves you too.” Vex murmured. “We both love you.”

“My beautiful girls.” Percy whispered. “I’ll always be here for you both.”

He felt a gentle ripple against his hands as Elaina shifted, and his heart just swelled again. He pressed another gentle kiss to her stomach before continuing down, pulling Vex’s underwear down her legs as he went. 

He gently rubbed her clit with his fingers before sliding two inside, loving Vex’s low gasp and moan at the stretch. He was so hard, throbbing against the mattress, but he kept his own hips still. He wanted to make this good for her, show Vex just how loved she was and how much he cared for her. As pleasurable as this would be for him to, he got off way more on her pleasure than he did his own.

He leaned down and captured her clit in his lips, sucking gently and rubbing his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves as he moved his fingers in and out of her. Vex’s breathy moans and gasps just went straight to his own cock, and he moaned against her. 

She echoed his moan, hips pressing into his mouth, and Percy just moved with her, coaxing as much pleasure as he could out of her. He wrote his love for her against her clit and the curl of his fingers, and when she came, fingers digging into his scalp, he just let her ride it out, feeling a burst of love echo through his chest.

One she collapsed back to the bed, Percy gently pulled away and moved up to kiss her lips again. Vex was limp and pliant against him, and Percy couldn’t help but smile.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked her softly, and Vex smiled back up at him.

“Well, you could have way less clothing on. And I want to get my mouth on you before we do this.”

“This is about you.” Percy replied. 

“And I want to please you too.” Vex murmured, pecking his lips. 

“All right.” Percy murmured. If that’s what Vex wanted, then he wouldn’t deny her a thing. He sat up and started pulling off his clothes, dropping them to the floor as he removed them.

Once he was naked, Vex smiled at the sight. “Much better.” She murmured. “Go ahead and stand up.”

Percy got off the bed and Vex grabbed a pillow, tossing it on the ground before kneeling in front of him. He looked down, admiring how beautiful she looked as she pulled her hair back over her shoulders, looking up at him as she put her hands on his hips.

“I love you.” Percy whispered once more. Now that he had realized it, he couldn’t stop saying it.

“I love you too.” Vex smiled, pressing gentle kisses to his hips before she pressed her lips against his shaft. Percy moaned, letting his fingers find her hair and gently hold it as she started to lick long, warm strips against him.

He felt himself throb once more before Vex took the head into her mouth, and Percy’s head spun with pleasure at the sensations.

“Vex… I’m not gonna last long.” He gasped out, already feeling the steady crest of an orgasm pushing at him.

Vex continued to bob her head for a few more moments before pulling off, licking her lips as she looked up at him with a smirk. She got up and onto the bed on all fours, presenting herself to him the same way she had their first night together.

Percy got onto the bed behind her, pressing kisses to her shoulders before he arranged himself, pushing into her.

She was warm and slick and tight, and Percy shuddered as he moaned. He started to move, keeping his pace slow and gentle. This wasn’t just a quick fuck for pleasure. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, coax Vex through as many orgasms as he could before he couldn’t handle it anymore.

His hand dipped between her legs, gently rubbing at her clit and watching her as her head lowered and she moaned, fingers tightening against the blankets. He kept with the slow pace, watching as she tensed and tensed before letting out a long, drawn out cry, tumbling into another orgasm.

He had to pause for a moment, gasping for breath and fighting for control. He wanted to finish so badly, but he wanted to make this amazing for her. She deserved nothing less.

“Percy… Percy please…” Vex gasped, rocking her hips back against him. “Come for me, darling…”

Percy couldn’t deny her anything right now. With those words, he snapped his hips into her twice before he came, seeing white and gasping as he finished.

Percy pulled out once he had finished, pulling her into his arms as they laid on their sides together.

Vex smiled up at him, and Percy smiled back, pressing his lips to her forehead and resting his hands on her stomach.

This was his. His little family, his moments of happiness. He would tuck them gently against his chest and hold them dear.

No matter what happened, he reminded himself, he had Vex and Elaina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my thanks to the wonderful dancer4813, for talking me through a rough patch in this fic and being amazing in general. You all shouldn't miss the amazing comments she leaves- she sums up the chapter beautifully and pulls out the themes without fail.
> 
> Now that I've broken the rut I was in, this fic should update much more frequently than it has been <3


	33. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex sighed. “…I know, but I still don’t like spending money. I’m not used to being so financially secure.” She admitted.
> 
> “I know, but It’s okay. I want to take care of you and Elaina, and making sure you’re warm enough is part of that.” Once the heat was on, Percy joined her on the couch. Vex shifted to cuddle with him, sighing softly at the warmth of his arms.

The last time Vex had moved, it had really just been her and Vax moving boxes and furniture together. They hadn’t had much when they came to this apartment, and hadn’t really been close enough to the others to ask them for help. It had been a struggle; neither she or Vax were particularly strong.

Now, though, Vex had been delegated to holding doors open while the entirety of their friends worked on getting the boxes and furniture into the UHaul that they had rented. Their new apartment was in the same complex as the one that Grog and Pike shared, so they would overall be closer to the rest of their little family.

Vex watched as the entirety of their little group all worked together to get the two apartments cleared out. She put a gentle hand against her stomach, which she swore was growing larger every day, as she held the door for Grog and Pike to carry out Percy’s workbench, which was probably the heaviest piece of furniture that they owned between them. 

Once everything was packed up and ready to go, Vex took one last walk through her old apartment. She had shared it with Vax for years, and when Vax left, she had shared it with Percy. There were a lot of memories locked within these walls, and she would be sad to let it go.

She was excited, though, for the new memories she would be making with Percy and Elaina in their new apartment.

She heard the door open, and Percy’s footsteps as he came in. “Ready?” he asked her, moving to put an arm around her shoulders.

Vex let herself lean into him. “Almost.” She murmured softly.

Percy kissed the top of her head. “I know.” He murmured. “It’s hard leaving these apartments. Without them, we probably would have never met each other.”

“And that would have been a shame.” Vex agreed.

Percy pulled her into a soft kiss. “Let’s go to our new home.” He murmured.

Vex nodded, and they walked hand in hand out of the old apartment, closing the door on that chapter of their lives.

Unpacking the boxes and furniture was much easier, too, now that they had so many hands to help. Vex was just grateful that the new apartment was on the ground floor this time- stairs had become less and less fun the more her stomach grew. Once everything was finished, Percy ordered a large amount of pizza for everyone, and they all sat on the floor of the living room to eat it. Scanlan pulled out a massive bottle of vodka as well, and it had quickly dissolved into everyone taking shots while enjoying pizza. Vex stayed sober, and made a mental note of where all the extra blankets and pillows had been set, since it was looking like most of their friends would end up passing out on the floor that night.

Looking around at her family, Vex felt warm and happy. She felt Elaina wiggle inside of her, getting comfortable, and she had Percy at her side, an arm around her waist.

This was home.

***

As the two of them got settled in, unpacking completely and organizing the apartment to both of their liking, Vex’s stomach continued to grow. She was approaching the 24 week mark now, and it was pretty shitty, considering that winter had set in and the cold was intense. It hadn’t even started to snow, which would have made everything at least a little better.

She was fairly grumpy as she curled on the couch, bundled up with blankets. Her entire body was sore from having been working on the nursery, and she was cold. Percy was out working, and she had a damned parole meeting the next day.

Really, it was just a shit day.

When Percy got home, not much had changed. She had texted Vax to make sure he was available for the meeting the next day, and just continued to freeze and watch tv, trying to get her mind off of everything.

“Vex? You’re freezing, why didn’t you turn the heat up?” Percy asked, moving to the thermostat. 

“Saving money.” Vex replied. “Turning the heat on is expensive.”

“I’d rather spend a little more on the electricity bill than have you freeze.” Percy murmured. “Besides, it’s not something you should worry about anymore.”

Vex sighed. “…I know, but I still don’t like spending money. I’m not used to being so financially secure.” She admitted.

“I know, but It’s okay. I want to take care of you and Elaina, and making sure you’re warm enough is part of that.” Once the heat was on, Percy joined her on the couch. Vex shifted to cuddle with him, sighing softly at the warmth of his arms.

“…it’s not just that.” She admitted, sighing. Percy knew, he may as well know what was going on. “…I have a parole meeting tomorrow, and I don’t want to think of that. How was work?”

Percy gently rubbed her shoulder, but didn’t mention anything about the upcoming meeting, which Vex was eternally grateful for. “Work went well. I had another private show, and it was good.”

“With that Orthax person?” Vex asked.

Percy nodded. “He’s honestly one of my favorite customers at this point.” He admitted.

“So long as he respects that your ass is mine, then I’m perfectly content with that.” Vex chuckled.

Percy laughed softly. “Of course, dear.” He murmured. “My ass is yours.”

“Damn right.” Vex replied, snuggling close. Percy chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Vex was quiet for a little while, just enjoying the peace and comfort, before she sighed. “…will you come to the meeting with me tomorrow?” she asked Percy softly, gently toying with the hem of his shirt.

“Of course.” Percy replied without hesitation, and Vex didn’t think she could be more in love with this man, but here she was.

“Thank you.” Vex murmured softly. 

“Of course.” Percy murmured back, gently rubbing her shoulder before cupping her face against his palm, keeping her close. Vex closed her eyes and relaxed against him, finally feeling warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, hope you guys enjoy though~


	34. Deals Brokered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…look, why don’t I make you a deal?” Assum leaned against the back of his booth.

Vex felt nervous as she got ready for her parole meeting. This would be the first time that Percy would really get a glimpse into her old life. Not to mention she was probably going to have to postpone her next meeting, since she would be eight and a half months along and about to give birth when the next one was due.

She was not looking forwards to this in the slightest.

She pulled on her jacket, sighing heavily when it didn’t close around the swell of her stomach. God damnit. Today was just getting worse and worse.

She tore the jacket off and chucked it across the room, nearly hitting Percy as he came out of their bedroom. He avoided it just in time.

“Sorry…” Vex murmured, huffing angrily.

“What did the jacket say to piss you off?” Percy asked softly.

“It didn’t close.” Vex sighed heavily, rubbing her face. “It’s too fucking cold to go out without a jacket that doesn’t close.”

“You can borrow one of mine for now, and we’ll get you a new one, okay?” Percy rubbed her shoulders gently.

Vex just let out another long sigh. “Don’t worry, if it’s all right I’ll just use one of yours from now on.”

Percy didn’t argue, for which Vex was grateful. She wrapped the coat he offered around herself, letting the light scent of the deodorant Percy used fill her nostrils as she tucked her face into the warm, fur lined collar as they headed outside.

Luckily it was too cold for them to meet at the fucking park, so Assum had set the meeting for a little café nearby. Vex was grateful that Percy didn’t try to speak a lot as they drove- she wasn’t in the mood for it.

She saw Vax’s familiar little shitty junker parked outside of the café when they arrived, and was grateful that her twin still came despite the fact that he really didn’t have to- Percy was here now, but she would be grateful for Vax’s support as well.

They got inside, Vex shivering slightly and with snow dusting her dark hair. They made their way over to the booth where Vax was sitting across from the familiar face of Officer Assum. There were two other cups, still hot, next to him- coffee for Percy and hot chocolate for Vex.

Vex moved to squeeze between Vax and Percy, all three of them crammed into one side of the shitty little booth. Vex didn’t care- of all the people in the world, these were the two she couldn’t care less were squishing her.

“Officer Assum, this is Percival de Rolo. My boyfriend and the father of our daughter.” Vex gave the introduction. Percy extended a hand, which Assum shook. “He’ll probably be attending most of the parole meetings from now on.”

Assum nodded. “Congratulations on the baby girl.” He offered, looking over at Percy and sizing him up. Percy just kept his face cool and collected, an arm draping around Vex’s shoulders and rubbing gently, trying to warm her up a little more.

“Thank you.” Vex replied, taking the hot chocolate into her hands and sipping at it, letting herself lean into Percy.

Assum looked at Percy once more. “Should I assume he knows everything we’re about to discuss?” he asked Vex. She nodded.

“He does.” She murmured.

Assum nodded. “Good.” He replied. “How have your blood tests been?”

Vex took out the papers from her pocket and slid them across the table. “Clean, as always.” She replied, voice terse. “Seriously Assum, I’ve not touched a drop since I left rehab, do you really think I’d do a thing while I’m pregnant?” her tone was cross, and she didn’t give a shit how disrespectful she sounded. If Assum thought she would endanger Elaina like that, then he was sorely mistaken.

“You know it’s a condition of your parole that you submit the bloodwork twice a year.” Assum replied, taking the paperwork from her. “I don’t make the rule, Vex’Ahlia.”

“But you can vouch for me. That I know.” Vex replied.

Assum sighed, rubbing at his temples. “I really want to make this easier for you, but you fight me at almost every turn. How am I supposed to vouch for someone who fights almost every step of the way?”

“Maybe if you stopped treating me like a belligerent child, it would be easier.” Vex snapped back. 

“Vex.” Percy’s quiet voice caused her to turn her head towards him, ready to snap at Percy too. “You need to take a deep breath and relax. It’s not good for her.” He murmured, putting a gentle hand against her stomach.

Vex closed her eyes and swallowed hard. He was right. Putting stress on Elaina wasn’t fair- it wasn’t fair for her to suffer for Vex’s past mistakes. She felt Percy’s thumb gently caress her belly, and the feeling helped her come down a little from her riled up state.

She took a deep breath, letting the gentle gesture calm her, before looking at Assum. He was looking at Percy instead of her, thinking as he watched. Vex just remained quiet for right now- she needed to keep her calm.

“…look, why don’t I make you a deal?” Assum leaned against the back of his booth. “You only are on parole for another year. If everything goes smoothly-“

“What do you mean, she’s only on parole for a year?” Percy interrupted, looking like he was about to go off on Assum.

“It’s all right,” Vax interjected. “This is technically the end of the time Vex was sentenced for, once that time is up the probation ends.”

“I thought you were only sentenced for five years?” Percy asked. “Why the eight years of probation?”

Vex sighed heavily, looking down at the table. “I violated my parole once. It earned me an additional few years.” She admitted. “It’s why I’m a high risk case.”

“…anyways.” Assum continued, looking at Vex. “If our meetings go smoothly for another year, I’ll gift you a savings bond for your daughter’s college fund. Does that sound fair?”

Vex nodded in agreement- anything that would help give Elaina a good life was something Vex wanted desperately. She knew she was fucked up already, and the last thing she wanted was for Elaina to experience any of the things she had growing up. 

“Deal.” She nodded, reaching across the table and shaking Assum’s hand.

Assum gave her a nod as they pulled their hands back. “Anything else, before we end this meeting?” he asked.

“Yes.” Vex replied, taking out another form and sliding it across the table. “A request to postpone our next meeting by a month. I’m going to be eight and a half months pregnant when the next meeting is scheduled, and I’d rather not violate my probation because I’m suddenly having to head to the hospital to give birth.”

“Granted.” Assum nodded, glancing through the paperwork before signing off on it. “We’ll set the new meeting exactly a month afterwards, then.”

“Sounds good.” Vex nodded.

Assum nodded at Percy and Vax. “A pleasure to see you, Vax, and to meet you, Percival.”

Percy nodded his head politely, and once Assum was gone, Vex slumped into the two men. “Thank fuck that’s over.” She whispered.

Vax nodded. “Indeed.” He murmured.

Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Well, you have us for the rest of the afternoon. Today is your choice.”

“Let’s go see a movie.” Vex decided, and they finished their drinks before going to the movie theater.

***

Percy headed to the club that night, having spent the rest of the afternoon making sure Vex was all right. If he could, he would have taken off, but he was scheduled for another private show with Orthax, and he couldn’t exactly turn that down. He was fairly certain at this point that Orthax had basically paid for the rest of Vex’s care, including the hefty bill that would hit them when she actually went into labor and delivered.

When he entered the usual private room, Orthax gave him a wide smile. “Just the person I was looking for.” He gestured for Percy to sit next to him on the couch.

Percy did as was asked, giving Orthax a flirty smile. “I would hope so.” He replied, leaning against the back of the couch and making sure to curve his hip slightly, making sure he was looking alluring.

Orthax looked Percy up and down, but Percy didn’t mind it- the man had more than paid for the right to look at him like that. “I actually had a more serious proposition.” He smiled, the light making his eyes sparkle slightly. Percy was positive that he wore purple contacts, but they looked alluring in the blacklights.

“Oh?” Percy asked.

Orthax nodded. “Last time we met, you told me you enjoyed tinkering. Building props, masks and guns and that you built furniture as well?” he asked.

Percy nodded. “Yes, that’s true.” He replied.

“Well, my business is looking for a propmaker.” Orthax told him. “We would pay you handsomely for your work, and I would definitely match or exceed what you’re making here.”

Percy felt slightly wary. “…and what would my end of the deal entail, for that amount?” he asked. It wasn’t unusual for high paying clients to try to hire dancers as personal prostitutes under the guise of another job.

“Just be hardworking, and turn out incredible products on a regular basis.” Orthax replied. “There may be some long nights, but our relationship would be extremely professional. This wouldn’t come to light, and I wouldn’t treat you like just some whore.” He promised.

Percy thought about it for a long time. “…I want insurance.” He replied. “I’m going to have a family, a daughter in a few months. I need to make sure she’s well cared for.” The shit insurance both he and Vex had wouldn’t be enough if Elaina had any type of serious medical problem. As much as he hoped she wouldn’t, he wanted to have his bases covered, just in case.

Orthax nodded. “Of course. The insurance plans I offer my employees have low deductibles and high coverage. Your daughter would have anything she needs cared for, as long as you work for me.”

Percy looked at him, long and hard. The man had a cool and professional face on him, one that Percy recognized from years of boring dinner parties with his father’s business partners.

“I want a contract written up.” Percy replied. “And I’ll need to speak with my partner.”

“Of course. Think on it for a few days.” Orthax replied, handing Percy a business card. 

Percy looked at it for a long moment. This was what he wanted. To be able to be paid to do what he loved, with much less risk to himself than his current lifestyle brought. He had resigned himself to dancing until he had aged out- it was the only way he would be able to keep his little family afloat. But this… to do what he loved, and get paid just as much, if not more for it?

“…if the contract is amiable, and my partner agrees, you have a deal.” Percy murmured.

Orthax smiled widely, holding out a hand. Percy grasped it with his own, giving it a firm shake.

“Deal.” Orthax replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night chapter brought to you by exhaustion. I should have been in bed two hours ago, but I had to get this chapter out. Let me know if there are any errors, I'm willing to bet I've missed at least something.


	35. Nightmares and Bright Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. “…is everything all right?” he asked next.
> 
> Vex shook her head, and Percy moved around the couch so he could sit next to her and gather her up in his arms. His hands spread protectively over her stomach, and Vex felt a flood of peace wash over her for the first time since she woke up.

_She was in that familiar park again, and Vex immediately felt like a cornered animal. Her head whipped from side to side, and she was holding a small bundle of blankets close to her chest. She knew that she was holding a baby, her baby, and she needed to protect her._

_She started to try to run, get out of this fucking hellhole, when she was stopped by an all too familiar figure, leaning against one of the trees._

_Saundor smiled, a predatory grin, and Vex stopped in her tracks. She couldn’t breathe, and her arms tightened securely over the small bundle in her arms._

_“Why won’t you let me see her?” Saundor crooned, moving closer. “I deserve to be a part of my daughter’s life.”_

_“She’s not yours!” Vex spat at him. “She will never be yours!”_

_Saundor chuckled, a dark noise in Vex’s ear. “She’s not Percival’s, that’s for sure. If she was, would he have left you like he did? He knows. He knows she’s mine.” He purred into Vex’s ear, and Vex turned, trying to fight. It felt like the forest was keeping her there, vines wrapping around her legs and holding her still as Saundor took the bundle of blankets from her arms._

_“No!” she screamed, fighting, trying to keep a hold of her daughter._

_Saundor just laughed once more, disappearing into the dark of the woods._

“No!” Vex screamed as she bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. She was hot and sweaty, her entire body trembling and stomach rolling from the nightmare. She felt like there was a heavy weight on her chest, and she could barely breathe.

Her hands moved to her stomach, feeling that it was still swollen, and she curled around herself, trying to get back under control. Percy hadn’t quite gotten home from work yet, and she wished he was.

She got out of bed to drink some water, feeling the soft little patter of kicking feet from within her. She put a hand on her stomach. “I’m sorry.” She whispered softly. “You ended up with a really, really fucked up mom.”

Vex managed to drink a cup before her stomach rolled once more, and she knew she wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon. So she turned on the television and started up Netflix, curling up with some comfy blankets to just watch a mindless show.

She was halfway through the first season of Hell’s Kitchen when she heard the door creak open, and the familiar sound of Percy removing his boots.

“Vex?” she heard the soft voice, and she heard him walk towards the couch. “You’re up late, don’t you have to be at work in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Vex murmured, not really caring about that at the moment.

Percy leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. “…is everything all right?” he asked next.

Vex shook her head, and Percy moved around the couch so he could sit next to her and gather her up in his arms. His hands spread protectively over her stomach, and Vex felt a flood of peace wash over her for the first time since she woke up.

Still, she’d rather not talk about her nightmares. “How was work?” she asked Percy softly.

“It was good.” Percy murmured, his chin resting on top of her head. “…I was actually offered another job.”

“Really? Tell me about it.” Vex murmured, snuggling close and making herself comfortable against Percy’s chest.

“So you know that client that keeps booking me for private shows? We were talking the other day and I mentioned my hobbies.” He nodded at the replica guns that decorated one wall of their living room. “He said his business was looking for a propmaker, and he would match the usual pay I get from the club.”

“That’s amazing, Percy.” Vex felt a small smile come to her lips.

Percy nodded. “He’s going to have a contract drawn up, so legally I’ll be protected. What do you think?” he asked

“You know I support you wholly in whatever you want to do.” Vex replied, putting her hands over his and gently squeezing his fingers. “But honestly, I think this will make you much happier than stripping does. I see you when you come home most nights, most of the time you’re exhausted and drained from putting on your persona. I just want you happy with what you’re doing.”

Percy pressed a kiss to her hair once more. “Thank you.” He murmured.

“Anytime, darling.” Vex murmured softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Percy murmured back.

***

It took a few weeks for everything with Orthax to get settled, but eventually Percy signed his part of the contract and was ready to walk out of the Briarwoods club. He went to the office that Lady Briarwood used, knocking gently on the door.

“Yes?” Delilah’s impatient voice answered, and Percy opened it. Her face relaxed a little when she saw who it was. “Oh, it’s just you. What do you want?” she asked.

Percy took a deep breath- Delilah was not going to be happy. “I’m coming to put in my notice.” He told her.

Delilah’s perfectly groomed eyebrows arched high in surprise. “Excuse me?” she asked.

“I’m leaving the club.” Percy replied. “I am, and will always be, eternally grateful for the opportunity you gave me. But I’m growing older, and my priorities are shifting. My girlfriend and I are expecting a daughter in the next two months, and I want to be there for her. I’ve been offered a job elsewhere, and I accepted it.”

Delilah laughed, the sound cold. “Percival, you know that when you came on with us you signed a contract that you wouldn’t dance for another club.” She reminded him.

“I know.” Percy replied. “But this isn’t another club. It’s a job where I can create things with my hands rather than show off my body. I’m not breaking the terms of our contract, and I will never say a negative thing about this place. I am grateful, you pulled me off the streets and gave me a place where I could get back onto my feet, but I have to take this opportunity. I have a family to look out for now.”

Delilah steepled her fingers together over the desk, giving him a long, hard look. “If you do this, we won’t take you back if things get rough.” She warned him. 

Percy nodded. “I understand.” He replied.

Delilah watched him for a long moment. “You’re booked for a bachelorette party next month. I expect you at that particular engagement, as they paid handsomely for you specifically. So long as you complete that engagement, I’ll let you go.”

Percy nodded. “Deal.” He agreed.

What was one more party for a shot at doing something more with his life?


	36. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come in!” Vax called out, and when Vex opened the door, she was surprised by the living room and the sight of all of their friends wearing party hats. The living room had been decked out in baby themed decorations.

Thirty five weeks along, and Vex had never wanted to be done being pregnant more than she had during the entire rest of her pregnancy. Her stomach had swollen to a massive size, and she found she was having to _waddle_ to accommodate for the extra weight up front.

She had started her maternity leave now that she was so close to her due date, and she had given her goodbyes to Trinket on her last day, telling the bear that she would be back and bring Elaina to meet him when she was big enough. Trinket had given her a big lick on the cheek before she left.

She had so much respect for her mother- she couldn’t imagine what being pregnant with twins would be like.

Speaking of, she wanted to go and make a trip to Byorden. And she wanted Percy to come along too. It was a little easier for them to see each other now that he had started his new job as a propmaker- he worked days instead of nights, so they managed to actually spend more evenings together.

Now that Elaina was so close to arriving, both Vex and Percy were pouring their all into her nursery. Percy spent a lot of time in his workshop making sure that the rest of the furniture was built. He had even surprised Vex with a wonderfully plush chair he had made for late night feedings, having labored over many videos to learn how to upholster so he could make it.

Vex, meanwhile, kept busy painting and decorating the room, making sure the small amount of toys and clothes they had been gifted were neatly arranged. Vesper had sent a package with a massive amount of designer baby clothes, and Vex was in the process of organizing them into the closet when her phone went off. 

“Hey, you and Whitey are invited over for dinner tonight. I’m making some of that alfredo pasta you’re so fond of, Vex.” Vax had texted, and Vex saw he had included Percy in the group chat.

“I’m up for that if you are, Percy.” She replied, and Percy replied a few moments later.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“All right, be here at 4 then!” Vax replied.

“Will do!” Vex responded before setting down her phone to continue working on the clothes.

When four rolled around, they pulled up in Percy’s car to Vax and Keyleth’s little home. Vex still couldn’t keep their eyes off of the carseat now kept in the back of it, just in case. She also saw that a lot of their friends were parked around the house as well. She wasn’t surprised- it wasn’t unusual for one of their friends to host dinner for everyone, just to relax and hang out.

Percy came around and helped her out of the car, which Vex was grateful for. She put a hand on her lower back as they walked up to the door, knocking on it.

“Come in!” Vax called out, and when Vex opened the door, she was surprised by the living room and the sight of all of their friends wearing party hats. The living room had been decked out in baby themed decorations.

“Happy baby shower!” Keyleth and Pike were both beaming, moving to embrace Vex tightly. 

Vex was shocked, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Oh you guys, you didn’t have to do this!” she murmured.

“We wanted to! That’s our little niece we wanted to celebrate.” Scanlan replied, a massive grin on his face.

“Did you know about this?” Vex looked at Percy, and he nodded with a smile. 

“Vax and Keyleth worked with me so we could find a good day to do this where both of us were free.” He admitted.

Vax came over and gave her a hug as well. “It was also just an excuse for all of us to hang out.” He grinned at her. “And for us to spoil the shit out of our niece. Cmon, there’s presents for you two to open!”

Vex and Percy sat down in the middle of the couch while Grog passed over the wrapped packages for them to unwrap.

Keyleth and Vax had both gifted a few large boxes of diapers, for which Vex was grateful- she knew how expensive diapers were, and how many they would have to go through. 

Grog had given them a large blanket. It was made with green fleece with leaves printed onto it. The ends were tied together to make a fringe all the way around. “I made it myself.” He admitted. “Pike showed me how.”

Vex stood up and gave the towering man a massive hug. “I love it, Grog.” She smiled at him. “It’ll be perfect for late night feedings when it’s cold, we can wrap up in it.”

Grog gave her a bashful smile, and Vex just gave him another hug. Despite his demeanor, Grog really did have his heart in the right place, and she loved the man as dearly as she loved her other friends.

Pike gave them a set of baby monitors, so they could have one in their room and one in hers in case she started crying in the middle of the night. Vex was relieved- the ones she had been looking at had cost a pretty penny. “Thank you so much Pike, we really needed these.”

“Put them to good use.” Pike smiled, giving them both hugs.

Percy unwrapped a large box filled with toys and stuffed animals from Scanlan. “Hey, the kid’s gotta have fun too.” He smiled. “And there are toys for all different stages in there too, up until she’s two.”

“Thank you so much.” Vex smiled at him, moving to hug him as well. Scanlan hugged back before gently patting her stomach. 

“Just make sure she gets playtime too.” Scanlan winked.

Gilmore was there as well, and his gift was the largest of them all. Percy got up to unwrap it, and Vex gasped as he revealed a stroller. “Gilmore, you didn’t-“

“Don’t think anything of it.” Gilmore waved his hand at her. “You’re going to need it to keep everything together, and your arms will get tired after a while.”

Vex moved to give Gilmore a large hug as well. “Thank you so much.” She whispered.

“Anything for you all, my dear.” Gilmore replied, patting her back gently.

Once they finished, Vax brought out bowls for everyone. “All right, dinner’s ready, help yourself.” He smiled.

Percy took Vex’s bowl so she could sit down, and Vex smiled as everyone settled down to hang out and laugh and talk.

Sure, it wasn’t some elaborate party filled with games and massive piles of presents.

But it was hers.

It was family coming together for good times, and that was all Vex wanted.

Vax settled on her other side, and Vex leaned into him. “Thank you.” She murmured.

“Anytime.” Vax murmured back, pressing his head against hers affectionately.


	37. Elaina Vex'Ildan De Rolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex didn’t think she’d be able to handle calling another person, so she sent out a quick message in the group chat their little group of friends shared.
> 
> “Elaina’s coming. One of us will keep you all updated.”

It was a few days later when it happened.

Vex was busy making the crib, fitting the mattress they had bought with some soft, comfortable sheets when she felt a tense, cramping pain ripple through her stomach.

It stopped her in her tracks and she took a deep breath, breathing through the pain. Panic started welling up in her- was Elaina all right?

After the moment passed, Vex realized the pain for what it was.

A contraction.

That didn’t make her any more calm. In fact, Vex was on the verge of hyperventilating. She knew it would be soon, but now that it was here, Vex felt like she wasn’t ready. She could be pregnant for years longer and still not be ready for this moment.

She went to grab her phone, dialing Percy’s number. He was at work currently, and she hoped that he could hear his phone, that he wasn’t currently using the forge or any powertools.

When Percy picked up, Vex nearly burst into tears. 

“Vex?” Percy’s voice was panicked, able to hear her erratic breathing. “What’s going on?”

“I think… I think contractions are starting and oh god, Percy I’m not ready for this.” Vex gasped.

Percy swore loudly and Vex could hear the sound of things being moved from his end. “All right, I’m coming home, okay? Call Vax and Dr. Visoryn, let them know what’s happening. I’ll be there soon.”

Vex nodded before she remembered that Percy couldn’t see her. “Okay. Okay.” She whispered.

“I love you, Vex.” Percy told her. “And I’ll be there as soon as I can manage. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Vex whispered, before calling Vax. 

Vax picked up. “Hey.” He greeted. “I’m at work right now and can’t talk long.”

“I’m going into labor.” Vex blurted out as another contraction caused her to freeze in place and breathe heavily.

“Shitballs, all right I’m coming.” Vax replied immediately. “You have your bag?”

“Yeah.” Vex replied, grateful that Percy had had the foresight to pack her hospital suitcase the week before. 

“Good, get it. I’m on my way.” Vax replied, hanging up quickly.

Vex didn’t think she’d be able to handle calling another person, so she sent out a quick message in the group chat their little group of friends shared.

“Elaina’s coming. One of us will keep you all updated.”

Vex’s phone started going off with replies from the others, but Vex ignored it, just trying to keep herself under control. The contractions were coming and going with a somewhat regular frequency, and only when Percy opened the door did Vex remember that she needed to call her doctor.

“Percy…” Vex whispered. “I forgot. I forgot to call Allura…”

“I’ve got it.” Percy replied, moving with a quick efficiency that Vex knew was just him burying his panic. He always took charge and got things done when he was in panic mode. She could hear him talking to Allura as he grabbed her hospital bag and double checked the contents, while Vex just sat on the couch and held her stomach. 

Vax arrived a few moments later, still dressed in his work scrubs, and Vex had never been so grateful to have both of her boys there than right then.  
“I’ll drive.” He offered to Percy, and Percy shook his head.

“No offense, Vax, but your car is a death trap waiting to happen.” Percy replied. “Besides, we have the carseat in my car already.”

“Point taken.” Vax replied. “Ready to go?”

“No.” Vex shook her head, but stood from the couch with Percy’s help. “But let’s go.”

The drive to the hospital was tense, Vex breathing hard every time a contraction hit. When they arrived, Vax jumped out of the car while it was still moving and started booking it towards the reception to let them know that Vex was there and in labor.

Percy helped Vex out of the car, supporting her, when she had to stop as her water broke right in the middle of the sidewalk. Vex felt mortified as passerby started glancing over at her, and tears started running down her cheeks at the even sharper contraction that coursed through her.

“It’s okay, it’s perfectly natural.” Percy murmured. His voice was calm and collected, and Vex had no clue how the fuck he was managing to do that. “Let’s get you inside, c’mon.”

Vex let Percy lead her to the nurse that came out with a wheelchair, and they were taken to a room immediately. Vex was helped by Percy and the nurses into the bed, where they started hooking her up to a few machines and wrapping a belt around her belly.

Vax gently braided her hair and tied it up for her while Percy kept a hold on her hand. Vex was terrified and in pain, and she just clutched onto Percy’s hand tightly.

“I can’t do this.” She whispered as another contraction, even stronger than the last, hit her. 

“Yes you can.” Percy murmured. “You’re so strong, Vex, you can do this. She’s ready to meet us.”

“I’m going to be a terrible mother.” Vex whispered. “I can’t…”

“Bullshit.” Vax replied, holding her other hand as a nurse set her legs into the stirrup. “You’re going to be wonderful. Incredible.”

Vex just let out a long groan as the contractions continued.

Allura came in after a few minutes, fixing the latex gloves on her hands. “All right, let’s take a look at you.” She murmured, looking at the machines before she got between Vex’s legs, checking how dilated she was. 

“Kima, go get the tray, she’s eight centimeters dilated and this baby is coming soon.”

The short haired nurse next to her nodded. “Will do, Ally.” She replied, before exiting the room. She returned wheeling in a tray with a few containers and blankets, and everything Allura would need for her end of the delivery.

Vex had tears streaming down her face as the contractions quickened over the next half hour or so, just holding onto Vax and Percy’s hands the entire time.

Allura checked her once again. “All right Vex, when the next contraction hits I want you to push through it, okay?” she coached, getting herself positioned between Vex’s legs.

Vex was panting, trying to ease some of the discomfort, and when the next contraction hit, she did as Allura said and pushed.

She didn’t even recognize the scream that left her lips at the burning pain as her own. 

Vex felt like she was being split in half, but she pushed every time she was told, her face red and sweaty and hands grasping Percy and Vax’s hands tight enough that she was sure she was bruising them, but she couldn’t care less.

Finally, she felt something give as she pushed the baby out, the relief causing her to gasp out as she heard a loud, angry cry.

Percy’s eyes were wide as he looked, but Vex could only lean her head back into the pillow, gasping for air.

“Want to cut the cord?” Allura asked Percy, and he nodded wordlessly, moving to do so as he was directed.

Vex raised her head once that was once, arms reaching out for the small, squirming baby that Kima was putting into her arms.

Vex felt like she was going to cry all over again as she felt the weight of her daughter against her chest. She had a full head of dark hair, face screwed up as she wailed, and Vex had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

“Elaina.” She whispered softly, pressing her lips to her forehead before Kima took her back. Vex felt aching and empty as Kima took her, but she knew that it was necessary, that Elaina had to be cleaned up and checked over, and that she needed to be cleaned up and checked over too.

Percy looked between Vex and Elaina, obviously torn, and Vex gave him a weak, exhausted smile. “Go to her.” She urged him. “I’ll be fine.”

Percy pressed his lips to her sweaty forehead before going to follow Kima with their daughter, and Vex let herself relax into the bed as Allura cleaned her up and helped her deliver the afterbirth.

Vax gently wiped the sweat from Vex’s face with a damp cloth. “You did wonderfully.” He murmured. “She’s so beautiful, and I’m so proud.”

Vex gave him a weak smile in return. “Thanks for being here.” She murmured.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Vax replied, kissing her hair affectionately.

Percy came back a little while later, a bundle of blankets cradled gently in his arms. His face was alight with joy and love, and Vex’s heart ached as he looked down at their daughter before he handed her gently over to Vex.

Vex took her into her arms once more, taking a good look at her now. Her skin was pink and wrinkly, scrunched up as her cheek rested against Vex’s chest, bare now. She knew that skin to skin contact was important. Her head of dark hair was now covered with a little pink hat, and one of her little hands was waving about as she wiggled.

Vex gave her a finger, and when Elaina closed her little hand around it, Vex felt her heart just swell with a fierce love and protectiveness she didn’t think she was capable of feeling with such intensity.

Vex watched her for a few moments, learning the curves of her chubby cheeks and nose and chin, before looking up at Percy. He was at her side, an arm around her shoulders as he watched their daughter too. He looked at Vex for a moment before leaning in to kiss her, the kiss filled with love.

Vex closed her eyes and kissed back, trying to pour just as much love into the kiss as she was feeling in that moment. 

Having her daughter in her arms and her boyfriend and her twin at her sides, Vex felt like everything was perfect in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday, double work shift followed by Critical Role meant I was busy as fuck all day.
> 
> Have some happiness though, I think the fandom needs some right now <3


	38. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His phone went off with a call from work, and he stood. “I’m going to head out to take this, I’ll be back.” He told them, stepping outside.
> 
> “Hello?”
> 
> “Hello Percival.” Orthax replied.

Percy couldn’t take his eyes off of his girls as they rested together, Elaina curled up against Vex’s chest. He couldn’t believe he was a father, truly. It hadn’t quite sunk in until Kima had told him to count her fingers and toes, and the first time he touched her, he was filled with an incredible joy.

He checked his phone, seeing it had been flooded with messages from their friends in their group chat, everyone asking for updates. He saw that Vax had been keeping them loosely updated, but hadn’t informed them of the actual birth yet.

He finally replied. 

“Vex and Elaina are both healthy and happy. She was born at 3:32, 5lbs 10oz. Full head of dark brown hair, she hasn’t opened her eyes yet so we don’t know.”

“That’s amazing!!!! <3” Keyleth replied.

“When can we come and visit?” Scanlan added.

“Tomorrow please, Vex is exhausted and we want to have some time to ourselves. You’ll meet her, don’t worry.” Percy replied before putting his phone away as Elaina started making unhappy, whimpering noises.

Vex opened her eyes at the sound, looking down at her. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” she cooed softly.

Elaina’s whimpering noises started to turn into a wail, and Vex looked up at Percy with a panicked look on her face. “I don’t know what she wants!”

“Check her diaper, maybe?” Percy murmured. Vex felt the diaper on her butt, and shook her head. “I’ts good, I think…”

“She might be hungry.” Vax suggested, and Vex shrugged her scrubs down, exposing one of her breasts. The nurse had showed her a little while earlier how to offer a nipple, and Elaina latched on gratefully, wails dying down as she started to suckle.

Vex relaxed back into the bed. Percy leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, watching Elaina’s content face as she fed. 

“She’s so beautiful.” Percy murmured. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“She is.” Vex agreed softly.

Vax ducked out after another hour or two to head home, Vex and Percy spending the night at the hospital with their daughter. 

The next morning brought their group of friends to visit, though only five people were allowed in the room at a time. Percy made sure that Vex had changed into more comfortable clothes and was currently holding Elaina close to his chest. Elaina’s eyes had cracked open and she was looking up at him, and Percy couldn’t help but watch her face. Her eyes were dark, rather than newborn blue, so more than likely she would end up with Vex’s brown eyes.

“You two look so happy.” Keyleth smiled, moving to Percy’s side and looking over his shoulder. “Oh, she’s so cute!”

“I wanna see!” Grog added, moving over to look as well. “Holy shit, your stomach was so big, and she’s so small!”

Vex chuckled. “Tell me about it.” She replied.

Gilmore handed Vex a small basket filled with coffee, bath gel, and comfy pajama pants. “For the new mother.”

“You didn’t have to.” Vex smiled, giving him a gentle hug.

“It’s not a problem.” Gilmore replied with a smile, hugging her back. “She’s beautiful, and you deserve it.”

“Thanks.” Vex smiled.

Percy passed Elaina over to Keyleth so she could hold her. Keyleth smiled widely and let her hold her finger. “Hi Elaina.” She cooed, and Percy chuckled as Elaina gave her a slightly grumpy look.

His phone went off with a call from work, and he stood. “I’m going to head out to take this, I’ll be back.” He told them, stepping outside.

“Hello?”

“Hello Percival.” Orthax replied. “I came in today and saw that you had left early yesterday to witness the birth of your daughter, and wanted to offer my congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Percy smiled softly. 

“I’m going to give you the rest of the week off, but I need you back in on Monday. We have a specialist coming in, and he’s going to be training you in a new craft, all right? I can’t reschedule it, or I would let you have more time.” Orthax sounded apologetic.

“That’s all right, I understand.” Percy replied, idly curious about what new craft he would be learning. “I’ll be back in on Monday.”

“Good. See you then, and congratulations.” Orthax replied before they hung up.

Percy smiled, pocketing his phone and heading back into the room. Elaina was back in Vex’s arms, the little girl growing fussy from being passed around and wanting her mother.

Percy’s heart was filled with love as he went to sit next to his girls, spending time with his little found family and just enjoying this beginning to a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what everyone's negative feelings about Orthax are, he's been nothing but pleasant to Percy! *grins*


	39. Artigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy nodded. “All right.” He replied, Orthax holding the door to the workshop that Percy lived in.
> 
> Inside sat a man with long red hair. He stood from the chair he had been lounging in, extending a hand towards Percy.
> 
> “Artigan Fey. A pleasure.” The man gave him a toothy smile.

“Are you sure everything will be all right?” Percy asked, trying to keep from fussing even though he really wasn’t stopping very well. It had only been a few days since they had brought Elaina home, and both new parents were happy, but exhausted. She usually woke up every few hours, and one of those times was just because she wanted cuddles.

“It’ll be fine.” Vex promised, holding their daughter close to her chest. “I’m not planning on going anywhere, we’re just going to relax and watch television and take naps later, isn’t that right sweet girl?” Vex cooed softly, kissing Elaina’s head.

Elaina cooed as well, and Percy couldn’t help the smile. “I’ll have my phone on me, text me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Vex promised, leaning up for a kiss. “Have a good day at work.”

Percy kissed her back before moving to press a kiss to Elaina’s head. “You be good to your mother, promise me that.” He murmured to Elaina. She just blinked at him, and Percy took that as her promise.

“I’ll be home soon.” He murmured, kissing Vex and Elaina once more. “Love you madly.”

“We love you too, darling.” Vex gave him a smile. “Drive safe.”

Percy gave her a smile before forcing himself out the door. He was already missing them as he got into the car to head to work.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Orthax waiting for him. The man gave him a smile. “How is fatherhood treating you so far, Percival?” he asked.

Percy chuckled. “It’s exhausting, but so far, the best thing I’ve ever done.” He admitted.

“I’m glad to hear.” Orthax replied, gesturing for Percy to follow him.

As they walked, Orthax began talking. “We just received an order for a set of guns for a reenactment.” He told Percy. “However, they requested that they be functional, in order to properly pull off their stunts. Obviously it’s expensive, yes, but it would be more expensive to order actual functional guns from the time period. So they hired us.”

Percy nodded. “I’ve never made functional guns before though, Sir.” He replied. “Only ever props.”

“I know.” Orthax replied. “So I’ve brought in one of our designers to teach you. He doesn’t have quite your talent at building the outer cases, but he does know how to make functional guns. I’m going to task the two of you to work on this order together.”

Percy nodded. “All right.” He replied, Orthax holding the door to the workshop that Percy lived in.

Inside sat a man with long red hair. He stood from the chair he had been lounging in, extending a hand towards Percy.

“Artigan Fey. A pleasure.” The man gave him a toothy smile.

“Percival de Rolo.” Percy replied, deciding to spare the man his full name while something tugged at the back of his mind.

Where had he heard his name before?

The thought left his mind as Artigan took him to the workbench, where some materials had already been laid out. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve reorganized a few things to make it easier to work with. I took a look at your work, and have to say, you’re incredibly talented.” Artigan told him.

“Thank you,” Percy replied. “This is intriguing. I never learned how to build functional trigger mechanisms on my own, it seemed like a bad idea at the time.”

“Well, now you’re getting paid to learn.” Artigan laughed. “And getting paid to learn is the best time to do so.”

“Indeed.” Percy agreed. “Where do we start?”

***

Percy arrived home feeling light and thrilled. It was a complicated process, sure, but Artigan was a patient teacher, and Percy did love learning new ways to build.

Vex and Elaina were both asleep on the couch, Elaina cuddled against Vex’s chest, so Percy decided to start on dinner for him and Vex. It was the least he could do for them.

Vex stirred awake once the smell of cooking meat reached her nose. “Mm, welcome home.” She murmured softly. “What are you making?”

“Beef stir fry.” Percy replied, tossing the wok gently as he worked. 

Vex got up, keeping Elaina carefully cradled, before heading over to the kitchen. “It smells wonderful.” She murmured, leaning up to kiss Percy’s cheek. “How was work?”

“Amazing.” Percy replied. “We received a massive order for a show, and I got to learn how to make them functional. Strictly for stunts, mind you, and the performers signed a waiver and everything.”

“That’s exciting.” Vex chuckled. “Just don’t bring any home. The props are fine, but I don’t want that around Elaina.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Percy replied, giving both of his girls kisses. “Now go relax, I’ll bring you dinner when it’s ready.”

Vex smiled and kissed back. “All right, all right.” She replied, going to go and relax on the couch with Elaina wiggling in her arms, looking around curiously.

Percy smiled softly as he worked, feeling like for the first time in his life, everything was working out just fine.


	40. Familiar Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am.” Percy replied. “And I am fairly positive that if I were to ask, she would say yes. But I want to ask right. It’s the way I was raised. Besides…Vex hasn’t even met the rest of my family.”
> 
> Artagan froze for a second, brows furrowing slightly. “Wait, did you say her name was Vex?” he asked.

Percy continued to work closely with Artigan over the next few weeks, learning how to build and design around functional trigger mechanisms. It was a good time all around. Percy loved learning to build new things, and the first time one of his designs was functional and he fired it, it sent a strange kind of music singing through his blood.

He loved it.

And he loved that at nights, rather than coming home to an empty apartment, he came home to Vex and Elaina. She was already growing so quickly compared to how small she had been at birth, and he loved picking her up and holding her close against his chest.

Having a family to come home to was a treat all on its own.

It took a little while, but eventually the order was finished. Seven pistols and one rifle, all carefully built and modified to fit trigger mechanisms. It had taken some practice and a lot of time, but Percy was proud at his handiwork.

“Thank you, for everything” He smiled at Artagan, shaking the man’s hand. 

Artagan chuckled. “It’s not a problem. You’re a quick learner, and very talented at what you do. It was a lot of fun working with you.” He gave Percy a smile. “My brother will be here soon to pick up the props, he’s in charge of making sure they get to the vendor.”

Percy nodded, taking off his gloves and taking a seat, smiling with pride as he looked over the finished guns. “I’ll have to see this show.” He murmured. “I’d love to see what stunts they’re going to pull off.”

“Oh, I bet it’ll be spectacular.” Artagan replied, sitting in his own chair. “How’s your girl doing, by the way?”

“She’s good.” Percy smiled. “She’s fallen in love with this little turtle our friend Grog got for her, every time she plays with it she barely lets it go.”

Artagan chuckled. “Major props to you, I don’t think I would have the patience for children.”

“She wasn’t exactly planned, but I don’t think my girlfriend and I would have it any other way.” Percy admitted.

“Still just your girlfriend?” Artagan asked. “Haven’t popped the question yet?”

Percy shook his head. “Not yet. It hasn’t…felt right. I want to do it justice, and I want to be sure she feels just as strongly about me.”

“She birthed your kid, dude. Pretty sure she’s just as head over heels for you.” Artagan replied.

Percy shrugged. “I just want it to be right.” He replied.

Artagan shrugged. “Hey, it’s your life.” He replied. “Just want to be sure you’re seeing it from all angles.”

“I am.” Percy replied. “And I am fairly positive that if I were to ask, she would say yes. But I want to ask right. It’s the way I was raised. Besides…Vex hasn’t even met the rest of my family.”

Artagan froze for a second, brows furrowing slightly. “Wait, did you say her name was Vex?” he asked.

Percy frowned a little. “Yes, why?” he asked.

“Vex’Ahlia Vassar?” Artagan asked with some urgency, and Percy felt his stomach drop.

Artagan Fey.

He mentioned he had a brother.

In the case that Percy had read…

Vassar&Vassar vs. Fey.

Percy felt his entire face turn white, and Artagan leaned over, speaking quietly.

“Listen to me, do not mention that you have a girlfriend or a daughter to my brother. He will do whatever it takes to get their location out of you if he learns it’s Vex. I’m being deadly serious, he doesn’t know where she is and that’s the only thing keeping her safe right now.”

“How am I supposed to know you won’t tell him?” Percy murmured back, feeling cold.

“I won’t.” Artagan promised. “I liked Vex a lot, and I attended the trial. I know what he did to her, and believe me, he heard it from me for it. I don’t wish that on any person, but my brother holds a grudge, and he doesn’t appreciate the years he spent in prison.”

“What about the years she did?” Percy retorted, and Artagan shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter right now, right now what matters is you keep your mouth shut and speak as little to Saundor as possible. If he happens to mention her, don’t react.”

“You act like keeping that monster away from her isn’t already my top priority.” Percy replied dryly, and the next thing he was going to say was cut off at the knock from the door.

Artagan got up to answer, and Percy saw the other man step through.

His hair was still long and sleek, his sunken eyes and smile as he greeted his brother a haunting image.

This was the man who had done Vex so wrong. 

This was the man who caused her to wake up screaming some nights, lost in nightmares and flashbacks.

This was the man who had sold her for sex while she was so high she couldn’t remember it afterwards.

And it took every single ounce of willpower in his body to force a smile onto his face and shake the man’s hand when he introduced himself.

“Saundor Fey.” He gave him a predatory smile, and Percy fought back the urge to punch the man solidly in the face.

“Percival.” Percy replied, not giving him the courtesy of his nickname before showing him the guns, trying to keep his voice and hands steady.


	41. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy just enjoyed the rest of his night with his family, and felt the nerves start to come back. God, he didn’t want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

Percy left the building feeling shaken. Saundor had acted perfectly pleasant as he had looked at the guns, and Percy was sure that he had no idea that he was speaking with Vex’s current boyfriend.

Percy drove home, wondering how the hell he was going to tell Vex, and what the hell he was going to do about the situation. He knew that she had a restraining order on the man, and honestly, the fact that Saundor was involved in his new line of work made him slightly suspicious of the whole thing. Sure , it was possible that Saundor had turned a new leaf since his incident with Vex, but he doubted it.

He let himself into the apartment, and he was greeted with a proudly smiling Vex. Elaina was in her arms, sucking on her thumb and reaching out towards Percy with her other hand. As she did so, her face split into a wide smile.

Percy gasped, reaching to take her from Vex’s arms. “She learned how to smile!” he beamed, the stresses of the day pushed away for the moment thanks to his daughter.

“She did.” Vex beamed. “And she’s missed you all day.” Vex moved to give him a light kiss. “So have I. How was work?”

Percy looked between Vex and Elaina. He couldn’t sour the good mood, not now. Later. He would tell Vex what had happened later.

Instead, he pressed kisses all over Elaina’s face, watching her smile with a proud one of his own. “You’re getting so big.” He murmured.

“She really is.” Vex replied. “It’s almost too fast.”

“Before we know it, she’ll be off to college.” Percy chuckled softly, carrying Elaina to the bedroom so he could keep her close while he changed into his casual clothes. Elaina just watched him with big brown eyes, sucking on her fingers as she lay on the bed.

Once Percy had finished changing into more casual clothing, he picked his daughter up and held her close. Elaina cooed happily, and Percy just felt even more vindicated.

Percy just enjoyed the rest of his night with his family, and felt the nerves start to come back. God, he didn’t want to tell her, but he knew he had to.

Once Elaina was asleep, Vex turned to him and rubbed her face. Percy frowned a little at the furrow in her brow. “What’s going on?” he asked her softly.

“…Zahra called. Trinket’s sick, and I can’t get over to check on him. Nor am I allowed to, really, since I’m still on maternity leave… I’m just being a worried Mama.” Vex replied.

Percy pulled her into his arms, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. “I’m sure he’ll be better soon.” He murmured. “And your leave will be up before you know it, and you’ll get to see Trinket every day again.”

“I know.” Vex murmured. “Still doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead, sighing a little. 

He couldn’t do this to her.

He remembered just how raw she had been when she found out he knew, how distraught and stressed she had been just at the parole meeting, how she had jumped down her parole officer’s throat at the insinuation she was still stuck in her past.

He couldn’t be the one to hurt her like that again, even a little.

It had only been once. Saundor was just picking up the order, and Artagan was leaving shortly as well. He doubted he would see the brothers again after that. 

He could keep it quiet. It would be better than making Vex relive her trauma, even just a little.

Vex leaned her forehead against his shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “Thanks, Percy.” She murmured.

“Anything for you, dear.” Percy murmured, kissing her hair now. “Let’s go and relax, we’ve both had long days and I think tonight calls for some hot chocolate and warm blankets.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Vex murmured, kissing his shoulder before they went to the kitchen to start making the promised drink together.

Percy watched Vex as she moved, her shoulders still tense, and was even more sure in his decision to keep quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated here, but I was so stuck it wasn't even funny. Thank you, once again for her marvelous insight, dancer4813, and her encouragement and help in figuring stuff out. She is fantastic and the best <3


	42. Societal Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, let’s head off.” Vax murmured, giving Keyleth a hug and a kiss. “I’ll call when I’m on my way home.”
> 
> “Have fun you two!” Keyleth waved as they went to get on Vex’s bike, Vax grabbing his helmet on the way out the door.

One of the most wonderful things about not being pregnant anymore was the fact that Vex could finally, finally ride her baby again.

Percy was standing in the parking lot with her, Elaina in his arms, as Vex worked on finishing tuning up her bike. It hadn’t been ridden since she was six months along, and was in desperate need of some tender, loving care.

Vex wiped her forehead and grinned at Percy once she finished, giving him a big grin as she turned the key and the engine roared to life. “Oh, I’ve missed that sound.” 

Percy chuckled. “I bet you have.” He murmured. “You have fun on your day with Vax, okay?”

“I will.” Vex smiled. “You enjoy your day with Elaina, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry dear.” Percy gave her a light kiss.

“I can’t help it. This is the longest I’ll be away from her since she was born.” Vex murmured.

Percy kissed her forehead, and smiled. “You deserve a day off. Enjoy your time with your brother, Elaina and I won’t get into too much trouble, will we sweetling?” he kissed Elaina’s cheek, smiling as her face cracked into a big smile at the attention.

Vex couldn’t help but smile as well. “If the apartment isn’t in shambles when I get home, I’ll be shocked.” She replied. “Remember, her nap time is at one.”

“I know. Now go, before you never leave.” Percy shooed her towards her bike, and Vex got on, smiling at the feeling as she put her helmet on.

As she pulled away with a wave towards her boyfriend and daughter, Vex couldn’t help but feel _free_.

Oh, she’d missed this so much.

The ride to Vax’s house was uneventful, apart from the smile that Vex couldn’t help as she weaved through the streets. She really had missed her bike, and knew that the next time she got pregnant, she would definitely get back on it sooner.

That thought made her pause for a moment. Elaina was only two months old at this point, and she was already thinking about maybe having a second child with Percy.

God, she was in deep, wasn’t she?

She pushed the thoughts away as she pulled up to Vax’s house, smiling as she parked the bike and pulled her helmet off. She went and knocked on the door, giving her twin a huge hug when he opened it.

“Hey Stubby, long time no see.” Vax murmured, holding her close.

“I know. I’ve missed you.” Vex murmured, hugging her twin just as tightly.

Keyleth smiled at the sight, giving Vex a hug as well once she and Vax let go of each other. “How’s Elaina doing?” she asked.

“She’s doing wonderfully.” Vex smiled. “Percy’s keeping an eye on her today, and honestly, I’m a little frightened as to what’s going to happen at the apartment.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Keyleth replied. 

“I know. I can’t help but worry, though.” Vex replied, shrugging a little.

“Well, let’s head off.” Vax murmured, giving Keyleth a hug and a kiss. “I’ll call when I’m on my way home.”

“Have fun you two!” Keyleth waved as they went to get on Vex’s bike, Vax grabbing his helmet on the way out the door.

Once they were both settled onto the bike, Vax’s arms around her waist, Vex started it and made the turn around the corner, heading off towards their favorite little diner on this side of Emon.

When they arrived, Vax smiled as he got off. “It’s been a while since we rode your bike together.” He commented, locking his helmet up as Vex did the same with hers.

“I know.” Vex replied. “It’s been what, a year now? Since before I was pregnant, for sure.” She finished storing her helmet and walked with Vax into the diner.

“Too long.” Vax replied as they were seated. “I should really look into getting a bike myself.”

“They’re awesome. I highly recommend it.” Vex replied, taking a look at the menu. “So, how have you and Keyleth been doing? One whole year of marriage done.”

“We’re doing really well.” Vax smiled. “We’re actually thinking about trying for a child ourselves, sometime soon.”

Vex smiled. “I’m so happy for you both.” She told him. “And you know that I’m going to spoil the fuck out of them just as much as you two have been spoiling Elaina.”

“I expect nothing less.” Vax chuckled. “So, how are you and de Rolo?”

“We’re doing really well.” Vex murmured, sighing as she stirred the mug of coffee she had ordered. “…is it weird that I’m thinking of proposing to him?” she asked. The thought had been bouncing around her mind for a while, but she wanted to speak to Vax before she put any plans into motion.

Vax shook his head. “Not at all. Honestly, I’m shocked you didn’t ask him sooner.” He replied. 

“It’s not weird though? For me to propose to him?” Vex asked.

“Why would it be?” Vax asked. “I mean sure, I proposed to Keyleth, but had she asked me first, I still would have said yes. Why let society dictate who has to make the first move?”

“Society is full of shit most time.” Vex agreed, sighing. “…what if he says no?”

“Vex’Ahlia, have you talked to him? He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky. That boy is so head over heels for you, and I’m glad, because you deserve to be loved like that.” Vax reached across the table and grasped her hands in his. “You deserve to be treated well, and loved, and compared to Dickface McShitbag? I’m happy you’ve found someone who loves you for you, and makes you a happier person. So if you want to marry him? I’ll help you find a ring.”

Vex squeezed his hands in return, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that had built at Vax’s sincere words. “Thank you.” She murmured.

“Course.” Vax replied earnestly. “After we finish lunch, let’s go find your man a ring.”

Vex gave her brother a happy smile, feeling much better about the whole thing as their talks turned to more casual matters.

***

When Vex arrived home later that evening, she had the weight of a ring box in her jacket pocket. It was small and light, but it felt like it weighed a ton. She was hyper aware of it as she shifted to get off the bike, making sure it was put away correctly before heading to the apartment.

She let herself into a quiet place, and she silently toed off her shoes before going to find out where her boyfriend and daughter were hiding.

She smiled at the sight as she came upon them in the living room. Percy was laid out on the couch, jaw slack as he slept, with Elaina curled up on his chest. She looked just like her father, mouth open in the same way with her head cradled against his chest.

Vex took out her phone and snapped a few pictures, smiling before she went to change out of her riding gear. She went into the kitchen, and eyes widened at the contraptions that lay on the floors and the counters, built out of the assorted baby toys they had for Elaina.

Vex shook her head fondly, sure that Percy had taken pictures and excited to see them.

She loved her little family, and was excited for what the future would bring for them.


	43. When The Bough Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could hear the murmurs of voices from the other side of the door, but they stopped when she knocked. She heard footsteps approach, and the door opened.
> 
> Vex smiled at the sight of Percy’s face. “Hello darling, I thought we’d surprise you with some lunch today.”

Vex was humming softly to herself as she finished making a sandwich. Elaina was against her chest in her sling, sucking on a pacifier as she rest her head against Vex’s chest.

Vex smiled down at her, kissing her hair. “We’re going to go and visit Daddy at work today.” She cooed. “He’s been working very hard on his project, and I think a good homemade lunch and some cuddles will cheer him right up. What do you think?” she cooed.

Elaina just closed her fist onto Vex’s shirt, and she chuckled softly. “That’s what I thought.” She murmured.

Percy had been working later hours lately, apparently deep in a last minute, high paying project. He came home late at night, and had been developing deep, stressed bags underneath his eyes. Vex just wanted to make his day a little brighter.

Since Percy had the car and Vex didn’t want to risk riding the bike with Elaina, even if she would be in her sling, Vex decided to take the bus. It would take a little longer to get to Percy’s work than it would normally, but it was worth it to just sit and relax with Elaina against her.

The little girl looked around curiously when they started, but nodded off to sleep once the bus had been moving for a little while. Vex kept a hand on her back, keeping her close and giving her comfort. The diaper bag, filled with things for Elaina while they were out, sat between her feet.

Once the bus arrived at the stop, Vex paid the driver before getting off, stretching a little. Elaina wiggled against her, making a disgruntled noise and whimpering a little, starting to mouth at the fabric in front of her. 

“Are you hungry, darling?” Vex murmured, rubbing her back. “I’ll feed you in just a moment, okay?”

Elaina started fussing when she wasn’t fed right away, but once Vex was in the lobby of the building that Percy worked in, she sat down on one of the couches and started to unbutton her shirt. She couldn’t give a shit if people stared at her- she was feeding her child, and well, she had flashed people just for fun before. Breasts were for babies, after all, and fuck anyone who thought otherwise.

Elaina latched on and started to nurse happily, and Vex just relaxed for a moment, letting her feed. A few people gave her looks as they passed by, and she even happily flipped off one guy who was staring a little too eagerly, but overall it was relaxing.

When Elaina finished, Vex tucked herself back into her shirt before burping her daughter. Once Elaina was satisfied, Vex gathered the diaper bag and the lunchbox for Percy before heading down towards the workshop.

She could hear the murmurs of voices from the other side of the door, but they stopped when she knocked. She heard footsteps approach, and the door opened.

Vex smiled at the sight of Percy’s face. “Hello darling, I thought we’d surprise you with some lunch today.” She held up the lunchbox, her smile fading slightly as Percy’s entire face went white. “…what’s wrong?” she asked.

She heard a very, very familiar chuckle from behind Percy, and felt her own face pale. She backed up from the door, arms curling protectively over Elaina as she stared over Percy’s shoulder at the man who appeared there.

She was dreaming. She had to be.

She saw Percy brace himself against the door, and Saundor tried to push past him.

“It’s been a long time, Vex.” The man grinned, and Vex felt her entire body go numb at his voice. “You’ve gotten so beautiful, and is that a baby you have there?” he asked, voice calm and collected and curious.

Vex found her voice as he commented on Elaina. “I have a fucking restraining order you son of a bitch.” She replied, forcing her voice to hold steady even though she was absolutely terrified.

“I’m just going to point out, that I work here.” Saundor replied easily. “You came here. So technically, you’re the one violating the terms of the order.”

“You…work here?” Vex asked, eyes darting to Percy. He didn’t seem shocked at the news, rather, he seemed to be keeping himself as a physical barried between her and Saundor.

Vex swallowed. “…Percy. You knew?” she asked, voice shaking.

“We can discuss this later, right now, you need to leave.” Percy was pleading with her, and that just sent a bolt of pain through her chest. 

She felt so betrayed.

Saundor looked between them and laughed softly. “Oh, he didn’t tell you he worked with me?” Saundor taunted. “I take it that dear Percy is the father of that adorable little child? A pity, Vex, we would have had such beautiful children together.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Vex shouted. Elaina started to wail, unhappy with the loud noises coming from her mother. Her hands were shaking and it was taking every ounce of bravery she had to remain on her feet and strong in front of the person who had caused her so much pain in her life.

Percy looked pained. “Please Vex, please go.” He begged her.

Vex’s fury switched targets for a moment. “Did you know?” she demanded. “I know you read my file, did you know?”

“He read the file? Oh, this is even better.” Saundor laughed, and Percy’s pained look just deepened.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I swear he didn’t know I knew you until just now-“

Vex couldn’t take it anymore. “If you follow me I’m calling the fucking police.” She shouted at Saundor, before turning on her heels and storming out of the building. 

She was shaking, Elaina was crying, and Vex didn’t know what to do.

How could Percy keep something like that from her?

Vex just walked, trying to shush and comfort her daughter even as tears ran down her face. She made it a couple of blocks before collapsing to her knees, crying into her daughter’s hair. Elaina sobbed unhappily, and Vex just kept repeating “I’m sorry.” Like it was a prayer, unable to do anything else.

She got out her phone and dialed Vax, gasping for breath.

When he picked up, Vex sobbed “I need you to come get me and Elaina. Please.”

“I’ll be right there, where are you?” Vax asked, voice filled with concern. “What happened?”

“Saundor.” Was all Vex had to say before Vax cursed loudly. “I’m coming, holy fuck, I’m coming. Get somewhere safe, tell me where you are, I’m coming right the fuck now.”


	44. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy felt the anger bubbling up inside of him, anger he had felt once before in his life. This was the same anger he had felt when he had witnessed Cassandra, drugged and dragged off, with the man he had fucked the previous night.
> 
> A chilling sensation drove through his chest as he realized that only one of them was going to leave this place alive.

Percy rounded on Saundor as soon as Vex was gone. The man was grinning, watching after the door that Vex had rushed out.

“She’s a pretty good fuck, isn’t she?” Saundor purred, and Percy punched the man in the face.

“Don’t you dare say a fucking word about her.” Percy hissed, feeling hurt and livid. He knew he had fucked up, knew that by not telling Vex, he had torn a rift in their relationship. But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was making sure that Saundor couldn’t get to her.

Saundor licked his lips and gave Percy a chilling smile, holding a hand to where Percy had punched him. “Why not, Percival?” he purred. “You read the court case, you know how much of a slut she is. Doesn’t surprise me she got knocked up.”

Percy moved to hit the man again, but Saundor avoided the punch this time, having anticipated it. A knife was pulled, and Saundor licked his lips. “I bet you that if I remove you from the picture, she’ll come back to me. I can take care of her and that little brat.” He swung at Percy, and Percy jumped back, barely avoiding the slice of the blade.

Percy felt the anger bubbling up inside of him, anger he had felt once before in his life. This was the same anger he had felt when he had witnessed Cassandra, drugged and dragged off, with the man he had fucked the previous night.

A chilling sensation drove through his chest as he realized that only one of them was going to leave this place alive.

Percy dove behind the workbench as Saundor threw the knife towards his head, panting heavily. Adrenaline was shooting through his system, and he noticed that one of the pistols he had made was laying next to him, having been knocked over during the scuffle.

Saundor let out a sickening laugh. “I never understand the people who defend that little whore. You and her asshole of a brother. She’s a malleable child, you can bend her to whatever needs you need. And I bet you’ve done that, haven’t you? Made her into the perfect little housewife, home taking care of a baby.” He taunted. “Meanwhile, you’re here aiding the biggest drug lord this side of Emon. What kind of person does that make you?”

Percy grabbed the pistol and moved around the corner of the table, keeping low to the ground as Saundor vaulted over the bench to try and stab down at Percy on the other side.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to force the image of Kerrion out of his head, before he stood and aimed the pistol, pulling the trigger.

***

Vax found Vex and Elaina tucked away behind a dumpster. It had seemed the safest place at the time, and Vex just couldn’t stop crying, so she didn’t want to bring undue attention to herself and her daughter.

Vax dropped to his knees in front of the two, taking Vex’s face in his hands and cradling her cheeks against his palms. “I’m right here Vex, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” He murmured.

Vex moved to wrap her arms around her brother, her entire body shaking. Elaina was wiggling unhappily and letting out soft unhappy whimpers.

Vax held both of them close, hand winding into Vex’s hair. “I’ve got you.” He murmured. “Saundor isn’t here, it’s just me, I’ve got you.” He started to hum a soft lullaby, rocking Vex in his arms like she could to calm Elaina.

Vex just clung to her brother, one arm around him and the other around her daughter, just trying to get her bearings. She felt so raw and betrayed, but Vax was there.

Vax always made everything better.

Once her tears had calmed down enough that she felt like she could stand again, Vax helped her up. “Cmon, I’m taking you two home.” He murmured. “I’m going to take care of you, and you’re going to tell me what happened so we can get Saundor back behind bars for violating his restraining order. Do you want to go to your apartment and grab your things?” he asked.

Vex hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

Regardless of what happened after today, she knew that things were going to be rocky between her and Percy for a long time, if the damage done wasn’t irreparable. Better to get her things now.

“Yeah.” She whispered, voice hoarse, and Vax guided her to Keyleth’s van with an arm around her shoulder.

***

The trigger clicked underneath Percy’s finger, but nothing happened.

The gun hadn’t been loaded.

Saundor laughed. “Wow, for someone so smart, you really are quite stupid.” He replied. “I wonder what the fuck Vex thought she saw in you. No matter, this will be over soon.”

Percy tried to dodge the next swipe of the knife, but wasn’t quick enough. He could feel the bite of the blade against his stomach, seeing the blood begin to pour, but he couldn’t slow down.

This needed to end.

He punched Saundor again so he could disengage from the brawl, reaching back for another pistol. This one felt heavier, and he hoped that it was loaded.

Saundor let out another chilling laugh. “What are the chances that you’re dumb twice in a row? Pretty damn high.” He taunted.

Percy just slid across the table as Saundor made another swipe at him with the knife, but he took aim once more and pulled the trigger.

A blast echoed through the room and Saundor’s body jerked unnaturally as the bullet found its mark in his shoulder. Saundor let out a roar of pain, and Percy just steadied his aim and shot once more, just as Saundor threw the knife at where Percy had stopped moving.

An explosion of pain rang through Percy’s body as the knife embedded itself into his chest, and Percy let out a blood filled cry of pain.

Saundor, on the other hand, collapsed to the ground. His eyes were opened, unblinking, and the shit eating smile was still on his lips. But this time, the bullet had gone right into his cheekbone, splintering bone and rending half of Saundor’s face torn open.

Percy dropped the gun and collapsed to his knees, struggling to breathe. He was fairly certain that the knife had punctured a lung, and his mind was telling him that he needed help.

He reached for his phone and dialed 9-1-1, barely managing to hear the first ring before he collapsed, darkness overtaking him.

The last thing he thought of as he slipped away from consciousness was Vex and Elaina, smiling and laughing together on the floor of the living room.


	45. De Rolo Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t try to talk right now Percival, the doctors will be here soon.” A familiar voice murmured, and the way she said his name…
> 
> Shit.
> 
> That was his mother.

There was blackness. Nothingness.

It was peaceful.

And then it wasn’t.

A bright light white blinded him, so used to the blackness, that he let out a low groan through his mouth, instinctively coughing at the sensation of a tube in his throat. Percy’s entire body ached. Everything was black and heavy and it felt like Grog was sitting on his chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” A soft female voice murmured, and Percy tried to speak, tried to call out for Vex’s name, but he couldn’t. The tube was too much.

“Don’t try to talk right now Percival, the doctors will be here soon.” A familiar voice murmured, and the way she said his name…

Shit.

That was his mother.

Sure enough, as he grew used to the blinding bright light and the world came into blurry focus, he recognized the two women at his side.

Vesper was there, hair in a mess, for once. She had deep bags underneath her eyes, and looked elated that Percy was awake.

The other woman was standing over the siblings, brow furrowed in concern. It had been many years since Percy had last seen her, and the years were showing on her face, but she was still quite a handsome woman. Her brown hair had streaks of grey through it now, and she had more lines than before, but the clear blue eyes belonged to no one other than Johanna.

Percy just groaned again, looking towards Vesper, eyes pleading her to tell him that Vex hadn’t come, as much as that would hurt. Because Vex visiting would mean Elaina, and Elaina took after him enough that he was certain his mother would know.

Vesper just gently stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. “You’ve been out for a few days.” She murmured. “The hospital called Mother, and I happened to be visiting. Apparently you had a knife embedded in your chest, and it punctured a lung.” She filled him in, and Percy was grateful for that.

“You’ll have to explain what happened.” Johanna replied firmly, though her tone was not unkind. “We’ll have the person who did this prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

Percy wished he had enough energy to snort. Where was her willingness to protect him when he had needed it the most, all those years ago?

How would she react when she discovered that he had killed another man?

Instead he just closed his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe.

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

***

Vex was at Vax and Keyleth’s home, laying down Elaina for her nap. She gently pet Elaina’s hair, humming the soft lullaby that Percy hummed to her to get her to sleep.  
The familiar tune did the trick, and Elaina was dead asleep within minutes of being laid in her temporary crib.

Vex let herself out silently, going to the bathroom to take a deep breath and wash her face.

Her own face was worn and haggard. It had been a long few days, and Vex didn’t know what she was going to do.

She checked her phone, heart leaping into her throat at the sight of a text message from Vesper.

“He’s awake. Mother’s still here, but honestly at this point, I think Percy seeing you would do him good. I’ll try and pry her away so you can visit this afternoon.”

“Thank fuck.” Vex replied, before dropping her phone and letting a few tears drop down her face in the privacy of the bathroom.

She was still angry at Percy. She couldn’t not be. She had planned to stay and her brother and Keyleth’s home for a while, to decide what she was going to do. Percy had hurt her, hadn’t told her about Saundor, and that had shattered some of her faith in him.

And then the next day, she had gotten the call from Vesper.

Percy was in the hospital, he had almost died. His lung had been punctured, and he had been found with the body of a man, who had his face blown apart by a bullet.

It had to have been Saundor.

Vex grasped the edge of the counter and let herself shake, tears streaming in earnest down her cheeks now.

She had been so torn. But then Vesper had continued, telling her that their Mother was coming to take care of Percy, since she had been called at the hospital he had been taken to, identified as a De Rolo, so the family had been contacted.

If not for the fact that Percy had never been to the hospital he was at now, Vex would have been insulted that she hadn’t been registered as his emergency contact. But she understood.

It didn’t make it any easier though. She couldn’t see him, the warnings from both Percy in the past and Vesper now enough to stay away. They couldn’t risk Johanna meeting Elaina, didn’t want to force Percy apart completely from his parents without his approval and want.

But she needed to see him.

_”Even in death, I can still take your happiness away. Useless bitch.”_

God, Saundor’s voice just kept echoing in her head, and that didn’t make things any better.

Vex inhaled sharply before letting out a soft sob.

She didn’t think things could get any worse, yet here she was.

She sunk to her knees, holding herself, and found herself wishing she was home in their apartment, with Percy there to hold and comfort her as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell off the face of the planet, Mass Effect Andromeda came out and sucked away my life and all my free time.
> 
> I've missed writing though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> And I am still working on the requests for those who donated to help me, it's just been slow going. Updates will still be sporadic for a while since I'm still very much obsessed with Mass Effect.
> 
> I still love you all, and don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of the fics!
> 
> <3, Cinder


	46. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex was in the chair that Vesper usually occupied, and he wanted to kick himself when he really looked at her. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, and she had the same deep, dark bags under her eyes that Vesper did. They were red rimmed as well; she had clearly been crying, fairly recently.

Percy spent most of his time drifting in and out of sleep, just trying to recover. Honestly too, the longer he slept, the less he had to deal with his mother.

Johanna and Vesper stayed close by, one or both of them next to his bedside whenever Percy woke up. Percy always took a look around the room, hoping that Vex was there. 

But she wasn’t.

Finally, the ventilator was removed and Percy could start breathing on his own again, his lung having healed enough to support itself. Percy spent less time asleep now, but Johanna was still there.

“Mother, I promise, everything is all right.” Percy murmured.

“Nonsense.” Johanna replied. “You’re going to be coming home, so we can take care of you while you finish recovering.

Percy swallowed hard. He didn’t want to go back to the De Rolo manor. He wanted to go home to Vex and Elaina. But he couldn’t exactly say anything.

So he said nothing, didn’t agree, but didn’t fight either.

He woke up from a nap later that afternoon, and felt a gentle hand on his own. He blinked his eyes open blearily, and frowned a little. 

“Vesper, seriously…” he mumbled, but the hand stayed. He turned his head then, and his heart leapt into his throat.

Vex was in the chair that Vesper usually occupied, and he wanted to kick himself when he really looked at her. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, and she had the same deep, dark bags under her eyes that Vesper did. They were red rimmed as well; she had clearly been crying, fairly recently.

“Vex?” Percy whispered, and Vex looked over at him from where she had been staring at the wall, lost in her own thoughts.

“Hey.” Vex murmured back just as softly, her thumb gently rubbing the back of Percy’s hand. He could see that the stroller was parked next to the bed as well, and shifting upwards a little showed him that their daughter was asleep, her lips slack as she drooled onto her blanket that Vex had tucked around her.

He swallowed hard, feeling the emotions threatening to close his throat at the sight of the two of them.

“You came.” He murmured.

“I’ve wanted to come since Vesper called me.” Vex murmured. “But your Mother was here, and I… we didn’t want to cause a scene.”

Percy nodded slowly. “…I’m so, so sorry.” He told Vex. “I shouldn’t have hidden anything from you. I just didn’t think that telling you that I had had contact with that despicable excuse for a human was worth it. It would have just caused you pain.”

Vex sighed heavily, pulling her hand away from Percy’s, and he felt like he had been stabbed all over again at the loss of contact. But he didn’t push; Vex had every right to be furious with him.

“I wish you would have.” Vex murmured. “And the fact is, I was very close to just…leaving. Taking Elaina and staying at Vax’s and being so unsure whether or not I could forgive you.” Vex sighed heavily.

Percy swallowed, and looked away from her, watching one of the monitors slowly beep. “…you have every right to do so.” He murmured. “I’m not going to beg you for forgiveness, I’m honestly not certain I deserve it. And I understand, if you don’t…want this, anymore. I just…all I ask is that I can still see Elaina grow up.” He murmured, every word feeling like it was covered in razor blades as they were dragged from his throat.

Vex let out a long, heavy sigh. “I would never deny you that, ever.” Vex murmured softly. “Everything isn’t…great, between us right now, understand that. But I do love you Percy. And I… your boss told me what happened. That Saundor is dead. That you killed him.”

Percy nodded, still unable to look at Vex. “He was going to go after you. I stopped him. He didn’t like that. It was me or him.” He murmured, looking down at his hands. The hands that had been responsible for two deaths now.

Vex was silent for a long moment, and every second felt like agony. But Percy kept his stoic face on, trying not to show just how hard this entire conversation was. 

“…I do thank you for that.” Vex murmured. “…if not for the fact that I’ve been worried out of my mind because all I’ve gotten was text updates from Vesper since that day, I would be sleeping a little easier knowing that he’s gone, and he can’t hurt me anymore.” She admitted. “But Percy… you can’t hide shit like this from me, okay? If this happens again… I won’t be able to forgive.”

“I understand.” Percy murmured. “I broke your trust, and I deserve this. The apartment is still yours, I’ll keep paying for it, don’t worry about that. I’ll get my things as soon as I can.” He forced the words out, still keeping his voice steady.

Vex swallowed hard. “…I mean, if you want to leave, I’m… I’m not stopping you.” She murmured. “But… I don’t want you to. I’ve had a lot of time to think, since that day, and… I just…. I missed you. I missed you, and Elaina missed you, and if you swear to me you’ll never pull a stunt like this again, I want you home when you’re allowed out. With us.”

Percy looked back over to Vex, unable to stop the gentle hope from showing on his face. “Vex, I want that more than anything.” He admitted. “And I will never stop apologizing for breaking your trust.”

Vex gave him a soft smile. “Just…don’t do it again. And for fucks sake, don’t end up almost dying because of it. I don’t think my heart can take it.” Her voice was light, and she leaned down to press her lips to his forehead.

Percy closed his eyes at the gentle kiss, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as their fingers twined back together. 

Both parents turned as Elaina started stirring and fussing, and Vex let go of Percy to reach over and pick Elaina up, cradling her close and shushing her. “It’s okay darling, look, Daddy’s here.” Vex cooed, moving to gently lay Elaina next to Percy’s side.

Percy smiled and wound his arm around her, holding her close. “Shh, I’m right here.” He murmured, kissing the top of her head. “I’ve missed you, sweetling.”

Elaina wiggled slightly before calming down, her little hands grasping the front of the hospital gown Percy was wearing. Percy just pressed his face against her hair, breathing in the gentle scent of the baby shampoo they used and just the scent of baby, his daughter.

The door opened, and Percy didn’t bother to look up, assuming it was a nurse or Vesper. 

“Percival? Who is this?” He heard his Mother’s demanding voice, and if his stomach dropped one more time today, he was fairly positive it would exit his body quicker than if a creature tore it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite close to finishing Mass Effect so the obsession should be dying down soon, and regular updates will resume!
> 
> This story is going to be drawing to a close within a couple of chapters or so though. I'm so grateful and appreciative to every single person who has commented, subscribed, left kudos, and have traveled with me through this particular journey. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> <3 -Cinder


	47. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Percival. You had a daughter, and you didn’t tell anyone?” she asked, voice sounding a little shaken. Percy swore it was the first time in his life he had ever heard his mother, usually so proper and well spoken, sound so unsteady.

Percy looked up at his mother’s shocked and somewhat wary face as she glanced between Vex and Elaina, and Percy knew that there was no hiding this anymore.

He sighed heavily, glancing at Vex. She nodded slightly, reaching over to take Elaina back, but the little girl let out an angry cry of protest, just clinging to Percy’s front.

“It’s fine.” Percy murmured, and Vex let her back down. Elaina hiccupped softly before nuzzling back against Percy, her hands wringing tightly against the front of his gown.

“Percival.” Johanna said firmly, and Percy sighed heavily, glancing at Vex once more before looking at Johanna.

“These are the two most important people in my life.” Percy murmured.

“You’ve never mentioned them to me.” Johanna replied.

Percy felt a little bit of anger bubble up inside of him. “Mother, we’ve not spoken for almost three years before this little incident occurred.” He replied curtly, gently petting his hand over Elaina’s dark hair to soothe her.

“Still, if these two are so important, I would have expected you to contact us.” Johanna replied.

“They are.” Percy retorted. “This is Vex’ahlia Vassar, my girlfriend. We live together, and this is Elaina de Rolo. Our daughter.”

Johanna’s eyes widened in shock as she looked at Elaina, clearly taking in the baby’s appearance.

“…Percival. You had a daughter, and you didn’t tell anyone?” she asked, voice sounding a little shaken. Percy swore it was the first time in his life he had ever heard his mother, usually so proper and well spoken, sound so unsteady.

Percy nodded. “Vex and I aren’t married, mother.” He replied. “And we were already estranged. I felt no need to strain the relationship further.”

Johanna looked between Percy, Elaina, and Vex, before sighing heavily. “…I understand.” She replied, voice soft, and Percy looked at her again. He had never heard his mother sound so hurt before. She was usually so much better at hiding her emotions, but looking at her now, the worry and guilt was apparent on her face.

Johanna sighed heavily. “…I guess we never did talk about what had happened.” She murmured.

“Oh, you made it perfectly clear.” Percy replied. “I saved Cassandra from god knows what kind of fate, killed the person who did it, and all you saw was a stain on the impeccable family name. Without Julius and Vesper, I would have been sent to prison.” His voice was raising, and he knew this wasn’t good, but he couldn’t stop. Everything was pouring out now. “And now I’ve killed another man, protecting my little family, and you know what? Vex, despite how angry she was with me, still came to visit. She only stayed away because her and Vesper were trying not to upset you. Vex stayed with me despite this, didn’t keep our daughter away, and when I needed that support from you all those years ago, you pushed me off to find my way alone in the world. Is it really any wonder that I didn’t say anything?”

Elaina was starting to make upset noises, not liking how Percy was raising his voice. Percy looked away from his mother to look at his daughter, holding her close and pressing his lips to her forehead. “It’s all right, sweetling.” He murmured softly, humming a few bars of a lullaby. Elaina sniffled and started settling again, clinging tightly to his front.

Johanna was silent, and so was Vex, looking between the two de Rolos. Finally, Percy saw her focus on his mother.

“You’ve really missed out on the man Percy has become.” Vex spoke up. “He’s been nothing but good to me since the day we met. We didn’t plan on having Elaina, she was very much a surprise, but Percy poured everything he had into making sure that I had a comfortable pregnancy and that Elaina came into a good, loving life. He worked countless hours at a job he disliked just to make sure we were supported, and he almost died to keep a man who made my life a living hell for years from pursuing after me again. I’m proud to call him mine.”

Percy felt his heart pound a little in his chest, looking at Vex. Her eyes were cold as she looked at Johanna, and hearing her defending him despite the pain he had caused her made him want to propose on the spot. But he knew now wasn’t the time.

Johanna looked between them all and sighed heavily, and Percy looked up to see that a few tears were actually falling down her cheeks.

“…I’m sorry.” She murmured, and Percy couldn’t help but freeze. Johanna de Rolo never apologized. Ever.

Johanna looked at Percy then. “I know I’ve been a terrible mother. And I don’t blame you for hiding this from me. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I’d probably do the same.” She sighed heavily, reaching into her purse to pull out a tissue and dab at her eyes with it. “…I can’t apologize enough.”

Percy swallowed hard and looked away. “…you know that words aren’t going to be enough to fix the rift between us right now. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Johanna replied. “But I’d like to at least start to try.”

Percy looked between Vex, Elaina, and then his mother. “..I don’t want to be bribed back into the family.” He told her. “If you want to be a real part of my life again, then please, understand that I have my own life now, and my own family to care for. They will come first.”

Johanna nodded. “I understand that.” She murmured. She glanced away for a moment, swallowed, and then asked. “…may I hold her?”

Percy glanced down at Elaina, and it took that question for him to realize that Elaina was Johanna’s first grandchild. Julius was married but had no children, Vesper had a boyfriend, and all the other siblings were too young to even consider having children at their ages.

“…if she lets you.” He allowed, and gently rubbed Elaina’s back. Elaina cuddled against his chest, and he moved to hand her over to his mother. He could see Vex tense next to him, but he nodded at her. “She’ll be all right. In holding a child, I trust my mother. She raised eight of us, after all.”

Johanna took Elaina into her arms and looked at her face, running gentle fingers over her hair. “…she’s beautiful.” She murmured softly. “She looks so much like you did as a baby.”

“I still think she resembles Vex more.” Percy murmured. “But she does have my eyes.”

Johanna nodded, watching Elaina as the little girl stared up at her grandmother. “...I’m proud of you, Percival.” She murmured softly.

Percy reached for Vex’s hand and the two of them twined their fingers together. He didn’t say anything in response, just a polite smile when Johanna glanced up, but in that moment, Percy felt like despite all the hellish situations and strained relationships on all sides, that maybe everything would turn out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, one more chapter to go and that will be the end! <3


	48. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the anniversary of Elaina’s death, and though normally the twins went by themselves, this year they had decided to bring Keyleth, Percy, and Elaina along. They were taking Keyleth’s van, since it was the only car large enough to fit the five of them comfortably.

The car ride was quiet as they drove together, soft music playing in the background. Elaina was passed out in her carseat in the back, and Vex was staring out the window next to her.

Percy was on the other side of her, and Vax and Keyleth were in the front seat.

Vex sighed softly as she stared out the window.

It was the anniversary of Elaina’s death, and though normally the twins went by themselves, this year they had decided to bring Keyleth, Percy, and Elaina along. They were taking Keyleth’s van, since it was the only car large enough to fit the five of them comfortably.

She was glad that both Percy and Keyleth respected the quiet of the car as they drove, the twins both lost in thought as they usually were.

When they arrived in Byorden, Vax pulled the van into the parking lot of Laina’s Café. Vex stretched a little before moving to unbuckle Elaina.

The sleepy girl made a grumpy face and rubbed at her eyes, making an unhappy noise at being disturbed. At nine months old now, her hair was curled around her chin, and her bright blue eyes looked up at Vex. “Mmmm…” she whined.

“I know darling, I know.” Vex murmured, the first words she had spoken since they had gotten into the car. “We’re going to go and get some good food, okay?” she lifted Elaina into her arms, grunting a little. Elaina was getting so big, but she needed her daughter close. Elaina just rest her head against Vex’s shoulders, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Percy came around her other side and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist, kissing her temple. “I’ve got the diaper bag.” He murmured.

“Thanks.” Vex murmured back, leaning lightly into the touch. Their relationship had been slowly mending over the past few months. It had taken a while for Vex to fully forgive Percy for hiding that Saundor was his coworker, but they had both worked to rebuild that trust between them.

Vax gave his twin a tight smile. “Let’s go.” He murmured, and the twins led the way into the little café.

Laina looked up when they entered, and her face brightened at the sight of the others with the twins. “Vax, Vex, it’s so good to see you darlings.” The little old woman came over and gave both twins a hug, looking at Elaina. “And this must be your daughter! Look at her, she’s so beautiful. Just like her mother, and grandmother.”

Vex smiled softly. “She is, thank you.” She murmured. “This is Percy, my boyfriend and Elaina’s father.” 

Laina turned to Percy then and pulled him into a hug. “Family of these two is family of mine.” She murmured.

Percy chuckled and gently pat her back before letting go.

“And I’ve met you, dear Keyleth. Look at you dearie, you’re glowing. So healthy.” Laina smiled, giving Keyleth a hug.

Keyleth smiled and returned it. “It’s good to see you again, Laina.” She murmured. “I hope you’ve been well?”

“I have.” Laina smiled. “Now, your usual table won’t do for this many, so come, come sit here.” She led them to a larger table close to the corner Vex and Vax usually occupied, and the little family settled down. 

Laina smiled. “What can I get you all?” she asked.

“The usual.” Vex murmured, and Vax nodded in agreement.

“We’ll have what they’re having.” Percy added. “And if you have any applesauce please, for Elaina.”

“Of course.” Laina smiled. “I have a batch almost done in the oven.” She hugged Vex and Vax before going to finish what she was working on.

Percy was looking around. “This is a lovely place.” He murmured.

Vex nodded. “Vax and I grew up coming here for special occasions.” She murmured. “Laina’s an old friend, she pours her heart and soul into this café.”

Percy nodded, and Vex leaned into him a little, just letting the silence fall between them all. The only sound came from Elaina, who was more awake and happily playing with one of her toys as they waited.

Laina came back a little while later with four large, steaming cinnamon rolls, and a little one for Elaina. She also had a small bowl of applesauce, setting it next to Vex.

“Thanks.” Vex smiled softly at the woman, and she just smiled. “It’s on the house, don’t worry about paying.” She waved her hand, before leaving the group alone.

Percy looked after her, before looking at Vex. “We’re absolutely leaving payment for this.” He murmured.

Vex chuckled softly. “Laina does that every year, and every year we leave way more than what these cinnamon rolls are worth. She’s a kind soul.” She murmured, before taking a bite of her roll. The familiar taste on her tongue nearly brought her to tears, and she sniffled a little bit. She felt the gentle press of lips against her temple, and leaned into Percy as she let the tears fall gently before moving to cut the small cinnamon roll into tiny pieces, offering Elaina a bite.

Elaina grabbed it with her fist and stuck it into her mouth, chewing before reaching for more, clearly enjoying the treat. Vex couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it, gently petting Elaina’s hair before taking another bite herself.

Percy and Keyleth were eating their cinnamon rolls, Keyleth with her arm around Vax as he leaned into her, silent in his own memories and grief. The twins didn’t share why they were all eating cinnamon rolls, and neither Percy nor Keyleth asked.

Vex didn’t think she could be more in love with Percy in that moment. He was respecting their traditions without pressing for reasons, and was a silent support to lean on when the memories got harsh.

Eventually, everyone finished their roll, and Percy pulled out his wallet, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table. Vex felt her heart pound in her chest at the sight, and she leaned up to kiss Percy’s cheek.

“She deserves so much more.” He murmured. “But I hope this will do for now.”

“I always leave three times more that what they’re worth, if not more.” Vex murmured. “She’ll understand.”

With that, silence fell over the little group once more as they piled back into the van, and Vax drove them to the cemetery.

Elaina was restless, looking around and babbling softly to herself, and Vex was grateful for her daughter for breaking the silence then.

Vax and Vex led the way side by side through the headstones, before they stopped at the familiar one, sitting side by side on the ground. Vex gently settled Elaina on the grass in front of them, and felt Percy side by her side as Keyleth sat on Vax’s side.

Elaina started pulling at the grass in front of her, examining it, and Vex smiled even as the tears began to fall.

“Hey Mom.” She started softly. “I promised to bring them to visit you. I know it’s a little later than I said, but this is Elaina, your namesake, and my daughter.” Vex swallowed hard. “She’s growing up into such a curious little girl, and I can’t help but wonder if she is like me when I was her age. I wish I could ask you.” She murmured. “And this is Percy. I told you about him last time.” She swallowed hard, voice choked with tears.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Percy murmured, his own hand trailing over the grass in front of them. “Vex has told me so much about you, it’s an honor to finally come and visit.”

Vex just leaned into Percy as she held Vax’s hand, letting the tears fall onto his shirt. He didn’t mind, and just leaned his head against the top of hers.

Vax swallowed. “Hi Mom.” He murmured. “We know it’s usually just the two of us today, but we thought you would enjoy a little more company. You always told us that family was important, and Keyleth and Percy and Elaina are our family too. Your family. So we didn’t think you would mind if we brought them along.”

“She wouldn’t have.” Vex chuckled lightly. “Family meant the world to her.”

“It did.” Vax agreed softly, watching as Elaina pulled herself along the grass, exploring with wide eyed wonder. “And I think she lives on in our Elaina.”

The little girl looked up at her name, and gave her Uncle a big smile, starting to move towards him. Vax picked her up and settled her in his lap, kissing the top of her hair affectionately.

Vex smiled softly as she watched, and the five of them just sat and talked for a long time.

And for the first time, near the end of the visit, Vex found herself smiling and laughing softly. They had been sharing stories the entire time, memories from the year behind them. Telling their mother how Keyleth had accidentally delivered a bunch of sunflowers to a grumpy old man who had ended up becoming a regular customer, how Percy had dutifully allowed Elaina to scribble all over one of his blueprints, helping her father design something new, and other light, happy stories.

Vex noticed out of the corner of her eye that Vax gave Percy a subtle nod, before picking Elaina up. “We’re going to steal our niece and go on a quick walk.” He told his twin. “We’ll be back.”

“If you let my daughter eat a bug again I will nail your balls to the wall.” Vex threatened lightly, and Vax gasped, covering Elaina’s ears with his hands. 

“Vex’halia! Such language in front of your daughter and our mother!” he teased lightly.

Vex just rolled her eyes fondly, and closed them as she relaxed against Percy, still seated in front of her mother’s grave. Five beautiful lilies had been laid there, and it made Vex’s heart a little lighter to see more than just the two this year.

Percy kissed the top of her hair affectionately. “…Elaina.” He murmured. “I know you don’t know a lot about me, apart from what Vex has told you and what you have gathered from our stories and conversation today. But one thing you should know is that I was raised a gentleman. I even went to etiquette classes, as boring as they were, but I did come away from them with a few lessons learned.”

Vex looked up at Percy from where she was resting her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace, but she didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt.

“One of those lessons was that if you intended to ask a woman to be yours, that you would approach the parents first. And believe me, if there was any other way to do this, I would have.” He took a deep breath, and Vex shifted a little as Percy shifted to dig something out of his pocket. Vex felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

“Elaina, Vex’ahlia is one of the most amazing women I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, and having in my life. She’s beautiful, witty, clever, and strong. So, unbelievably strong, and I’m certain she inherited all of those aspects from you. And I would like to ask, not only you, but her, for permission to make her my wife.” Percy looked down at her then, and a fresh set of tears started pouring down her cheeks as Percy unveiled a small ring box in her lap.

“Vex, will you marry me?” Percy asked softly, voice sounding a little unsteady.

Vex swallowed and smiled, before reaching into her own pocket for the ring box she had kept in there. She had planned to ask a little later in the day, but Percy had apparently beaten her to the punch. Still, she couldn’t let him have all of the fun of the proposal, could she?”

“Mom, you know I’m not nearly as polite as Percival here is. I didn’t even bother asking his mother for permission, so maybe that might change his answer, but I think he’ll be quite fine with that.” Vex smiled, looking up at Percy before revealing her own ring box next to his. Percy inhaled sharply, and Vex smiled up at him.

“Only if you’ll marry me in return.” She murmured, and Percy leaned down to kiss her. Vex smiled into the kiss, pressing up into it as their hands entwined, both ring boxes pressing together.

A gentle breeze whipped through the cemetery, and as the kiss broke, Vex noticed that a small, white flower from one of the nearby trees had landed on their entwined hands.

Vex smiled softly.

“I think my mother gave her blessing.” She whispered gently, picking up the flower and knowing she would have to have it pressed.

Percy hugged her close. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too, darling.” Vex whispered back, trading ring boxes with him. “Together, then?”

Percy nodded, and they opened the boxes together, looking at the rings the other had gotten them.

Vex inhaled sharply at the sight of hers. It was a glittering band of sapphires against a silver setting, and the large sapphire in the middle of the ring was set into a rose.  
Percy’s ring, on the other hand, was a simple golden band with gears interlocked around the entire band. There was an engraving on the inside, that simply read “It’s yours.”

Percy chuckled softly as he looked at the engraving. “Look at yours.” He murmured, and Vex carefully took the ring out, checking the engraving herself.

Inside the silver band read “I’m yours.”

Vex couldn’t help but laugh softly. “We really are two halves of a whole, aren’t we.” She smiled softly.

Percy took the ring from her, sliding it onto her left ring finger. “We are.” He murmured, kissing her once more.

Vex kissed back happily before taking his ring, and sliding it onto his finger in return, lacing their fingers together.

She looked back at Elaina’s headstone, a fond smile on her face. 

“Thanks for being a witness, Mom.” She whispered.

The breeze gently caressed her face once more, and Vex just closed her eyes, feeling so happy and so in love.

Despite the pain that today always brought, Vex’s heart felt strong and steady, and she smiled as she saw Vax and Keyleth making their way back, Elaina in Keyleth’s arms now.

She thought back to the day she had run away with Vax, the two of them swearing to never leave each other, that they would be each other’s family if no one else would love them.

Now, Vex was so grateful for the little family they had made together.

And even if life brought chaos to it, she would always have this family by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, I couldn't wait, I needed to write and post this chapter immediately.
> 
> Holy shit you guys, this is my longest completed fanfic to date, written by myself. I still can't believe I actually finished another novel length fic, but I do know that I couldn't have done it without all of you.
> 
> Every single hit, kudos, bookmark, subscription, comment. Seeing the love you all have for these stories and hearing your stories about how this fic affected you, and the amazing support I've received from all of you, pushed me to finish.
> 
> Special thanks to dancer4813 for her wonderful support and willingness to lend an ear. Thank her just as much as you thank me for this fic, for without her I would have been stuck for a very, very long time.
> 
> And I thank all of you amazing Critters for the love and support. It genuinely means the world.
> 
> I will revisit this verse again someday in the future, but for now, this is the end <3
> 
> I hope to see you all in my other fics. Right now I'm working on [True Colors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9507560/chapters/21506474), with street artist Vex searching for her long lost twin, and [Underneath the Starry Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9917753/chapters/22223930), a Little Mermaid retelling exploring just what happens when a mermaid becomes a human, and what that means for a Prince under pressure to continue the family line.
> 
> All my love,  
> Cinder


End file.
